Take My Life
by Rhiannamator
Summary: When his life spins out of control, Edge asks Jeff to take the reigns. Edge has no idea what he is getting into. Language, M/M, B/s, dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, sexual situations (M/M)  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the events herein are not meant to reflect on the lives of the wrestlers portrayed. I make no money from this, and barely make any money from my job, so don't sue me. Just for fun, y'all!  
**

**Summary: When his life spins out of control, Edge asks Jeff to take the reigns. Edge has no idea what he is getting into.**

**Kayfabe is real-ish, but I pretty much make up the storylines as my own story demands. Edge is married to Vickie, matches aren't pre-decided(i don't think there will be many of those, though), but they tend to keep the feuds in the ring. Go with it; it's just fiction. :) Also, this one gets dark, pretty much from the get-go. If you're easily squicked by torture, drug abuse references, graphic sex(later, I promise), non-con and the like, this fic may not be for you. For the rest of you sick bastards, have fun! ;)**

Jeff stormed out of the trainer's room. He was going to track that asshole down and give him a piece of his mind. He'd only gotten halfway down the corridor when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"Where are you headed, baby bro? You look like you're on the warpath." Jeff bristled. The last thing he needed was Matt trying to talk him down.

"It's gotta stop, Matty. I'm going to talk to him about it."

Matt rolled his eyes. "We agreed it was none of our business, Jeff."

"Well, it's my fucking business now," Jeff told him. "He's getting sloppy. He almost broke my neck when he countered that Whisper. We're supposed to be competing, not trying to kill each other. If something doesn't happen soon he's going to seriously hurt someone, you can't deny that."

"Do you really think you're the best one to do it?" Matt asked, sighing. "Before he started this shit we were all just getting to the point where we could be friendly with each other. And with your history..."

"Those are the exact reasons I think I could talk to him." He put his hands on Matt's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look at me. See? Calmed down now. I'll talk to him like a rational human being, I promise. Please, let me do this. He's not gonna be my BFF any time soon, but... I just can't sit by and watch him do this."

Matt searched the green depths of Jeff's eyes. He didn't want to see him get sucked into the problem, but he could tell when he'd lost a battle. Jeff had found so much strength in the last year, but that didn't mean Matt could just stop being an older brother. "Fine. Just... don't get too involved with this, okay? I couldn't stand it if..." Matt trailed off.

"I won't," Jeff promised. "I know you can trust me." And he was gone.

o~o~o

After searching and asking around backstage Jeff made his way to the hotel. He'd sneaked a peek at the logs for the correct room number, and when he got there he pressed his ear against the door. He could make out the thumping bass of rock music, so he knew someone must be there, and he rapped on the door.

"Edge? Adam, open up, it's Jeff." He waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. Either his music was too loud, or... but Jeff didn't want to think about any alternatives. He shoved the key card in the slot (shameless flirting with the desk girl worked wonders) and stepped inside.

Of course Edge would have a giant suite. He was, after all, the GM's husband. Neither Edge nor Vickie were in sight, though. Vickie would still be at the arena, considering the show wasn't over yet. The music was coming from the bedroom, so that's where Jeff headed. As he got closer he was struck by a faint, odd scent. A scent that made him twitch. The bedroom door was ajar and he pushed it open.

Adam "Edge" Copeland was sitting on the bed, facing away from Jeff. His jeans were in a crumpled heap on the floor and a strange, stringy guy was kneeling in front of him. Okay, this was weird. The Adam he knew didn't pick up hustlers. He didn't even swing that way, as far as Jeff knew. Jeff crept around the bed, trying to get a better view.

The guy had greasy black hair that fell into his sunken eyes, and the tattoos that covered his arms were some of the most piss-poor excuses for ink he's ever seen. His scabby face was gaunt and ragged, long fingernails turned his hands into claws. Jeff knew this kind of guy, and he was not good news. Adam didn't have to pay for blow jobs from this waste. He'd probably catch something. Jeff saw with relief that Adam was still wearing his underwear. Not to late to stop this.

"You sure about this?" Scuzzy asked, tinkering with something out of sight on the floor.

Adam took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do this."

"O-kaaay," Scuzzy said. He picked something up and tossed his hair out of his eyes. Adam lifted his foot and rested it on Scuzzy's knee. Then, to Jeff's horror, Scuzzy held up a syringe. "Here we go," he cooed, flicking the needle and aiming towards a vein on Adam's foot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jeff screamed. He raced forward and struck Scuzzy's wrist, sending the syringe skittering towards the bathroom door. Adam jumped, landing himself in the middle of the bed as Scuzzy cried out in pain. "Are you crazy?"

"Jeff, I... what... how...?"

"You better call off your fuckin' boyfriend," Scuzzy shouted. Jeff spun and faced him, blue-green hair swirling and fury in his eyes. Scuzzy recoiled, but continued to speak. "Hey, he already paid. Might as well get his money's worth."

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Jeff hissed. He swept up the syringe and went in the bathroom to empty it into the toilet. He stalked back to the bedroom to see Scuzzy gathering up his stuff. "Why are you still here? Get the fuck out, and take your filthy needle with you." He flung it at Scuzzy's face.

"Hey, that was good shit!" Scuzzy cried, then looked at Jeff's face. He got the fuck out. Jeff followed him to the bedroom door, seething and watching to make sure the suite's outer door shut behind him. Then he turned to Adam.

The cocky, narcissistic Ultimate Opportunist, the Rated R Superstar, was nowhere near this room. In his place was a pathetic, cowering worm. He sat with his back against the headboard, knees drawn up to his face. One hand was combing through his golden locks, the other curled around his knees. His wide, red-rimmed eyes jittered from the floor to Jeff's chest, unable to look him in the face.

"How long?" Jeff growled. He gestured in the direction Scuzzy had gone. "How fucking long?"

Adam shook his head. "Never," he mumbled into his knees. "I'd never... that was the first."

Unconvinced, Jeff pounced on the bed and grabbed Adam's ankles. Adam put his hands on the bed and thunked his head against the wall, closing his eyes and letting Jeff inspect him. Jeff searched between his toes, up his ankles and behind his knees. No tracks anywhere. Just to be sure, he checked his inner thighs, hands and arms. He even lifted his hair and looked at his neck. When he was satisfied he gazed at Adam's tortured face, his hand still cupping his neck. With the other hand he smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"What in Christ's name did you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I just-" Adam choked back a sob. "I just wanted to go away for a while, that's all."

"Well that shit will make you go away forever. Is that what you want?" The question was supposed to be rhetorical, but the look on Adam's face made Jeff pause. "Holy shit, is that actually what you want?"

Adam turned away and thunked his head against the wall again. "Sometimes."

Jeff sank back onto the bed, a chill of terror flowing over his skin. Every angry question and lecture he had on his tongue died. No way. There was no way he was going to lose someone like this. It happened to people all around him, but never to someone he'd been close to. And he and Adam had been close once upon a time. Suddenly all the shit that had driven them apart in the first place ceased to matter. Jeff eventually realized he was gaping and tried to formulate a sentence. Before he could, Adam pushed him away.

"Go away, Jeff. I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave me alone." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face.

"Fuck that. I am not leaving you all alone in a hotel room after what just happened. Hell, I may never leave you by yourself again, especially not with that giant bottle of pills you've been eying." Adam shot him a glance before they both dove for the nightstand. Jeff grabbed the bottle first and knocked Adam to the floor, where he slumped, defeated.

"Goddammit, Jeff, I'm not gonna OD. Just let me take my pill so I can go to sleep before Vickie gets back."

Jeff read the label. Opiates, as he'd suspected. Strong ones, too. The way he'd been acting lately just screamed pills. Take one by mouth daily as needed for pain. "How many a day are you up to?"

Adam shrugged. "Two or three. Maybe four if it's really bad."

Jeff arched his eyebrows at him. "So six or seven, right?" He knew how addicts worked. All too well.

"Fuck you, Jeff. You don't know dick about my life. What the fuck do you care anyway? You hate me, remember?"

"That was a long time ago, Adam," he said, keeping his voice calm. "Hating you sucked. I missed being your friend. I was hoping we would be again."

Adam closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Jeff saw his throat working and the muscles in his jaw twitched. "I don't have friends anymore," he said, glaring up at him. "Now give me my fucking pills and get out."

Jeff just shook his head. "Not gonna happen. I've been in a similar place, and without my friends I wouldn't have made it. Life is good now; I didn't think it ever would be again. And whether you believe it or not, you have friends that love you." Adam snorted and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it. "What about Jay? Randy? Amy? Chris? What about your mom? How do you think they would feel if you went through with it?"

"Holy shit! I told you, I'm not fucking suicidal! And if I were, my mom would probably be better off not having to worry about me every time I stepped into the ring. Besides, do you see any of them here right now? No. Randy and Chris are still pissed at me for marrying Vickie and Amy and Jay have their own relationships to deal with. They're blissfully fucking happy, they don't need me bringing them down."

Jeff blinked at him. Jay and Sabin had broken up last month. Was Adam really that far out of the loop? Had everyone just abandoned him when he obviously needed them most? "Well, now you have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Figures. The only person who gives a shit is a stubborn fucking Hardy," he muttered. He looked up at him through his hair. "Can I just have one pill?"

Jeff looked at the bottle in his hand. He couldn't cut Adam off cold turkey. Not without a doctor to help with the withdrawal. "When was your last one?" Jeff asked, not really expecting an honest answer.

"A couple hours." Jeff sighed and opened the bottle, shaking out a pill and tossing it to him. "Maybe two? Come on, I really don't want to be awake when she gets here, and I don't think one is gonna do it."

"I don't think so, Adds."

Adam swallowed the pill and laid back on the floor, arms over his head and legs akimbo. "No one's called me that in a long time." He closed his eyes as he waited for the magic to begin.

Jeff's eyes tried not to follow the long lines of Adam's legs up to his drawers, but not ogling Adam's legs had always been difficult. It was no secret that he found Adam sexy as hell, but he didn't have too much trouble keeping it in check. If he went drooling after all his hot friends he'd be perpetually dehydrated.

"And stop looking at my crotch, Queenie," Adam muttered, his eyes closed. He only slurred a little. Jeff threw a pillow at him and he giggled. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd changed that much. Even if you have been like a new person this year." He grabbed the pillow and clambered onto the bed next to Jeff, lying on his stomach and tucking the pillow under his chin. "How did you do it?"

Jeff shrugged. "After my last stint in rehab I was wanting to relapse again. I stumbled into a bar one night and had an epiphany. I'd never really been in control of my life before. It was always Dad or Matt or the company. I just decided it was my turn. It was my life and I was in control."

"And that was that?"

Jeff nodded. "Pretty much. My doctor helped a lot, but mostly it was just my decision."

"I wish you could take control of my life."

If Adam's eyes had been open he would have seen Jeff freeze. He looked down at the prone man beside him and he chewed on his lower lip. Could this be what he'd been waiting for? What he'd been searching for? It would take a lot of work, but this might be worth it. Fate had so casually dropped this opportunity into his lap, he'd be a fool not to at least try. But he had to be smart. Take it all step by step. Adam had to be ready first, and he definitely wasn't in the correct state of mind now. But maybe, if he laid the foundations just right, he could be soon. "I could, you know."

Adam's eyes popped open and he looked up. The bloodshot whites made the hazel of his irises look jade-colored in contrast. "What do you mean?"

"You hate your life right now. If you really wanted, I could help change it. Get you through detox and take you away from whatever it is you're not telling me about."

Adam's face crumbled before he shook his head. "No. She'd never let me go."

"She who? Vickie?" Adam mumbled an affirmative and Jeff frowned. Why would she not let her husband get help if he needed it? "She wouldn't have a choice. If you wanted to go she couldn't stop me from taking you."

"You don't understand," he said into the pillow. "She- she- fuck... everything..." Adam was near tears again. What had this woman done to him? Jeff scooted down to lie next to him and look right into his face.

"Do you want off the pills?"

Adam nodded, sniffling. "I know I've been crap in the ring lately. It's all I have left, I can't lose it. I just... I don't want to think outside the ring. Don't want to feel anymore."

"Adam. If you really want me to take over, I need you to be clear headed. I need you to really think about this decision, which means you need to go to detox. Is that really what you want to do?"

"I told you, she won't-"

"And I told you this isn't about her. I'm asking what you want. You let me worry about everything else."

Adam blinked at him. "I... I want out. Now. Before she gets back. I'll go to detox."

Jeff touched his face and smiled. "Okay, then. Let's go." He got up and dug his phone out of his pocket. "Pack your shit. I've got a call to make."

**Holy crap this was a difficult chap to write, even if it is shorter than any of the others I've done yet. I love torturing Adam, but not like this. This is as graphic as the drug use gets, I swear. Thank goodness Jeff got there in time(actually, thank David. If JD got his way Adam would be a full-blown junkie. Sorry, muse-talk, disregard). I'd like to say that, personally, I adore and respect Vickie, but in this fic she needed to be a villain. So, who did Jeff call? And what does the Enigma have planned for our Rated R Superstar? If you weren't scared off by this chap, we're in for a fun ride. At least, I think so. *evilgrin***


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, another chap! I'm gonna try to keep up this pace, because I want this to happen as much as you do, but eh, life sometimes, you know? Terrahfry: I love your reviews! Sorry about Vickie, she plays a far larger part in this than I originally intended, but not to worry. Jeff seems pretty determined to take care of Adam as only he can. RatedRCandi: Thanks, I'll try to keep 'em coming. There needs to be more Jedam in the world.**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, innuendo, general bitchiness  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Jeff and Adam took separate flights to North Carolina. Neither one of them wanted to take a chance they would be spotted together in case someone came looking for Adam. As it was, the last place anyone would look for Edge was in the home of Jeff Hardy. When they walked in the door Adam was surprised to see a petite grey-haired woman waiting for them in the living room. She got up to greet them, taking Jeff's hands, and he kissed her cheek.

"Adam, this is Dr. Nora Floyd. She's the doctor I told you about that helped me. Dr. Nora, Adam Copeland."

"Um, hi," Adam said. Dr. Nora regarded him, a warm smile on her tiny mouth.

"Come, sit down," she said, gesturing to the couch. He did so and she retrieved a folder from the coffee table. "Jeff has informed me that we're going to have a little detox party here. Do you have the pills with you?" Jeff handed them over and she inspected them. She gave them back along with a list. "You're holding them. Good. Now, go shopping. He'll need some supplies. And here's a refill script on your Xanax."

"But I don't-"

"I know you don't, but he will, and I assume you don't want anything in his name down here? Yes. Besides, after keeping him company this week you might need one yourself. Now, I need to see to my patient."

Jeff went to the door, looking back at her. "Thanks for getting out here on such short notice."

She smiled at him. "I should thank you. It's not every day I get to work on such a delicious hunk of man." She cocked her head toward Adam, who choked while Jeff cackled. He was still laughing when he went out the door, looking over the list.

"Hey," he called, "Skittles are on here! You really do love me!" He shut the door behind him and Adam was left to watch Dr. Nora gaze fondly after him and shake her head.

"Okay, let's do a quick physical," Dr. Nora said. "And don't worry, I won't grope you. I will, however, be grateful that I sometimes get to work with professional wrestlers." She wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Who all have you helped out like this?" Adam asked. "Are you an addiction specialist?"

"I am," she said. "And I'm known for my discretion. I've already called Mr. McMahon and told him you are in my care. Fortunately this will only take a week, two, tops."

"Really? That's all?"

"Well, for the withdrawal symptoms. Living with the cravings will be up to you. Maybe go to a nice facility for a while, or confer with a psychologist. But we'll worry about that later; for now we just get you clean. Deep breaths now."

True to her word she was a professional. She went over what he could expect, what to do about it, and answered all his questions. There was something motherly about her that made him relax and feel safe. He'd been avoiding his own mother lately, knowing that her love and support were useless in his current situation and would only make him feel worse when he hung up the phone. Plus she'd just beg him for a visit and he hated to tell her no. Maybe, though, this was the first step to putting his life back together. Maybe, with Jeff's help...

He squelched the idea before it could even form. Why should he count on his help? Sure, Jeff was here now, doing more than he would ever have expected from him, but it wouldn't last. If he wanted help, then eventually he'd have to tell Jeff the truth. He couldn't do that. He couldn't live with the derision, the laughter. Jeff would probably tell Matt, hell, the whole fucking locker room and Edge would be officially ruined. God, why was he here? What was the point of getting clean when he knew there was no escape?

"You got quiet," Dr. Nora said. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Adam snorted. "Not so pretty anymore."

"Says who?" she asked. "You'll see. It'll be a tough road, but soon you'll have that light back in your eyes and you'll be gorgeous."

"I don't see how," he said, leaning back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "I passed my prime years ago. And even if I make it through this I'll just have to go back to everything that got me here in the first place."

He felt a hand on his knee and he looked down. Dr. Nora's countenance had hardened and her pale eyes held a commanding glint. "You will get through this week. You will focus on nothing but getting well. Then we'll worry about what got you here. Understand?"

Adam gulped. "Yes, Ma'am," he said in a small voice. She gave him a little smile and patted his knee.

A short time later Jeff arrived with his hands full of groceries. "I'm baaack!" he cried. "I hope you're hungry, because I make a killer lasagna. You still like lasagna, right? Dr. Nora, will you be joining us?"

Nora shook her head as she packed up. "It sounds wonderful, Jeff, but I do need to go. Adam, keep your chin up, okay? I'll see you on Thursday, and Jeff will give you my number in case of an emergency."

Adam thanked her and she turned to leave. "Hold on," Jeff said. "I'll walk you to your car. Adam, why don't you take your stuff and settle into your room? Up the stairs, second door on the right. The blue room with the attached bath. When I get back we can put the groceries away and start dinner."

When they got outside Jeff asked, "Did he talk to you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have my suspicions, though. A self-esteem doesn't plummet like that without substantial help."

Jeff considered this for a moment. "I want to take him on."

Nora stopped at her car and stared at him, her lips pursed. "Does he know this?"

"No. I didn't want to say anything until he could think clearly."

"This is about more than a piece of ass, isn't it?" she asked, crossing her arms. To most other people the comment would have sounded strange coming from the little grey-haired lady, but Jeff knew her better. He sighed and leaned against the car.

"I've wanted him in one way or another since the day I met him. As a friend, as a lover, even as a hate fuck. Now I have the opportunity to make him mine. Mine in a way I'd never imagined. I'm not gonna pass it up."

"Well, he's ripe for the taking. He's half broken already, but you need to tread carefully. Too much and you'll lose the man you know. Too little and he could bolt, and I wouldn't be able to help you out of that mess."

Jeff nodded. "I know it won't be easy, but damn, having him would be so worth it." He pushed off the car and opened the door for her. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know my intentions."

"I appreciate that. Good luck," she said, accepting another kiss on the cheek before she got in and drove away.

Jeff watched the car until it was out of sight, then went back inside to whip up the best fucking lasagna he'd ever made. He had the feeling this would be the last meal Adam would enjoy for a while.

o~o~o

The first day wasn't bad. After breakfast Jeff gave him the grand tour of his house and grounds, familiarizing Adam with the lay of the land. The only other house around for miles was Matt's and he was on the road. It was pleasant, walking around and talking about inconsequential shit, getting to know each other again. In the afternoon they played video games until Adam got so pissed off at Jeff winning that he stole his Skittles. Jeff chased him around the house, dodging candy projectiles that Adam threw back at him.

"You're wasting them!" Jeff screamed. Adam ran around the pool table in the game room and reached into the bag for a handful of rainbow goodness.

"Back off or the Skittles get it!" he cried, opening his mouth wide and threatening to pour the entire handful in.

"Noooooo!" Jeff vaulted over the table and tackled him, raining Skittles over both of them and onto the floor. Jeff scrabbled for the fallen treats, trying to save as many as he could.

"Jesus, I thought I was the addict around here," Adam said, holding his ribs and trying not to laugh.

As the evening wore on, though, Adam started to get twitchy. He picked at his dinner and didn't say much except for a snide comment here and there. After dinner Jeff suggested finding a hockey game on TV, even though he gave not one shit about the sport. When they found something acceptable Jeff settled on the floor in front of the couch with his sketch pad, leaving Adam to growl and snark at the television. He tried to pay some attention to the game, agreeing with Adam that whatever had just happened was bullshit, asking questions about what the hell was going on, and trying desperately to care. Eventually, though, he got sucked into his work and Adam's ranting faded into the background. At least until he felt a foot in his back. His pen slashed across the paper and he looked up.

"What the hell?"

"Dammit, Jeff, I said put that thing out. I've already got a headache and that's just making it worse. Not to mention I'm still sore from that bump you gave me earlier."

Jeff looked down at the cigarette he hadn't even realized he'd lit. "Sorry. I forgot you don't like smoke." He stubbed it into the gargoyle he'd converted into an ashtray and got up. "I'll grab you some ibuprofen."

"Fuck it," Adam said, clicking off the TV and winging the remote at the the coffee table. "I'm going to bed." Before Jeff could reply he stalked up the stairs and he heard the door slam.

Ten minutes later Jeff knocked on Adam's door. "What!"

"Mind if I come in?" Jeff asked.

"Yes!"

Jeff narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lower lip. He had half a mind to let him suffer. He took a breath and told himself it was just the withdrawal and it would pass. There would be time enough to teach him manners later. "Too bad," he said, and pushed open the door.

Adam was lying on top of the covers in his underwear, a wet washcloth over his eyes. "The fuck you want?"

Jeff closed his eyes to banish the irritation he felt. When he opened them he saw Adam peeking out at him from under the cloth. "I come bearing gifts," Jeff said, setting a glass of water and a little plate of pills on the nightstand. Adam eyed them suspiciously.

"What are they?"

"These are ibuprofen, these are Imodium, and this one is Xanax."

Adam sighed and settled the washcloth back over his eyes. "I know I'm being a total bitch. I was half expecting you to give me one of my other pills just to shut me up."

Jeff sat on the bed beside him, patting his shoulder and admiring the fantastic view. Fuck, he couldn't wait to have this lithe body squirming under him. He felt his dick twitch and he willed himself to calm down. "I'm not giving up that easily. Besides, I tossed those pills." He smiled as Adam swore. "That's right, no turning back. You're stuck with me. I suggest you take those now."

"It feels wrong to get over a pill addiction by taking pills. I mean, isn't Xanax addictive? And I don't even need the Imodium"

"You will. And the Xanax is just a stop-gap measure. You can trust me not to let you abuse it."

"I hate this," Adam said. "I hate that you're taking care of me. I hate that I can't do this myself. Fuck, I hate me."

"Hey," Jeff said, lifting the washcloth to see his eyes. "I want to do this. For you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." He lowered the cloth again, giving it a gentle pat. "Besides, it's an excellent opportunity to see you in your underwear." Adam smacked his arm and he laughed.

"You sleazy fuck, taking advantage of me while I'm vulnerable."

"This from the crowned king of the sleazy fucks." Jeff got up and went to the door. "I'll be up for an hour or so, but if you need anything, no matter what time, you let me know, okay?"

Adam nodded and Jeff clicked the door shut behind him. He wondered if either one of them would get any sleep tonight.

**Our good doctor isn't always as she seems, but she never lies. **

**I like the fact that Jeff's attraction to Adam is known and accepted as part of their relationship, and that neither one takes it too seriously. At least, not until very recently, and Adam doesn't realize that. I'm walking a fine line with Jeff, because I do want him to be his quirky, flighty, candy-guzzling self, but with this new strength and control that even he hasn't tested the boundaries of yet. He'll definitely get to test them later... **

**I know this one was short and scant, but you're looking forward to the next chap. Trust me. *evilgrin***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is Billy, Muse of submission, fluff and research. I know Rhi implied that there would be smut in this chap, but based on my research I've decided Adam's not ready yet. So I got David and Kip to distract her while I hijacked this chap. You know, for a guy that claims to be straight, David is the best deep-throater I've ever seen. Besides me, of course. So, Rhi does review acknowledgments here, right? Okay... ah. Terrah. Sweetie. I'm sure Rhi loves the fact that you're looking forward to the updates, but it's turning her into a slave driver. We're actually having to work for a living! Oh, and good catch on Adam's response to Dr. Nora's speech. Kinda important. Um, JoMoFan-spot. Oh, Kip has such a crush on JoMo, wants to beat that bubbly ass till it glows! Anyway, Rhi will be thrilled that you find her irresistible. *wink* But seriously, she's glad people are taking to this shade of Jeff. She was a bit worried, but we knew it needed to be done. Takers dark lover, glad you're liking it so far! Rhi loves every bit of feedback she can get. She's a whore that way. Anyway, you peeps didn't come for me, so let's get on with the story. :)**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, angst, gratuitous cuddling  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Jeff rolled over in bed and squinted at the clock. He'd only dozed most of the night, tossing and turning and waiting for Adam to disturb him. He never had. Jeff thought he'd heard him cry out a few times and snapped out of his doze, but after listening hard for a few minutes and hearing nothing else he'd tried to get back to sleep. Now it was seven in the morning, and he groaned and got out of bed. Might as well start his day, check on his Adam.

He got in the shower and berated himself. Not his Adam. Not yet. Right now he was just his friend. He had to wait until Adam decided - until he _could_ decide - to become his. Of course, that wouldn't stop Jeff from doing everything he could to make sure Adam decided his way.

After his shower Jeff threw on a wife beater and flannel pants. Today would probably be a comfy pants kind of day. He knocked on Adam's door and went inside when he got no answer.

The bed was rumpled and empty. The light was on under the bathroom door.

"Adam?" A groan was the only reply. He swallowed the rising panic he felt at the thought of Adam hitting his head on the side of the tub, lying for God knows how long in a puddle of blood. "Adam? Talk to me, Adds, or I'm coming in."

"You don't wanna do that," Adam moaned.

"You need anything?"

"Yeah. More fucking Imodium."

Jeff smirked. Stomach cramps must have hit. Poor guy. He surveyed the room a little more closely and wrinkled his nose. He opened the windows to let in the fresh early fall breeze. The sheets were damp with sweat, so he stripped the bed and grabbed the empty pill plate to take downstairs and refill.

By the time Adam emerged from the bathroom Jeff had stocked the room with meds, drinks, snacks and DVDs. He was reclining on the new linen, back against the headboard. Adam flopped face first on the bed.

"This. Fucking. Sucks." He crawled up the bed and laid next to Jeff in a fetal position, head on the pillow. Jeff handed him the pill plate and a bottle of Gatorade. Adam sat up just long enough to gulp the pills down, not even asking what they were.

"Did you get any sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Not much. I hurt everywhere," he pouted. It was impossible for Jeff not to stroke his sweaty hair back.

"Aw, poor Adds. Well, today you don't have to leave this room if you don't want to. We'll lie in bed, watch stupid movies you don't have to think about, and just let you wallow in misery."

"That sounds fantastic."

"Do you want me to draw you a hot bath first?"

Adam thought about that for a minute. "This is gonna sound weird, but would you come with me? Not like in the tub, but just sit in the room with me? I'm tired of being alone. And I don't want to fall if I have to scramble out." He bit his thumbnail, not looking at Jeff, and... good lord, was he blushing? Jeff could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Adam blush.

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, trying to sound nonchalant. "As long as you don't mind me drawing." Adam shrugged and Jeff went into the bathroom to start the water. He filled the tub with bubbles and turned on the stereo. Adam's stomach cramps hit him again and he pushed Jeff out of the bathroom while the water ran. Jeff sighed and went to retrieve pillows, a sketch pad, and candles. Lots of scented candles.

Half an hour later Jeff sat in the pillow nest he'd assembled, sketching Adam's relaxed profile. He was sunk to his neck in bubbles, some sticking to the scruff on his chin. He looked pale and wan, turning his rugged good looks into tragic beauty. Jeff was entranced.

"So how does Version Bum feel about me staying here?" Adam asked, snapping Jeff out of his reverie.

"Matt doesn't know. And I think he prefers to be called The Angelic Dipshit now," Jeff said with a smirk. Matt hated that nickname, and he could imagine the sparks that would fly if Adam ever let it slip. Adam sat up and turned his head to look at him.

"He doesn't know I'm here? You guys tell each other everything."

Jeff shrugged. "Not so much anymore. Now lie back, I'm drawing here."

Adam's brow furrowed and he twitched. "Wait, you're drawing me? I thought you did all that abstract-y shit."

"I do," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "I try my hand at realism a few times a month to keep my skill set sharp, though, and drawing you is better than drawing the toilet. Now lie back."

Adam leaned back, giving him a side-long glance, then relaxed into his former position. "So did you and Matt have a falling out or something?"

"No," Jeff said, shading an eyelid, "not really. I'm just a bit more private now. He's still my best friend, but I realized he's also my older brother. If I told him you were here right now he'd be here, trying to take charge. And I love Matt, he helped me a lot, but he doesn't really know what you're going through. Maybe that's where this disconnect began, you know? He didn't really understand what I needed." Jeff suddenly realized he was rambling. He'd gotten lost in his work again and his mouth kept moving while Adam kept listening. It was kind of weird. He didn't remember Adam being much of a listener. "Anyway, Matt probably wouldn't be happy with the whole situation. He wanted me to mind my own business."

Adam huffed. "He was probably right. I've just been a huge burden on you. I mean, no one's taken care of me like this since my mom when I had mono in high school. Why are you being so nice to me, anyway?"

_Because you're mine, _a part of Jeff screamed. He shook his head. "That's what friends do."

"Not like this. I mean, we were barely friends at all."

Jeff set his sketch aside with a sigh and sat on the edge of the tub. "Honestly?" he asked, pouring shampoo into his hand and massaging it into Adam's hair. "You scared me. I meant it when I said I missed being your friend. I didn't want to lose you like that, not when we were finally getting over all that shit." Adam was practically purring under his fingers and Jeff was just trying not to think about how naked Adam was under that water. He tried to focus on the soapy locks in his hands and not on the thinning bubbles. "Right now you need someone who can have some empathy and not judge. I can do that, so here I am. People helped me through this and it's my turn to help you."

"I guess all I can say is thank you. Doesn't seem enough, though."

Jeff didn't answer. Just rinsed Adam's hair.

o~o~o

"You've got to be kidding me," Adam groused.

"Seriously," Jeff said, "just give it three episodes. If you don't like it after that, I'll put something else in."

"Fine. But really? Desperate Housewives?"

Jeff smiled. "That's what I said to Dr. Nora. But it was the only thing I liked about detox. Wysteria Lane can make anyone feel better about their lives."

"We'll see about that," Adam mumbled.

By the end of the first episode Adam was hooked. They watched intently for a while, Jeff handing Adam Gatorade and meal replacement drinks to sip on since he didn't want to eat. After his fourth trip to the bathroom Adam dropped back onto the bed, exhausted.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Adam said. "Just turn it back on. Wanna forget about how shitty I feel." He looked about three shades whiter than he had that morning and his eyes were bloodshot. Jeff turned the show back on, but stopped it again when he felt Adam shaking beside him. He looked down to see him curled in a tight ball, pressing his face against the pillow. He touched his shoulder.

"Hey," he said. Adam let out a strangled groan. His skin was clammy, but when Jeff felt his forehead it was burning. Adam reached out and clawed at Jeff's shirt. Jeff gathered him into his arms, head on his stomach, and Adam clung to him. All Jeff could do was hold Adam's trembling, sweating body and rub his back. If it didn't pass soon he'd call Dr. Nora, but there wasn't much she could do for him, either. They just had to ride it out.

"I'm here," he said quietly. He was pretty sure Adam couldn't even hear him. "I don't plan on letting you go."

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Adam's shaking began to subside. He laid there for a while, just feeling the warm body breathing softly under his cheek, the strong arms around his shoulders. It felt good. His mind was spinning, wondering what he was doing here, why he was putting himself through this. He shook his head, nuzzling into Jeff's stomach. "Jeff?"

"I'm here, Adds." Jeff's voice sent a pang of hurt through him and his breath hitched. Jeff had given him that nickname, and the only people that called him that were the Hardys and their little clan. He didn't talk to any of them anymore, hadn't even spoken with Amy in months. He missed them. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Didn't want to remember the friends he'd had, the reason he'd pushed them all away.

"Turn it on again? Please?" He hated the weakness in his voice. Hated what he'd become.

"Sure. You thirsty?" He nodded and sat up to drink from the bottle of Gatorade Jeff handed him. When he was done he rested his head back on Jeff's stomach and lost himself in the absurd problems of people who didn't exist, feeling long fingers running softly through his hair.

o~o~o

Adam had a few more bad moments during the day, but he seemed to be getting over the worst. He completely embarrassed himself by crying openly at the drama on the screen, but Jeff just stroked his hair and gave him tissues. No matter how his emotions fluctuated or how sore he was, his head rarely left its spot on Jeff's belly.

That evening they decided to abandon Wysteria Lane and watch RAW. It was strange seeing his colleagues out performing, living their normal lives, while he was just languishing in bed. He realized Jeff was in the same boat. He hadn't left him to train or work out at all. He tried to apologize for that, but Jeff shushed him and told him to watch Randy kick some ass. It was good to see Randy again, even just on the screen. The whole show was like catching up with old friends and he even found himself smiling and cheering them on.

After RAW Jeff had to get up and walk around for a minute. "I'm gonna go grab some real food. You wanna try any?"

"God, no," Adam said, sitting up. "Just the thought makes me feel all queasy. But you go, you've been stuck with me all day. Take a walk, leave the fucking house and get take-out or something."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not leaving you in the house alone. What if you have another case of the shakes or something?"

"That hasn't happened for hours. I'll be fine. I'll just watch my show while you're gone."

Jeff had stood up and was in mid-stretch, but the comment made him double over laughing. "So, it's your show now? I knew it, you're obsessed." Adam flipped him off. "I'll be down in the kitchen or at the computer if you need me. Just gonna check my emails while I eat."

He must not have gotten much mail, because he was back before the episode was even over. He sat next to Adam on the bed and grabbed a handful of Skittles. Adam was holding his sketch pad, examining the bathtub portrait.

"You actually made me look hot."

"Just drawing what was in front of me," Jeff said, looking over his shoulder at the picture.

"That's not what I saw last time I was in front of a mirror. And I've been in the bathroom a lot today. Christ, I look so sad."

"Well, you are quite the miserable fuck lately," Jeff said.

"I know." He traced his fingers over the picture, careful not to smudge it. "I used to be so fucking strong. Took what I wanted when I wanted and no one could put me down. Now I just play that guy on TV. The real me is a pathetic burden that weeps at chick shows. How the fuck does that happen?"

Jeff was almost afraid to respond. Adam almost seemed to be talking to himself, and Jeff didn't want him to stop. Adam just kept staring at the drawing, though, so he said, "You tell me." Adam snorted.

"I thought I was so fucking smart, giving her attention, telling her how beautiful she was. She totally fell for me. I weaseled my way into her panties just for a shot at that gold. Stupid fucking gold. I wanted to be on top so bad I never saw the signs. And then when she started..." He sighed and rubbed at his mouth. "She drove Randy and Chris away. She was so jealous of how I was still close with Amy, she wouldn't even let me talk to her. Or anyone else, either. She sold my fucking house, man. Auctioned half my shit and she controls all the money. She made sure I had nothing."

Jeff stared. "What the fuck?" he said. "She can't just do that. Not without... is she blackmailing you or something? What does she have on you?"

Adam put the sketch pad aside. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. She's just evil, okay?"

"Adds, if you want my help with this, I have to know what's going on."

"I know, I just... can we wait until after we talk to Dr. Nora? I'd like to at least pretend to have some dignity left by the end of this week. I know I've been asking a lot from you lately, but please, just be patient with me a little longer."

Jeff touched his shoulder. "If you recall, you haven't asked for anything." He gave him a small smile and rubbed his back a little. Adam sighed and curled up with his head on Jeff's tummy again, never seeing the angry frown on Jeff's face as he started the DVD player.

Two hours later Adam heard a soft snoring above his head. He glanced up to see Jeff with his head back against the headboard, fast asleep. He chewed on his cheek for a second, then slid his arms around Jeff's waist. He snuggled closer, listening to Jeff's heartbeat as he tried to feel sleepy.

o~o~o

Jeff awoke unable to breathe. Adam was squeezing him and drenching them both with sweat.

"Ad-" Jeff gasped, grabbing Adam's arm to loosen his hold, "Adam. Adds, you okay?" Shit, was he seizing? He swept his hair back to see his face. No. His eyes were squinched shut and his brow furrowed. Not the slackened look of a seizure. Jeff let out a relieved whoosh of breath. Just another case of the shakes. Adam pressed his face into Jeff and whimpered. Maybe a nightmare? "Adam," he said again, rubbing his back. "I'm here, Adam."

"No," he mumbled. "I'll do it. No more." Jeff was about to shake his arm but froze when Adam spoke his name. "Stop, Jeff, please... no... NO!" Adam bolted out of Jeff's arms, screaming. Jeff reached for him.

"Shh, Adam. You were dreaming, it's okay." Adam twitched away from him, panic in his eyes.

"Jeff?" He finally woke up and looked at Jeff, who was by now on his knees, hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, sobbed once, then burst into tears. Jeff wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, now. It's all over, I'm here. It was just a dream."

"Fuck," he wailed, breath hitching. "She wouldn't... you were... she was gonna... _hurk... guk..." _Adam launched off the bed and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jeff heard the sound of retching. He tried to follow, but the door was locked.

"Adam! Lemme in!" He didn't like a locked door between them. He could choke, or hurt himself.

"I'm okay. I just..." Adam retched again and Jeff jiggled the doorknob, as if that would magically unlock the door.

"I'm breaking the door down," Jeff said.

"No! No, I'm.. I'll be okay. I just... need a few minutes."

Jeff pressed his forehead against the door, listening to him cough and spit. "A few minutes. But if I can't hear you, this door is coming down." He turned and slid down the door, running his hands over his face and into his hair. He was going to fix this when Adam chose to stay with him. And he would. Jeff would make certain of that.

**_Rhi:_ Dammit, Billy, you added another chapter, didn't you? _Billy:_ You caught me. But they cuddle so cute! Poor Adam just wanted to be held. He's not himself right now. _Rhi: *_sigh* Okay, okay. I see your point. I'm still gonna make Kip punish you for hijacking, though. Well, as soon as he recovers from what David did to him. Stop cheering! Ugh, Muses, right? Sorry guys, I'll have some teaser smut for you next chap, which is half-written already, so you'll see it soon. Loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Woo! Took a lot longer than I expected. This chp kinda got away from me. And that was after I had to scrap half of it and start over b/c my brain stopped working. Takers dark lover, yeah, Jeff is planning on sticking with Adam through it all. Right now Darren (my outline-derailer) seems to be taking over, but it think I got a handle on the muses, now. Maybe. Terrahfry, Billy thinks you like torturing him, but I don't think he really minds, lol. And yes, Jedam cuddles are def the best kind! As for the dream, well don't worry, I won't leave you in the dark forever. All will be revealed in due time. You inspire me. So much luffs to you! JoMoFan-spot, your reviews make me so happy! You truly get what I'm trying to do with both Jeff and Adam's characters, which lets me know I'm doing my job. And I'm glad you appreciate that I'm trying to make things accurate. Drug abuse is not something to be taken lightly, kids! It will flat fuck you up! Fortunately his recovery takes a turn for the better here. He's really over the worst... of the detox, anyway. We've got a little ways to go before secrets can be spilled, but not too long. In the meantime, here's a little treat...**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, "happy ending," oral, so much touching  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

The next morning Jeff woke alone. He was snuggled down in Adam's bed, covers tucked under his chin. Had Adam tucked him in? When he'd finally come out of the bathroom he hadn't said much, just laid down and quietly asked to be held. The poor guy was starved for affection, for tenderness. Adam had always been the touchy-feely type. Jeff wondered when the last time was that Adam had been hugged. Jeff had spooned him, staying silent and still, waiting for Adam to talk to him, to tell him what that dream had been about. He never did.

Jeff stretched, trying to work out the kink that had developed in his neck yesterday. He needed a shower, but he needed to find Adam first. He opened the bedroom door to the smell of bacon and the sound of kitchenware clattering. Shit. Adam was cooking? He made his way to the kitchen as quickly as he could.

Adam was in his underwear and a batter-splotched apron. He stood in front of the stove, dunking bread into batter and dropping it onto a too-hot skillet, flinching and swearing. A platter of greasy bacon was standing ready on the breakfast bar along with a dish of gelatinous-looking scrambled eggs. Adam frowned at the cookbook that was splayed open on the stove, way too close to the burner. There were eggshells on the counter and a measuring cup had been knocked over, dribbling milk onto the counter top and floor.

"Holy shit, it looks like Julia Childs exploded in here," Jeff said. Adam jumped and knocked the cookbook onto the floor. At least he wouldn't be burning the place down. Yet.

"Oh. Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Breakfast is almost ready. I was just about to put on some pants and come wake you."

"Flip the toast. And turn the burner down," Jeff told him, grabbing a paper towel and blotting the bacon.

Adam did so. "Didn't think about that. Do you know how hard it is to find something telling you how to make scrambled eggs? It's like they just expect everyone to know."

Jeff shook his head, smiling. "I take it you're feeling better?" Apparently they weren't going to talk about the night before. He was dying to ask, but he'd promised him patience. He would ask all his questions after Dr. Nora cleared him to do so.

Adam shrugged. "I feel like I just lost an Iron Man match to Regal, but whatever. It's not like I've never been in pain before," he said, scraping the French toast off the skillet and placing it on a stack next to the stove. He set it on the breakfast bar with the rest of the food. "Well, it's not pretty."

"I'm sure it'll taste fine. Are you eating?"

Adam raised his eyebrows. "I just got to the point where I can drink one of those stupid shakes without feeling nauseous. I'm not braving my cooking." Jeff laughed and drowned the toast in butter and syrup while Adam started to clean up. "How is it?" he asked after a few minutes, a puppy-dog look in his hazel eyes. "Damn, it's terrible, I know."

"No, no," Jeff said, chewing the rubbery bacon. "It's... okay, the eggs are terrible. But the toast is good. You know, the non-burnt bits." He looked up at Adam, nodding. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Cereal," they said together.

o~o~o

They fed most of Adam's attempt at breakfast to Jack and Lucas, and the dogs, who had been feeling decidedly neglected the past couple days, thought they'd gone to heaven. Adam suggested they go to the gym and work out. Jeff wasn't sure Adam was ready for that yet.

"Come on, Jeffro," he whined, handing Jack the last of the bacon. "I won't do any serious training, but I can at least spot you, do some cardio. You've gotta go to Smackdown in a couple days and if you suck because you've been too busy babysitting me I'll refuse to forgive myself."

Jeff sighed. He really did need to get back in the gym. "Okay, but you're staying on the treadmill. No weight machines, no high resistance, and you can't get in the ring."

Adam rolled his eyes as they set out to where the Hardys worked out. "Yes, Mother."

The Hardys had a pretty nice gym. Not professional or anything, but they had several machines and a ring. Jeff turned on the stereo and Adam did as he was told, sticking to light cardio. As he began to work out the kinks from the day before and limber up, though, he longed to do more. It was what he was used to. Pushing himself, working through the pain that injury, or just life, dealt out. He wanted to feel strong again, a bit like his old self. So when Jeff got in the ring, practicing flips and bumps and looking like he was actually in a match with thin air, Adam took advantage. Making certain his guardian and caretaker was distracted, he crept to a weight machine. He started light, but soon he was pushing himself. Strive harder, work through it, embrace the hurt and turn it into drive. And oh, did it hurt. It felt so good.

"I told you not to do that," Jeff said as he helped a hobbling Adam onto his back deck. "Now, repeat after me: Jeffro is always right."

"Jeffro's being an asshole," Adam groaned.

"And Adam's getting what he deserves for not listening to me," Jeff added. He led him to a door in the back of the house and pushed it open. "This is the changing room. There's a little shower so you can rinse off some of that sweat. You are not turning my hot tub into stank soup. Should be some trunks in that drawer. I'll get you some meds and fire up the tub." He walked back to the main house, shaking his head. If Adam thought he was sore before...

Suddenly Jeff had an idea. He could help Adam out a little here. After all, even though he'd disobeyed, he'd shown some initiative. He'd shown signs that he wanted to get better, he wanted to live. Especially after such a hard night last night.

He brooded a bit as he set up the equipment on the deck. It was still warm for autumn, a beautiful day to spend in the open air, but all Jeff could think about was Adam's confessions of the night before. How had Vickie gotten that kind of hold on him? What secret was that devastating, that silencing? Jeff decided he didn't care. She could have witnessed Adam murder someone and it wouldn't matter. Jeff would still want him. Hell, in reality it probably wasn't as big a deal as it was in Adam's head. He was sure that whatever it was, he would help Adam find a solution. Hell, he would _be_ the solution. When everything was set up he went into the changing room where Adam was searching through the drawers, a towel around his waist.

"Don't bother," Jeff said. "I've decided I'm going to give you a massage, first."

"A what?"

"You heard me," he said, stripping off his own sweaty clothes and stepping into the shower. "I'm just gonna rinse off real quick so you don't pass out when I raise my arms."

"You do know why I don't get massages at public gyms anymore, right?" Adam said from the other side of the curtain. Jeff laughed.

"Everyone within a six-block radius of you getting one knows why. Didn't Big Dave threaten to rip your balls off if you didn't shut your yap?" Jeff remembered very well what Adam sounded like when he was being massaged. He grunted and moaned at the top of his voice, and once or twice Jeff had even sneaked off to a shower cubicle nearby, stroking himself as he imagined being the one causing all those filthy noises. Upon consideration he yanked the faucet all the way to cold, biting his lip as the icy water hit him.

"Massages are supposed to be relaxing! What's the point if I have to concentrate on keeping quiet?" Jeff could hear the pout in the man's voice and stepped further under the spray, shivering and trying not to cry out. He'd have preferred a quick jerk-off, but this would have to do. After a couple minutes he turned off the water and poked his head out of the stall, seeing Adam still standing there, arms crossed. "You sure you're cool with this?" he asked, handing Jeff a towel.

"We're totally secluded," Jeff said, drying off and trying to keep his teeth from chattering. "Not a soul can hear you scream. Besides me, but I think I can handle it."

"Is that why your lips are blue?"

"Just go get on the table," Jeff said, snapping his towel at him. He pulled on a pair of swim trunks before following Adam to the deck. Cold shower or no, he wasn't going out there in a towel. You could only push your control so far.

Adam surveyed the deck. Jeff had set up the old massage table a few feet from the hot tub. A black-lacquered bar stool stood beside it stocked with oil, towels, Gatorade and, bless Jeff, the pill plate. He limped over, took the pills and sat on the massage table. He'd never had one of Jeff's world-famous massages. It was something Jeff had picked up before they really started making money, which made him the unofficial masseuse for Matt and his friends. Amy still swore by Jeff's magic fingers and his friends often wheedled him for back rubs. Adam hadn't had a good rubdown in a while. He was kinda looking forward to it.

"Face down, Adds. You know the drill," Jeff said as he approached, pulling his hair into a wet bun. Adam stretched out on the table, adjusting his towel. "Haven't done a full-body massage in a while, but I think I remember how to do it. I used to give enough of 'em."

Adam looked up at him. "You don't have to do-" Jeff grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into the hole in the headrest.

"I don't have to do shit. Now relax." Jeff cracked his knuckles and grabbed the oil. How many times did he have to tell Adam that? He poured oil onto his hands, rubbed them together, and slid them over the broad expanse of Adam's back. He smiled at the way the oil made his muscles shimmer in the warm sunlight for a moment, then got to work.

"Ugh. Holy Jesus, you're tight," Jeff said, pushing his fingers into Adam's skin. He got on the table and straddled Adam's waist for leverage. He tried to ignore Adam's groans as he kneaded his flesh.

"Fuck, that's good," Adam said. "Harder... just like that..." Jeff probed Adam's back, finding each knot and working it until it turned smooth and supple in his hands. He used the heels of his hands, his elbows, digging into him deep and hard, and still Adam begged for more. "Yesss! Oooohhh, fuck... lower... Oh god, ow! Yeah, right there. Uuggh... that's it..." Jeff slid down Adam's body, trying not to grind his stiffening cock into his ass. He traced the dimples just above Adam's ass with his thumbs before starting on the small of his back. Adam's slutty moans were starting to get to him. The towel slid down, exposing the crack of his ass.

_Take him now, _the dark voice screamed in Jeff's head. _Claim him. Make him beg to be yours._ Jeff blinked, seeing a droplet of sweat fall off his nose and onto Adam's skin. He couldn't. Not yet. Soon. He had to do this right. He gave his head a quick shake. Okay, ass and thighs. He could do this. He moved down to straddle his legs and pushed the towel up, sliding his hands under it. He closed his eyes as an extra precaution. His steely will wouldn't be enough if he accidentally caught a glimpse of Adam's entrance.

He kneaded the firm round perfection of Adam's cheeks, trying to pretend it was Matt or Shannon under his fingers. He almost came undone when his thumb slipped between those globes and brushed against the wrinkled, hot skin of his pucker. He groaned aloud, but the sound was drowned out by Adam's own loud moans. He was Adam's friend right now. Friends don't rape friends. Friends don't rape friends. He kept the mental litany going as he moved down to where buttocks met thighs, squeezing and probing for more knots in the muscle. Adam squirmed, pushing back into his hands.

"Stop moving," Jeff growled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Just, please, do it harder," Adam said in a slutty whine. "Mmm yeah, that's good... uhm, make it hurt..." Jeff swallowed his lust and used both hands on each thigh, digging in hard as he worked his way to his knees, listening to Adam cry out in pain and pleasure. He sighed when he got to the backs of his knees and hopped off the table to do his calves. Christ but he had beautiful legs. Now that he wasn't pinning him down with his own body it was easier to ignore Adam's noise and just admire the flesh he was touching. He realized he was looking at this all wrong. Instead of driving himself crazy thinking about what he couldn't take this second, he should be enjoying this opportunity to explore Adam's body at length. To give Adam the pleasure he needed instead of the pleasure that Jeff wanted.

Feet were Jeff's favorite part to massage. They were complex and full of nerves to tease. Plus he could take a long time to do them, letting himself calm down and adjust to his new mindset before he started on Adam's front. Feet were also a nice little break for his hands. He didn't have to press a fraction as hard, and while his fingers were strong and limber from constant use in the ring and in his art, massages of this sort were still exhausting business.

"Okay, turn over," he said when he was done. Adam did so, managing to keep the towel in place, but Jeff couldn't miss the hard ridge straining under it. He gave it a pointed glance and raised his eyebrows at Adam.

"Yeah, sorry. Been a while since I've had a rubdown like this. Regular massages don't do that to me, but these deep muscle ones do. Just ignore it; most masseurs do."

"Most?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

Adam shrugged, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jeff took a deep breath and grabbed the oil. He stood behind his head and started on his shoulders, trying not to let his eyes wander to the towel. Of course, now he was looking directly into Adam's face, watching those beautiful plump lips part and move as he hummed and groaned. He closed his own eyes and concentrated on what his fingers were doing. Slowly he moved down his chest until he felt nipples stiffen under his fingertips. Arms. Work on the arms.

Working on Adam's arms was fun. He got to study his tattoos in great detail as he massaged. He stroked his hands and rubbed his fingers between his palms, promoting circulation. Jeff took a deep breath and shook out his own arms and rolled his neck. He breathed again, centering himself and trying not to be so damn horny. It was working a little. His cock was only at half-mast now. It would have to do.

"Now, I'm gonna be real gentle on your abs. They must hurt. Probably gotten more of a workout the past couple days than they have during a week in the gym."

"You ain't kidding," Adam mumbled.

"Easiest way to do this is to get on top of you." Adam just nodded. The massage must be working to relax him. Jeff briefly wondered just how relaxed a certain part of him was. Bet he'd be easy to get in now. But this wasn't sexy time. This was explore and appreciate Adam's body time. And Jeff planned to do just that. He climbed up and straddled his thighs again, not thinking about how close their dicks were to each other. He poured more oil and spread it on his stomach, chest and sides, admiring the way it sparkled against his fuzz in the sunshine. He pulled on the towel a little, tucking it around Adam's hard on. It rested right against his belly and he had to reach under it to do this right, and he couldn't touch it directly. Not without giving it a massage, too. He slipped his thumbs under the towel to press and slide up and over his abdominals, easing the tension. He traced over every line of his musculature, memorizing the color and texture of his skin, imagining how he would use his paints to capture it. Adam's loud groans had settled to soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure. Jeff didn't find this any easier to ignore, but at least he wasn't begging aloud anymore. He pressed harder along his ribcage and used both hands on each of his sides, turning his lats to butter in his hands. He explored Adam's hip dents next, moving the towel lower and lower on the sides until his hips were exposed. Kinda looked like he'd just hung the towel on Adam's erection. Jeff smirked at the effect and pulled the towel back into place, ready to finish the thighs and end his torture.

Jeff got off the table and started at Adam's knee, wrapping his hands around the large thigh muscle and kneading. Adam started to moan again, but Jeff thought he had a handle on this. He'd detached just enough from the situation so he wouldn't be driven wild, but could still appreciate it. And jerk off to it later. Many times.

"What's this from?" Jeff asked when he found a mass of scar tissue. Of course, there were scars all over his body, it came with the job description, but Jeff thought he would have remembered Adam getting an injury like that. It was uneven and ragged, and the placement was just odd. He ran his fingers over it and Adam squirmed.

"Biking accident. Went over handlebars and brake lever got me. No big deal, but it didn't heal right."

Carelessness had marred Adam's pretty skin. Jeff shook his head. Something like that wouldn't happen under his care. Once his hands had reached Adam's hip he grabbed a towel and flung it over his shoulder. He settled Adam's foot on the towel and knelt on the table, pushing Adam's knee almost to his chest, rubbing his thigh as he stretched him. He was doing just fine... until he felt his knuckles against the skin of Adam's ballsack. His eyes slid shut and he shuddered. The tension of all the closeness, the touching, the cuddling of the past few days, the bath, the massage, all that he'd been repressing, finally snapped. Almost of its own will his hand turned and cupped Adam's balls, hefting their weight and feeling the closely-trimmed hair tickling his palm. His oiled middle finger slid down his taint and nestled against his asshole. It happened in a second and he was about to sink his teeth into Adam's thigh when Adam yelped and jumped. Jeff jerked back as if shocked, leaping off the table and almost falling on his ass. He recovered his balance and paced, one hand on his side. He pressed the other wrist against his furrowed brow before stopping and grabbing his knees.

"Shit, Adam. I-" He had no idea what to say after that. He looked up at Adam, who was sitting up on his elbows.

"I suspected you were copping a feel here and there, but that was definitely a grope."

"Yeah. I know. Massage over." He stood up straight and pulled the towel off his shoulder, wiping his hands with it.

"But... what about my other leg? You can't just leave one leg undone, it'll fuck up my ch'i," he pouted.

Jeff stopped and stared at him. Was he fucking serious? "I can't, Adam. If I try to finish you off, I'm gonna end up really finishing you off." He gazed at Adam's crotch and unconsciously licked his lips.

Adam blinked at him for a second. "I thought you used to do this for lots of people. Hell, I've seen you do this for Matt."

"You're not Matt," Jeff said, turning away.

Adam cocked his head. Jeff had been so giving, so tender and respectful all week. Even now he was refusing to take advantage of him. In that moment he was certain he'd never met anyone like him. So what if he couldn't be a saint? Besides, he could probably use the relief, himself. His dick was throbbing. "Fuck it," he said, and Jeff turned, a questioning look in his eyes. "Finish my other leg. You don't want to leave me with fucked-up ch'i." He laid back and closed his eyes. He waited a moment, wondering if he'd walked away. Soon, though, he felt hesitant fingertips on his neglected thigh muscle. His pleased sigh turned into a moan when Jeff started giving his leg the same treatment the other had received.

This time after Jeff stretched him he eased up until his leg was perpendicular to the table. He took his ankle and straightened his leg until it pointed straight up in the air, then ran his fingers down his shin and calf to his knee. Jeff hooked his leg over his shoulder and his hands continued their journey down his thigh, sliding his nails over Adam's skin and making him whimper. He ghosted his fingertips over his ballsack before cupping it. Adam gasped, then moaned deep in his throat. It was a different sound than his massage-moans. The difference was subtle, but it was there. Jeff let Adam's knee slide off his shoulder and he knelt between Adam's spread legs. It was just as wonderful a place to be as he'd imagined. His other hand slipped under the towel and wrapped around his cock. Fucking goddamn towel. He stopped fondling Adam's balls to toss it away and gazed at the swollen, leaking rod in his hand.

"So pretty," he murmured.

"Don't talk," Adam moaned, his eyes still closed. They snapped open, though, when Jeff leaned over him and gripped his hair.

"Oh no, you don't," he said. "You don't get to lie here and imagine some bimbo holding your dick. You're going to see me doing this." Jeff stroked him, squeezing gently and Adam arched into his hand. "I want you to know exactly who's making you so hot, who's getting you off."

"Jeff, I- ohhh, fuck..." Adam's eyelids fluttered as Jeff stroked him faster, tightening his grip in his hair.

"Mmm, you like that, hm? Shit, even if you weren't so fucked up right now you would have said yes, wouldn't you? Such a whore..."

Adam even whined like a whore as Jeff ran his thumb over his slit, twisting his oily fist around his cockhead. "So good... feels... so good..." His shaft hardened even more and Jeff stopped his rhythm, gripping his base and pressing his thumb to the underside, rubbing just a bit. "Jeff... please..."

"Please what?" Jeff asked, tugging his hair a little.

"Don't stop, fuck... I need..."

"Tell me what you need. I can give you everything you need, Adds, but I wanna hear you beg for it. Can you beg, my pretty little whore?"

Adam looked into Jeff's half-lidded eyes, into the dark power and hunger that had seeped into the green. "Please, Jeff, please let me cum. I need to cum for you." He didn't know where the 'for you' had come from, but it must have been exactly what Jeff wanted to hear. A soft smile crept across his parted lips and he resumed stroking him, pulling his cock hard and fast.

"So nice, baby. Cum for Jeffy. Cum in my hand, my sweet, gorgeous slut. All mine..." Adam thrust into Jeff's palm, Jeff's words sending him into orgasm.

"Yours, yes... cumming for you... my Jeffy, yes... FUCK!" Jeff felt Adam's cock pulsing in his palm as he came onto his own stomach and chest. He kept stroking and squeezing, milking Adam for every sweet drop, feeling it spill over his fingers. He never took his eyes off Adam's face, loving the way he bared his sharp white teeth as he grunted and panted. He thumbed his slit gently and smiled when Adam's eyes stopped rolling and he looked at him.

"Now the massage is over." He swung his legs over Adam's boneless body and slid off the table. "I need a real shower." He started to walk away, but stopped when fingers closed around his wrist.

"Jeff?"

Jeff half-turned, eyebrows raised. He didn't bother trying to hide the tent in his trunks and Adam's eyes locked on it.

"Yeah?" he asked, feeling impatient. He had Adam's cum all over his hand and he wanted to use it as lube to jerk off before it dried. Then Adam licked his lips, still looking at his crotch. Jeff cocked his head. "Adds?"

"I just..." Adam's eyes darted from his face to his groin and back. "I wanna thank you. Want to... want to show you how grateful I am." Jeff narrowed his eyes, turning to fully face him.

"Are you saying you want my dick?"

Adam let go of Jeff's wrist and rolled to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. His naked, oiled body gleamed in the afternoon sun and trails of cum were dribbling down his torso. Some of his hair had fallen forward and he looked up at him through the golden strands. "I want to please you."

Jeff almost came right then. His brain tried to form words and failed. Things were definitely not going as planned. He continued to blink at him until Adam grabbed the waistband of his trunks and pulled him closer. "You don't have to," he heard himself mumble.

"That's why I want to," Adam said. Jeff raised his hand to trace Adam's lower lip with a cum-soaked finger and Adam sucked it in. He tongued the finger, tasting himself and letting it slip a little into his throat before swallowing around it. When he pulled back he looked up into Jeff's stunned face. "I think I remember how."

Jeff swallowed. "You've done this before." Adam nodded, licking and nipping at Jeff's other fingers.

"Jay and I used to... experiment. When we were teenagers and he started realizing he's gay." He leaned forward and nuzzled Jeff's groin, lapping at the wet spot on the cloth as he held his eyes. "I popped his cherry."

Jeff's brain reeled. A week ago he hardly ever thought of Adam outside the arena, much less considered the supposedly straight man as a sexual possibility. Now here he stood, Adam tugging on his trunks and telling him that the 'brothers' he thought he'd known so well had been secret lovers. "What about you? Have you been popped?"

"If you mean have I ever had a dick up my ass, then no," Adam answered, then paused in the act of freeing Jeff's erection. "And before you ask, no. Not gonna happen."

Jeff smiled at this little defiance and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. _Not today, anyway, _he thought. Aloud, he said, "No. I was just curious."

Satisfied with that, Adam pulled the trunks all the way down. He caressed Jeff's thigh, gazing at the hard dick in front of him and wondering how he would fit it all in his mouth. He started with a long, slow lick up the underside of the shaft, listening to Jeff curse above him. Jeff was definitely bigger than Jay ever was, but that just meant Adam had to try harder. He put his lips around the head, tasting him and teasing the slit with his tongue. Jeff tasted surprisingly good. He pulled back and gave the tip a little kiss before taking in as much as he could. He got farther than he expected before he felt that warning tickle in the back of his throat. He stopped and swallowed, breathing in through his nose before relaxing his throat muscles and trying again.

"Shit, Adam. Unngh, not gonna last long." Adam pulled back and took Jeff's cock in his hand before blowing cool air over the wet shaft.

"Calm down, Jeffrey. Want you to enjoy it."

Jeff growled low in his throat. "Holy fuck, you're good at this." Too good. He couldn't be this good if he didn't love doing it.

"We experimented a lot," Adam said before swallowing him again. Jeff grunted as Adam used his hand, too, sucking and stroking, twisting his fist and flicking his tongue up and down his shaft. Jeff swept back Adam's hair and held it in his fist, watching in awe as Adam's beautiful mouth fucked him. He tried deep throating again and this time Jeff let him, reveling in every pulse of his tongue and spasm in his throat. There was only about an inch left over when he had enough and reversed course. His hazel eyes looked up to meet Jeff's as he pulled back. Adam moaned, sending vibrations through Jeff's groin and sucked hard, letting his bottom teeth graze him ever so lightly.

Jeff pulled him off his dick by his hair. "Open wide," he said through his teeth, and Adam complied, sticking his tongue out as far as he could. Jeff took his dick in hand and stroked himself. "You love sucking my cock, don't you? Want me to cum on that pretty face... ooohhh, Adam... yeaahh..." He coated Adam's waiting lips and tongue in his seed, getting some on his chin, cheeks and in his hair. Adam swallowed what he could a little too eagerly. He started to lick his lips but Jeff leaned down and pressed his mouth to Adam's. He plundered Adam's hot mouth with his tongue, exploring and caressing, loving the way their tastes mingled. Finally he pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger on Adam's for a moment before resting his forehead against his, both of them gasping for breath.

"We should get cleaned up." Adam nodded an agreement and Jeff stood, pulling his trunks back into place. Adam swung his legs over the side of the massage table and sat up, not bothering to cover himself with a towel. Jeff smiled at him and stroked his cheek, smearing a line of cum. "Looks like war paint." Adam grinned and ducked his head, and, oh, there was that blush again. "Why don't you go rinse off and sit in the hot tub for a while. I'm going to take a long hot shower and start on dinner. You think you can work the hot tub controls okay?"

"Yeah. Um, Jeff? I said... some stuff and... look, I don't want you to think I'm your boyfriend or something."

Jeff looked at him for a second. No, the word _boyfriend_ had never crossed his mind. "Promises made during orgasms don't count. I know that."

"I just... I don't want shit to be awkward now," Adam explained. "Besides this whole being sick business, i really liked hanging out with you."

"Me, too," Jeff said. "That doesn't have to change. I mean, if you and Jay can do it, we can. Still friends?"

Adam sighed in relief. Jeff seemed to get it. "Yeah. Friends."

"You wanna try and eat tonight?"

Adam looked thoughtful for a second and cocked his head. "You know, I think I might. I might actually be starting to feel hungry."

"Good deal," Jeff said, a genuine grin on his face. "I'll make something light and come get you when it's almost ready. Now go relax."

Adam watched Jeff make his way into the house before hopping off the table. His legs felt kinda wobbly, but he made it through the shower and turned on the bubbles in the hot tub. He dropped his towel and sank under the water, feeling for the first time that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to turn out okay.

o~o~o

Thousands of miles away an airplane took to the sky, winging its way towards Raleigh-Durham. Its passengers ordered drinks and turned on their MP3 players, read books and opened their laptops. Cori, the head flight attendant, surveyed the scene, making sure everyone was at least begrudgingly content and that her girls were doing their best. It was her fourth flight that day and already she felt harried, used, and unwilling to put up with any shit. She made her rounds, picking out the troublemakers and noting where the babies and elderly were. Someone in business class caught her eye and she called Jeannie over.

"Hey, keep an eye on 2B. Keep it sweet and short and stay out of the way."

Jeannie nodded. "I was planning on it. Such anger in those dark eyes," she said, shaking her head.

"Can the melodramatics and get the drink cart," Cori said, rolling her own eyes as Jeannie went on her way. Fucking aspiring actresses. But she did her job, and did it well, so Cori couldn't complain too much. And her sweetness made her the best person to wait on the occasional irate passenger. Cori didn't know who was waiting for 2B in North Carolina, but whoever it was, she didn't envy them.

**There are so many things in this story that weren't supposed to happen when I wrote the initial outline. The bj, for instance. Jeff made a valiant effort and held out a lot longer than I would, I tell you what. Usually I'm not a big fan of the money shot, but letting Adam take control of his orgasm would have been letting it go too far, at least in Jeff's mind. Also, I've noticed that my chaps with sex scenes tend to be the longest. Too much? Eh, I'm sure you don't mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention that for my purposes Smackdown & ECW are live shows. Terrahfry, noooo, we NEVER torture Muses! Hehe. Yeah, I seem to have a thing about the boys cooking. It's just so cute. As for the underwear, well I think he just woke up and wandered downstairs without even thinking about it. He's not too modest. They're in locker rooms and such all the time, how much modesty could they have left? Yes, Adam is mouthy and loud. I likes my Adds mouthy and sleazy, with a sweet cream-filled center. And Jeff totally deserved that blow job, lol! Takers dark lover, thanks, and cold showers all around! Here's that chap you wanted. :) **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, growling, AAAANNNGST  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Jeff stalked to his room and rifled through all the crap on the dresser for his cigarettes. Shit shit shit shit shit. He'd lost it. He'd let Adam call the shots. What the fuck was wrong with him? He found his pack with the lighter inside and fished one out. This was not a good precedent. It destroyed his credibility if he let Adam wrap him around his finger. He lit the cigarette and sat on the bed, taking a long, slow drag. He hadn't had one since he'd checked his emails the night before; he didn't want to smoke around Adds while he was still feeling sick. The nicotine hit him hard, making his head buzz pleasantly.

He knew he had more control than that. He'd proven it. But something about Adam affected him like no one else had. He just couldn't resist him. It would probably be easier when Adam truly belonged to him, when he wasn't just being his friend. He mashed out his spent smoke and got in the shower, letting the hot spray clear his head. Yes, that's what it was. Mistakes were understandable right now. He'd been concentrating so hard on taking care of Adam physically he'd been distracted from his eventual goal. Now that Adam was feeling better, though, he had to make sure things like that happened only on his terms. And he had to start planting seeds, laying foundations for the future. Adam was going to choose him. _And then, _he thought as his hands roamed down his body, _I will lay my claim._

o~o~o

Adam ate pretty well, considering it was his first solid food in over two days. He wanted to devour everything in sight, but Jeff convinced him to take it slow. It was good to see his appetite was making a comeback, though. After dinner they plopped onto the couch in front of the TV, needing a change of scenery from the bedroom. Besides, the TV in the living room was bigger. They chose a movie and loaded it into the DVD player.

"ECW is tonight, you wanna watch Jay?" Jeff asked as he grabbed the remote. Adam had enjoyed seeing his friends on RAW enough. He tucked a couple throw pillows behind his back and propped his legs up on the ottoman, expecting Adam to do the same.

"Sure," Adam replied. He curled up on his side and settled his head on Jeff's belly, barely even thinking about it. At some point resting his head there had begun to feel like coming home. "How is Sabin taking Jay's move to WWE?"

Jeff's grin at Adam's choice of pillow faded. He suddenly wished he hadn't brought Jay up. He wasn't going to lie to Adam, but he hadn't wanted to bring this up while he was still fragile. Too late now, though. Of course, this could work to his advantage. The more alone Adam felt, the more he would cling to Jeff. "Well, he was doing okay with it for a while, but now... not so much. They broke up."

Adam twisted his head around to look at him, eyes wide. "Oh shit, really? Fuck, I never turned my phone back on after I got off the plane, I should call him. I mean, last time I talked to Jay he was ready to take the boy home and make it legal. He must be devastated." He started to sit up, but Jeff put a firm hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him back down.

"He was, but he's starting to do better now. That happened over a month ago." He watched Adam's brow furrow as he tried to fathom what Jeff had just told him. When he did, the heartbreak in his eyes twisted Jeff's stomach. Adam's best friend, his brother – hell, his lover – hadn't come to him when he'd lost the love of his life. Not one person had bothered telling him. Adam turned away to stare at the blank TV.

"I don't wanna watch Jay no more," he mumbled. Jeff sighed and pet his hair.

"I feel like I just told you that you've been dumped."

"Yeah, me too." Adam hugged Jeff's middle and sighed. "I've pushed everyone away."

Jeff took Adam's chin and made him meet his eyes. "It's not your fault." He let him go and stroked his hair again. "You've been sick, but you're working on getting well. You're working hard and doing better every day. And hey, as soon as you're healthy I'm sure the two of you will be BFFs again. You'll run to each other with open arms and fall into a tearful embrace. It'll be very heartbreaking. I'll bring tissues."

Adam snorted, giggling in spite of himself. "You weirdo. You could always make me smile."

"It's my superpower."

"Making me smile? That's a lame-ass superpower."

Jeff shrugged. "I think it's a pretty good one."

Adam shook his head, still smiling, and snuggled back onto Jeff's middle. "Turn on the damn movie, Jeffrey."

About halfway through the movie Adam started picking at Jeff's fingernail polish, commenting that it was almost completely chipped away. Jeff broke out his box of nail stuff and removed the old polish before handing Adam a bottle of blue, so dark it was almost black. Adam sat up and put Jeff's hand on his knee, raising it close to his face to see what he was doing. He was concentrating so hard on dabbing polish neatly onto the nail that his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He almost bit it off when the front door banged open and the dogs started barking at the intruder.

Adam jerked, painting half of Jeff's finger, and his other hand gripped the bottle so tight his knuckles turned white. _It's her. Holy shit, she's found me. _

"Jeff!" Matt bellowed from the foyer. His voice turned to a croon when he saw his dog. "Hey, Lucas, come see Daddy. There's my boy. _JEFFREY NERO!"_

"In here!" Jeff called to him, looking at Adam. "Adds, you okay? You're trembling." He put a hand on his shoulder and Adam flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was... was just startled."

Jeff gave him a hard look and opened his mouth to say something, but Matt stomped into the room, Lucas cuddled in his arms. And he was pissed.

"What the hell are you trying to pull? You were supposed to be at the house show on Saturday and I had to cover your ass. What was so- motherfucker. I shoulda known," Matt said when he saw Adam sitting on the couch next to his brother. The blonde was pale, wild-eyed and shaking. Matt had suspected when they'd both disappeared after Jeff went looking for him, but he'd taken Jeff's word and trusted him. He knew he should have taken care of the situation himself.

"I left you a message," Jeff said.

"Yeah, you said you needed to go home for a few days, not shack up with a fucking junkie!" Matt gestured towards Adam, who winced and looked down at Jeff's hand, still in his lap.

"He is not a fucking junkie," Jeff argued.

"Look at him!" Matt shouted. "He sure looks like one to me!"

Jeff narrowed his eyes and got up to stalk towards his brother, who put Lucas down and glared back. "He's going through withdrawal, ass," Jeff hissed.

"I want him out of here," Matt growled.

"That's too fucking bad. This is my house."

"Maybe I should go," a small voice said from the couch. Matt whipped his head around to stare at Adam. The man didn't even sound like himself anymore. "I don't want to come between you guys. I mean, I lost Jay... and if you lost Matt... because of me..."

Jeff shook his head and turned back to Adam, pushing his hair out of his face and tilting his chin up to look at him. "You're not going anywhere. And I couldn't lose this overbearing prick if I tried." Matt huffed and crossed his arms, but Jeff ignored him. "Why don't you watch the movie. I'm going to have a few words with Matt in the den, okay?"

Adam nodded and Jeff led the way to the den, not checking to see if Matt followed. He did. When they got there Matt grabbed Jeff's face, pulling up his eyelid with a thumb and checking his pupils. Jeff batted his hands away.

"Knock it the fuck off. What happened to trust? I've been clean for over a year."

"Yeah, you've been clean before, too, and relapsed. What am I supposed to think here, Jeff?" He sighed and sat on the arm of a chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "I do trust you, Jeffro. I just don't trust that dark side of you that makes you do stupid shit."

"What's the difference?" When Matt shrugged, Jeff crossed his arms. "Well do you believe me now? That I'm just trying to get him through detox?"

"Yeah, I believe you. But if he's doing rehab he needs to be in a facility, not here."

"No. I know what to do. I've been there. He was..." Jeff bit his nail and spit it out, tasting wet polish. "This is just between us, Matty. When I found him he was about to start shooting up. I stopped him. I'm the one with the experience and I'm the one that cared enough to look for him. I was meant to find him and help him. He belongs here."

"If he was shooting up, then he's too fucked up for you to handle," Matt said, his dark eyes wide.

"You're not listening. He didn't use the needle. Because of me. He needs me right now."

Matt considered that for a second, scowling. "Is he fucking you?"

The question so surprised Jeff that he took a step backwards. "What? No! And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm a top? Why doesn't anyone believe me about that? Besides, you saw him. Does he look like he's in any shape to be railing anyone?" _Of course, he can still give a damn good blow job, _he mentally added.

"Then are you fucking him?"

Jeff cocked his head. "Do you know what Imodium is for? Because he's been popping it like candy."

Matt's face twisted in disgust and he threw up his hands. "Okay, ew."

"Any more stupid questions?"

"Look, I know you, Jeffro. You've always had a thing for him. And I know Adam. He may be a pussy hound, but I'm betting he'll take it where he can get it. And I can see it in your eyes. If you haven't fooled around yet, you were about to."

Jeff shifted on his feet. Shit. Matty could always see right through him. "Goddammit, I told you not to get involved," Matt groaned. "You're gonna get attached to him and he's gonna break you."

"I'm not a piece of glass. And we've made it very clear that we're just friends."

"Oh yeah, Adds is a great friend. When he's not strung out or stealing your girlfriend. He _is_ a good guy, Jeff, but he's reckless. I still say he belongs in professional rehab."

"He belongs with me," Jeff said again. "You don't know what he's been through. And he's all alone, except for me. I'm all he's got. Whether you like it or not, I made him a promise: that I would get him through detox. I can't abandon him. Especially not when everyone else has. I promised."

Jeff watched Matt as his sense of honor battled with his need to be a big brother. He knew the promise would get to him. After a moment Matt's shoulders slumped and Jeff knew he was close to winning. "What about your job?" Matt asked. "We're supposed to be at Smackdown on Friday. And what about the house show? We have a pay-per-view on Sunday, what then? You can't babysit him all the time.""

"Dr. Nora is staying with him over the weekend."

"Dr. Nora is seeing him? Well, that's good, anyway. But what about after that?"

_After that, he should be clean. Then the real treatment will begin._ "Vince owes me a month off. I figured he could give it to me after the pay-per-view."

"They want to start putting you in title matches. You really want to risk it?"

"I'll be making a triumphant return in a month. The fans will pop for me. It'll be the perfect time to start chasing gold."

"And what if Vince doesn't see it that way? He could flat out tell you no."

Jeff threw up his hands, exasperated with the third degree. "Then he can fucking fire me. I'm a goddamn cash cow, I'm sure TNA would love to have me back." _And I'll take the best heel in the business with me,_ he thought.

Matt blinked at him. "This really means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"There's more to this, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"No."

"Fuck," Matt said, sliding off the arm of the chair onto the cushion. "You're already fucking attached. Jeff, he's straight, for chrissakes. Shit, he's fucking married. You know, Vickie is going nuts right now trying to figure out where he is."

"I'll just bet she is," Jeff muttered. "Whatever. She's got no part in his recovery. And don't you dare tell her where he is."

"She's his _wife._"

"Not for long."

Matt's onyx eyes filled with pity. "Oh, Jeff."

"It's not like that," Jeff said, rolling his own eyes. "I'm not depending on him to leave her for me. She's... done something to him. He won't tell me everything, not yet, but she's ruined him. That bitch is why he's here, and I'm not gonna let him go back to that."

Matt saw the fire in Jeff's green eyes and knew that he'd lost. He rubbed his hands over his face again. "I think this whole thing is a huge mistake."

"I know you do."

Matt sighed and looked up at him. "If this whole thing blows up in your face, you know I'll be here to help you pick up the pieces."

Jeff's entire countenance softened. "I know. I'd do the same for you."

Matt half-smiled and got up to hug his little brother. "Yeah, you would. I'm still gonna worry about you."

"If you didn't, I'd be worried."

"I love you, bro."

"I love you, too."

o~o~o

Adam sat in the hallway outside the den, painting his toenails and listening to the Hardys discuss him. It was better than sitting in the living room, worrying about what they were saying and thinking about Jay. Besides, what kind of an opportunist would he be if he didn't take advantage of the opportunity to eavesdrop? Not that he was the ultimate anything anymore. He sighed and brushed more paint onto his nails.

He'd never admit it aloud, but he was becoming attached to Jeff, too. Earlier today, during the massage, he'd felt... something. He didn't really know what it was. Maybe gratitude, maybe affection. Maybe it was just some Florence Nightingale shit. And maybe after all this was over it would pass. He didn't know.

He did know that no one had ever stood up for him like this before. Jeff was defending him to his big brother, the man whose approval and respect Jeff craved more than anyone else's. Adam supposed that once upon a time Jay might have stood up for him to someone like that, if Adam hadn't been that person for him. And Adam was usually the one defending Jay. Ugh, no more thinking about Jay. It was too painful.

The point was, Jeff was there for him when no one else was, despite Adam's own efforts at trying to turn him away. He felt a deep sense of loyalty to Jeff. Adam definitely wasn't worth leaving the WWE over, but Jeff was threatening just that, and Adam had no doubt he'd do it. And if he did, Edge would be right behind him.

Adam knew he was coming to depend way too much on Jeff in a short time, and that should worry him. Not just for his own sanity, but because he was just beginning to realize the feelings Jeff had for him. There had always been flirting, sure, but he'd never taken it seriously. The last thing he wanted to do was string his little savior along. After all, Matt was right. He was straight. Well, mostly. He'd forgotten how much he really did enjoy giving a man head. It easily had been the best part of fooling around with Jay, and when he'd done it today it all came back so easily. Like riding a bike. And Jeff had tasted so damn good... He was getting distracted again. He started painting his fingernails.

Jeff made him feel safe. Jeff made him feel hope. Hell, Jeff made him feel again.

Matt brought up Vickie and Adam's stomach dropped. He was a little uncomfortable with how much Jeff had revealed to Matt, but in all honesty he'd expected him to tell him more. He was glad Jeff had kept the extent of what Adam had told him to himself. And as for leaving Vickie, well, what would he do then? He would literally have nothing, nowhere to go. She had him so far over a barrel he doubted he could rent a car if he left her now. Especially after a messy divorce. And it would be messy. His career would be over, she'd make sure of that. Even after, she'd still be coming after him, stalking him. Would Jeff find a place for him to live? Would he want to deal with Vickie's constant interference? His own fear? Where would Adam be if Jeff decided it was too much for him? Actually, Adam thought he knew exactly where he'd be, and a dark mood settled over him.

There was a far greater chance of this blowing up in his own face rather than Jeff's. As the brothers hugged, Adam slunk back to the living room to finish his nails, wanting nothing more than Jeff's arms around him, making him feel safe again.

o~o~o

"So, how much did you hear?" Jeff asked. They'd settled back onto the couch after Matt had left, giving Adam a hard look over Lucas's fluffy head. Adam had resumed his work on Jeff's nails and glanced up at him, going for a look of wide-eyed innocence.

"What do you mean?"

Jeff tilted his head and frowned at him, his eyebrows raised.

"I heard everything," Adam sighed.

Jeff nodded. He hadn't even thought about Adam eavesdropping until he'd come back to the living room and seen Adam sitting there, a hang-dog expression on his face. He thought hard over what he and Matt had discussed, trying to remember what incriminating things Adam might have heard. He should have known the little sneak would listen in. He really needed to be more careful. "So, what do you think?"

Adam shrugged and concentrated on Jeff's nails. "You don't have to take a month off, you know. I already feel a ton better. Thanks to you."

"Well, I want to help you find whatever it is you want to do. Just because you'd be out of detox doesn't mean you're recovered. I want to make sure you're taken care of before I go back to work."

Adam shook his head. "I don't deserve all that. All you've already done."

"This isn't about what you deserve. It's about what you need, and what I want to do for you."

Adam raised his head and blinked at him. "What exactly is it that you want, Jeff? What are you getting out of this deal? Why are you willing to risk your job for me when I haven't done jack for you in years? Because I don't have shit to offer you."

"We've been over this, Adam."

"Yeah. You missed me. I need help and you want to help me, like people helped you. But it just doesn't seem like enough."

Jeff gave him a half-smile. "It is for me. We've enjoyed hanging out together, remember? I'm getting to know you again. Why can't that be enough?"

"Matt was right," Adam said. "I'm reckless. I'll break your heart. I'm just not built that way."

"I know exactly how you're built," Jeff said, laughing. "And you might break my heart if I expected anything from you. Let's just get you through this week, huh? Until Dr. Nora clears you, there are no strings attached. I don't want you to feel like you owe me a damn thing. Then we can talk about whatever comes after."

Adam gazed at him for a moment, chewing on his inner cheek. "And if nothing comes after?"

"What, if you strike out on your own? Or go back to Vickie? Then it's one week out of my life. And I get some good memories." Jeff leered at him. "Some very good memories."

Adam rolled his eyes and turned back to Jeff's nails, a little smile playing on his face.

**Adam thinks Jeff just wants him for his body. Well, who wouldn't? But dude. Adds is such a slut. Is that really all he thinks he has to offer people? I'm not certain what will happen in the next chap yet, but hopefully it will be fun. Because after that I'm pretty sure things will never be the same.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE. This chap kinda got cut in half, because, again, I got carried away with myself. Will Dr. Nora ever get here and clear our Adds for... for whatever Jeff has in store? It's killin me too, folks. Takers dark lover, if I told you now that wouldn't be any fun! ;) Terrahfry, my writing tends to ramble on and on... but I think that's why I manage all those little things that make you smile so. As long as I keep you smiling, my job is done! And yeah, after he felt so good about things in the hot tub, his thought processes have just spiraled. Poor Adam. JoMoFan-spot, your and Terrah's reviews are my crack. Thank you so much! I've always seen Adam as top, which is one reason this is so fun for me. The fact that he's not been frightened or really suspicious of Jeff is indicative of how implicitly he trusts him, and of how addled and vulnerable he's been. I'm glad the characters are coming off complex instead of schizo, lol! I've been kinda worried about that. And who said Matt would mind his own business?**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, ****innuendo, holy crap if you thought there was angst last chapter...  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Jeff fell asleep on the couch, lightly snoring around the stick of a lollipop. Adam was wide awake, though, watching yet another episode of Desperate Housewives and feeling queasy. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten this evening. Of course, Matt scaring the hell out of him and the news about Jay could be part of what was turning his stomach. Plus he hadn't had his pills tonight. He knew he should probably take a Xanax. It would help him sleep and keep some of the raging thoughts in his head at bay.

As he lay in Jeff's lap watching TV, he began to notice something out of the corner of his eye. He stared, fascinated, as the flannel of Jeff's pants twitched in front of his face. He must be having a very good dream. He moved his head back a little, giving Jeff room to grow, as it were. He wondered if Jeff was dreaming about him. He wondered if he really wanted it to be about him. They were supposed to be just friends, right? Just like he and Jay had been. He loved Jay, but they'd never been, like, together. They were just kids, exploring things and getting off. They'd only had actual sex the one time, because Jay wanted to know what it felt like. But Jeff...

His hand hovered over Jeff's erection, fingers twitching. Finally he lowered his hand to Jeff's thigh. He was such a chicken. At his touch, though, Jeff squirmed and made a low sound in his throat. He looked up to see if he'd woken him, but Jeff just smacked his lips, shifting the lollipop stick to the other side of his mouth and smiling softly. Adam sat up, careful not to wake him. He dragged his hand up Jeff's thigh, smiling as Jeff sighed. He'd be an idiot if he said he'd never noticed that Jeff was a good-looking man, but he'd never really seen him in that way before. He gazed at Jeff's parted lips, wondering what would happen if he kissed him right now. Would Jeff stay embedded in his dream, kissing Adam back and arching into his hand when he touched him? Would he call out a name? Would it be his? Or would he wake up and smile, making out with him and holding him close? Maybe they would fool around again. Maybe Jeff would ask Adam to fuck him... or even make love to him? Of course, the most likely thing was that Jeff would wake up and push him away. Adam wasn't even sure which option he wanted to happen. Still, he reached up and pulled the lolly from his mouth, tracing Jeff's lower lip with the diminished blue candy. Jeff's tongue followed the path and Adam could smell the artificial raspberry on his breath. Holy shit, was he actually going to do this? And why?

Adam's stomach clenched and he doubled over, groaning and waking Jeff.

"Adds? You okay?" Jeff sat up immediately.

"M'fine. Just a little nauseous."

Jeff glanced at the clock. "Shit, you were supposed to take your pills two hours ago." Jeff jumped up and returned, pill plate and Gatorade in his hands. Adam was starting to hate Gatorade. "Think you can keep them down?"

Adam nodded and gulped the pills, settling back on the couch. "It'll pass. I think I just had too much excitement today."

"Poor thing," Jeff cooed. He noticed the sweat beginning to bead on Adam's forehead. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Adam shrugged. "I thought maybe I wouldn't need them tonight. Besides, you were asleep. I didn't want to interrupt any good dreams." He cracked his eyes open and glanced at Jeff sidelong.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. He had been having an amazing dream, in fact. About Adam on his lap, riding him to ecstasy. He supposed Adam had noticed. Cheeky little bastard. "Why don't you let me judge whether or not you need the pills. And dreams can wait, especially if you're hurting." Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You about ready to go to bed?"

"Nah, I don't think I could sleep. Why don't you go on up. I'll just sit down here and try to catch up on my reading."

Jeff shook his head. "I should really stay down here with you. You might get the shakes again or something."

"Don't be stupid," Adam said. "I haven't had an episode since last night. I'm just feelin a little sick, and you know if I puke I'll just lock you out of the bathroom. I ralph alone." He got up and started towards the stairs. "You look exhausted. Come on, I'll walk you up. Need to get my book."

"All right," Jeff said reluctantly, and they walked up the stairs together. "It's good that you feel like you can concentrate on a book. But if you need anything, don't you hesitate to come get me. Understood?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Understood. Mommy." He put on some speed to duck away from Jeff's playful smack, but received a hearty swat on the butt for his trouble. He yelped and bounded up the rest of the stairs and to his room, Jeff giggling behind him. When he got there he sat down hard on the bed, feeling dizzy. "Oh, shit. That might not have been the best idea."

Jeff knelt in front of him. "You need me to bring you anything?"

Adam shook his head and laid down. "No. I'll be okay. Just need to lie down for a minute. Maybe I'll even sleep." He swallowed and looked at Jeff. He really did look tired, and who could blame him? His hair was coming loose from its bun, the blue-green strands around his face losing their vibrant color. Dark smudges were beginning to form under the brilliant green eyes that looked back at him, filled with concern. He saw the strong, tattooed arms that felt so good around his shoulders, the taut, tank-clad stomach that was becoming his resting place, his sanctuary. He thought about what he'd almost done downstairs and knew that if Jeff laid down beside him, he wouldn't be able to resist trying to take another taste. He felt so confused, so motherfucking needy. "Please. Go on to bed. I'll be alright."

Jeff gazed at him for a moment, then smiled and touched his hair. "I'm proud that you're trying so hard. I'll be right down the hall."

o~o~o

Jeff tossed and turned in his bed, his wakefulness broken by bouts of fitful half-sleep. He should have stayed with him. Maybe it was too early to test Adam's dependence. The leash he was weaving wasn't tight enough to be tested yet. And he really was worried about Adam getting the shakes, even though he thought he had been over that. He'd been pushed hard today, and Jeff couldn't decide if Adam needed that, or if it would make him relapse. He was about to give up and go check on him when the door creaked open.

"Jeff? You awake?" Adam asked quietly.

"Am now," Jeff said to the silhouette in his doorway. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep. I finished my book, and I tried to sleep, but my mind is racing."

"You want another Xanax?"

"No... I just..." Adam hesitated for a moment. "Can I stay with you?"

Jeff felt his chest puff up. He'd won. Adam was his. All he needed now was to make Adam admit it aloud. He repressed the urge to jump up and crow about his victory and threw the covers back. Adam stood there for a second, shuffling his feet before crawling into the bed. He laid on the pillow facing Jeff, barely able to make out his face in the moonlight.

"I feel stupid," Adam said. "Like a fucking six-year-old that had a bad dream and wants to sleep with Mommy."

"Come here." Jeff rolled onto his back and pulled Adam close, settling his head on his bare chest. Adam snuggled against him, for the first time skin-to-skin. Jeff felt his nipples tighten and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. "You've had a rough day. I don't mind. I've been sleeping alone a lot. Feels good to have someone in my arms."

Adam was quiet for a moment. His hand slid around Jeff's torso, hugging him. "Your heart is pounding," he whispered, his breath ruffling the thin hair on his chest.

"Yeah," Jeff said, and left it at that. Of course his heart was pounding. He was fucking elated. He concentrated on his breathing, slow and even, in an effort to calm his heart. Eventually he fell asleep, a triumphant grin on his face and his fingers in Adam's hair.

o~o~o

Adam awoke on his side, Jeff spooned up behind him with an arm across Adam's chest. He had laid awake for quite a while last night, just listening to Jeff's heartbeat after he'd fallen asleep. It was soothing, but still hadn't managed to quell the worries in his head. The same things over and over. What exactly was going on with his feelings for Jeff? What if Vickie found out he was here? What was Matt going to do? What was he going to do after Dr. Nora cleared him? He'd gone over these issues again and again, always coming to the most horrible conclusions. He didn't know what to think anymore, what to do. And here he was, doing it again. He watched the shadows on the wall lighten and move as the sun rose, thinking himself into a depression.

Yet it wasn't as bad as it had been last night, when he was alone in his own room. Now he had Jeff's arms around him. As confused as he was about what was going to happen between them later, Jeff still felt safe. He sighed and ran a hand over Jeff's arm. He could make one decision today. He decided he was just going to enjoy this... whatever it was he had with Jeff. This closeness. He wasn't going to worry about it now, and once they sat down with Dr. Nora and discussed his post-detox options, then he would cross that bridge. He huffed at himself, realizing his big decision today was not to make a decision.

Jeff stirred behind him, holding him tighter. Adam stayed very still, feeling Jeff's morning wood poking at his backside. Jeff sighed and rubbed his hand over Adam's chest, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Abruptly he snorted and shook his head.

"Ehhh. Fucking hair in my face," Jeff mumbled sleepily, reaching up to bat at Adam's hair. Adam chuckled and scooched onto his back to look at him.

"Morning."

Jeff smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Adam's face. "Mornin. How you feeling?" Adam sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"Like a fucking zombie. Brain wouldn't shut off."

Jeff was still toying with his hair and suddenly his eyes lit up. "I know what will make you feel better."

"A percocet?" Adam asked drily, only half-joking.

"Nooo," Jeff scolded. "Stop that. You always feel better when you look better. And your face fuzz made my chest all itchy last night. This Grizzly Adams shit has got to go. My hair color is fading and I always liked it when you bleached this bit." He twirled Adam's bangs in his fingers.

"Oh no..."

"Oh, yes, Adds." Jeff leapt out of bed and threw up his arms like a gymnast sticking a landing. "It's makeover day!"

Adam groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

o~o~o

Matt walked through Jeff's front door, a box of donuts in his hand and Lucas at his heels. He wasn't planning on starting shit, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on them. The place seemed deserted, but he could smell freshly brewed coffee. "Hello?" He didn't hear an answer, but Lucas must have heard something, because he darted up the stairs. After a second he heard Jeff call out.

"Matty? You here?"

"Yeah! I brought a peace offering!" He wasn't sure he wanted to go upstairs. Who knew what was going on up there?

"Well, bring it up! We're in my bathroom!"

Okay, that really didn't sound good. Matt stopped by the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and, despite his reservations, headed up the stairs. When he got to Jeff's bathroom, though, he laughed.

Jeff was sitting cross-legged on the counter next to a box of aluminum foil and several bottles of hair dye. Half of his hair was in foils, the other half plastered to his head, black and goopy. Adam sat in front of him on a stool, foils hanging over his forehead. A good chunk of his hair had been gathered into a ponytail on the top of his head, leaving the rest hanging down his back. They looked ridiculous. Jeff craned his neck, trying to see what Matt had brought him.

"Donuts? Oooh, did you bring me sprinkles?"

"Of course," Matt gasped, still laughing. He set his coffee and the box on the other side of the counter and held his sides. He managed to calm to a giggle when Adam reached out and grabbed his arm, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Matty. You've got to help me. He wants to turn me into a rainbow-haired Fruit Loop."

"Only the underside!" Jeff said, digging through the donut box and picking out a chocolate one covered in multi-colored candies. "It'll be washed out by the time you're ready for TV. If not, I've got shit that will strip the color out easy." He stuffed the donut in his mouth and grinned around it, picking up a foil and a bottle with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Mattyyyy!" Adam whined. Matt wiped a tear of laughter from his cheek and held his hands up.

"On your own this time, Adds. Did you really expect to stay with Jeff and not become his own personal Barbie doll? I'm surprised it took this long."

Adam's shoulders slumped in defeat and Jeff started separating Adam's hair. "I'm gonna start shaving things while our hair sets," he told Matt through a mouthful of chocolate. "Want me to do your hairline?"

"Sure," Matt said. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jeff swallowed and stuck his tongue out at him. He started brushing purple dye onto Adam's blond strands.

"My beautiful mane..." Adam moaned. "It had better come out."

"Ahh, quit yer bitchin," Jeff said as Matt smirked. "It'll look neat."

"And you're not shaving any stupid designs on my face," Adam added, ignoring Jeff's words.

"I was thinking of doing that one stripe down your chin. That was cute."

"So much for not doing a stupid design on your face," Matt put in, still smiling.

"Shaddup, Chinstrap," Adam grumbled.

"Oh, blow me, Copeland."

"You wish."

"Yeah you do," Jeff said. Adam and Matt both turned to stare at him. "What? He gives great head."

Matt turned his stare to Adam, who blushed and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for selling me out, bitch."

Jeff tugged on Adam's hair. "Ah ah ah, Adds. You're my bitch, remember? He was gonna find out anyway. He was already suspicious."

"I'm still suspicious," Matt said under his breath, crossing his arms. "Since when do you swing that way?" He asked Adam aloud.

"Chill out, Matty," Jeff said, happily starting on the fourth foil. Blue, this time. "We're not getting married or anything. It just happened. We're cool, right, Adds?"

"We would be, if you stepped off my mane," Adam grouched. "Ow!" Jeff had yanked on his hair.

"You behave," he said calmly. Matt expected the bickering to continue, but Adam just shut his mouth. Matt shook his head in wonder. He didn't know what the hell was going on between these two, but he was intrigued.

o~o~o

Adam fluffed his hair, gazing into the small mirror that reflected the bathroom mirror behind him. With the way his hair was layered, the blue, teal and purple streaks just peeked out from under the majority of his hair. It _did_ look kinda neat. That didn't mean he had to like it. Jeff was rinsing his own hair and Matt was beside him, running the clippers over his face. Adam smirked when he noticed the chinstrap was gone.

"Do I have to get all big brother on you and threaten you not to break his heart?" Matt asked him. Adam sighed and leaned back against the counter, rubbing at his newly-shaved jaw. Jeff had done a good job.

"I told him the same thing you did. I'm reckless and no good for him."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah. Look Matty, I don't know what I'm feeling right now, about anything. I'm just trying to get through this."

"So you think you can just absolve yourself of any responsibility when it comes to Jeff's feelings?"

"I don't know."

Matt scowled at him. "'I don't know' isn't good enough."

"It's all I've got right now!" Adam said. "What the hell do you want from me, Matt? I've been drugged out of my mind for months! My life is in the shitter, I've been sick as a dog for days, I can't sleep, and Jeff is the only thing keeping me from wanting to die." By this time Adam was shouting and gesturing wildly, his eyes wide. "My brain is fucking scrambled, and this is _with_ the anti fucking depressants. Do you really think I'm in any shape to think about relationships?"

"Then maybe you should stop blowing my little brother! Don't you have another relationship you should work out before digging your hooks into him?"

Adam looked like he'd been slapped. "Don't you fucking throw her in my face."

"Someone has to! You're going to have to deal with Vickie sometime. Or do you just plan to keep sleazing around behind her back, like you've done to everyone else?" Matt prepared himself for the barrage of abuse, but Adam just stood there, the color draining from his face.

"Matt." Matt turned and saw Jeff standing there, his hair dripping and his nostrils flaring. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His voice was low, calm and dangerous. Adam pushed past them both and retched into the toilet, while Jeff just stood there, glaring at Matt. What the fuck was going on? Matt stepped towards Adam.

"Shouldn't you-" he started, but Jeff grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out of the bathroom and into the wall. He closed the door most of the way behind him, leaving it unlatched, his angry eyes never leaving his stunned brother.

"He likes to be left alone when he's getting sick," Jeff said, his voice still low. His drawl was getting more pronounced as his temper rose. "It's something I've learned over the past couple days."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. We were just arguing, I don't know-" Matt was cut off again when Jeff grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Bring her up around Adam again," Jeff ground out through clenched teeth, accenting his words by bouncing Matt's head against the wall. "Do you understand me?"

"Okay, okay!" Matt threw up his hands in surrender. Jeff hadn't really hurt him, but he might have a headache for a little while. Jeff let him go, taking a few deep breaths.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't sock you in the mouth right now. I told you she's ruined his life."

Matt glanced at the bathroom door, hearing Adam still coughing up the donuts he'd nibbled on. "Does... does he do this every time? Every time you talk about her?"

Jeff followed his gaze, sadness tinging the fury in his eyes. "Not every time. But enough."

"Jesus, Jeffro. I... I didn't realize it was this bad."

Jeff blinked and turned back to Matt, considering. "You had best apologize to him when he comes out, if you don't want me to throw your ass out of my house. I'm talking beg for fucking forgiveness."

Matt knew the threat was not empty. Jeff was usually quick to forgive, but Matt hadn't seen him this pissed in years. He would lock Matt out of his home for who knew how long. At least until Adam left. Matt didn't want that. "I will. I'm sorry, Jeff. I was just trying to look out for you."

"Well, stop. I wish you believed that I know what I'm doing. By the way..." Quick as lightning Jeff slugged his brother in a glancing blow. Matt stumbled back against the wall, touching his fat lip and checking his fingers for blood. "You deserved that." Jeff stepped back into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him.

**Well, at least it started out fun. Matt wasn't trying to be malicious, he just doesn't understand. It's a good thing Jeff loves him so much. I wonder if Adam will forgive him so easily.**

**Adam thinks he would top Jeff. Isn't that just precious?**

**And I have no idea if any of them drink coffee or not. I just can't imagine not guzzling coffee at every opportunity. Adam can't have any right now, though. Not good for his tummy, you know. Sorry, rambling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Matt was never supposed to be alone w/ Adam. I honest to god have no idea how that happened. This is a short one, kind of the last half of that last chapter. I could have gone on, but I loved the way it ends. RatedRCandi, yeah, Matty does tend to act without thinking where Jeff is concerned. Thx! Terrahfry, Once I realized Jeff could top Adam, I loved it, but I've never written/outlined it before. Their top/bottom status is interchangeable to me now. Jeff and Matt are pretty blunt with each other, b/c even tho Jeff keeps some things to himself now, they're still best friends. And by now the cat's pretty much out of the bag. And yes, if Adam went back to Vickie it would be MUCH worse. :( And yes, Jeff standing up for Adds needed to happen. Matty just done pissed him off. Thank you! *loves and hugs***

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Matt sat at the kitchen table, wondering what the hell had just happened. A few giant sandwiches were laid out on the table in front of him. He made them just to have something to do with his hands, even though he didn't think anyone would be particularly hungry.

Matt and Adam argued all the time, even before the whole Amy thing. Sometimes it was serious, sometimes it wasn't. It was just how they were. Adam always just gave back as good as he got, and Jeff's role was to either egg both of them on or diffuse the situation, depending on how bad things got. He rarely took sides, and he'd never hit Matt over something he'd said to Adam before. He'd known Adam wasn't feeling well, but he'd seemed okay earlier, if a bit grumpy.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and Jeff called out, asking if Matt was still around. Matt called back and he came into the kitchen, Adam not far behind. Jeff pointed at a chair and Adam slumped into it, laying his head on his arms and pushing away a sandwich.

"I'm never eating again," he moaned into the table, then turned his head to look at Matt. He was still too pale and his eyes were bloodshot. "Jeff said you wanted to talk to me." Matt heard no anger in his voice, saw nothing but a tired dullness in his hazel eyes. Matt glanced up at Jeff, who stood against the wall with his arms folded. He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards Adam, indicating Matt to go on. Matt licked his lips.

"I- I'm sorry, Adam. I wasn't thinking about you, just about Jeff. I mean, we've gotten hot at each other lots of times. I didn't know you were.. you were so..." Matt faltered, but Adam filled in the blanks.

"Fragile? Yeah, me being pathetic took me while to get used to, too." Jeff stepped forward and squeezed Adam's shoulders.

"You're not pathetic. You're just sick."

Adam's eyebrows knitted and he glared up at Jeff without raising his head. "Stop saying I'm sick. I don't have frikkin pneumonia or cancer or something I didn't have any control over. I did this all to myself. I knew better, and I did it anyway. Then I dragged you into this fucking pit of misery that I made."

Jeff kept rubbing Adam's shoulders, looking at Matt. "Any of this sounding familiar?"

It did. It sounded horribly familiar. This was how Jeff used to talk before his recovery took off. The depth of his insensitivity finally started to hit Matt. He remembered how worried, how helpless and frightened he'd felt when Jeff talked like that. That was how Jeff must be feeling now. It was part of why Matt was so protective of Jeff. It was probably why Jeff had punched him. He ran a hand over his eyes.

"Damn, Adds. I'm so sorry. You forgive me?"

Adam sighed and looked at him through those scarily dull eyes. He reached out and put a hand over Matt's on the table. "I probably overreacted. Been happening a lot. I'm too fucking tired to hold a grudge." He offered him a little half-smile when Matt put his other hand over his, then squinted at him. "What happened to your lip?"

Matt reached up to touch his mouth again. His lip wasn't split, but it had swelled up pretty good. "Jeff hit me."

This time Adam sat up and looked over his shoulder at Jeff. "You hit him? What the hell for?"

Jeff shrugged and resumed the shoulder rub. "He deserved it."

Adam looked back at Matt, who just shrugged. Whether he deserved it or not, it had happened, and it was over with. Wasn't the first time Jeff had ever bruised him. Wouldn't be the last. The shoulder rub was beginning to bother him, though. It had been going on too long, and neither one of them seemed to think anything of it. He supposed he had to start overlooking these things if he was going to stick around, though. At least for now. He shook his head. "Don't expect me to be happy about this whole situation. I don't like any of it. But I promise I won't bring- I won't be confrontational anymore." He'd almost said Vickie's name again, breaking his promise before he'd even made it. He covered by smiling, trying to lighten the mood. "From now on, this Angelic Diablo will be nothing but Angelic." He crossed his heart with his finger.

"Yeah, the Angelic Dipshit," Jeff and Adam said at the same time. They shared a look and Adam sniggered, hiding his smile behind his hand while Jeff laughed aloud. Matt looked back and forth between the two of them before settling his glare on Jeff.

"You little shit. He'll never let that go! How would you like a matching fat lip?"

Jeff looked down at Adam, who was still giggling, and figured he'd be okay on his own for a few minutes. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try, Version Bum."

"Oh, it's on now," Matt said, slamming his hands on the table and jumping up. Jeff darted forward and landed a playful smack upside Matt's head before taking off. Matt raced after him, bellowing. Adam rolled his eyes and went to play some video games while the Hardy Boys beat the piss out of each other. It was nice that some things were still normal.

o~o~o

"I let you pin me," Jeff said again after dinner. He and Matt had devoured the sandwiches Matt had made earlier, plus half of whatever leftovers were in the fridge. Even Adam had eaten a sandwich, feeling much better than he had that morning.

"Sure you did," Matt said, rolling his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." They'd spent the afternoon in the gym after Matt and Jeff had run over the couch, prompting Adam to yell at them to save it for the ring. Jeff had Matt download a disc of yoga for beginners, thinking Adam could handle that while they did a tougher workout. Besides, it would increase his flexibility, and that was definitely a plus for Jeff. They set Adam up in front of the TV across from the treadmill, and Adam found he enjoyed yoga much more than he thought he would. It stretched out his aching muscles and cleared his head some.

At one point Adam had his hands and toes on the floor, his ass sticking up in the air, and he heard cat calls and whistles from across the gym. He'd looked over his shoulder and wiggled his butt at them, earning a yowl from Jeff and a cry of "shake it, baby!" from Matt. He didn't hear Jeff lean over to Matt and say, "See that ass? That ass is so mine." Matt frowned, but Jeff took no notice.

After yoga Adam watched Matt and Jeff put on an impromptu match, and Matt had indeed pinned Jeff. Adam had even jumped up and given the three count. Jeff hadn't stopped bitching about it the rest of the evening. Matt had watched them closely all day, and felt like he had to walk on eggshells around Adam, even when they settled in for video games. Jeff trounced them both soundly, which made him forget all about the pin as he gloated.

The sun had set long ago, and they decided to watch a movie before heading off to bed. They argued about what to watch for half an hour, then Jeff just had to make popcorn and dig up his secret Skittles stash. Matt stretched out on the loveseat with some popcorn while Jeff arranged his snacks and gave Adam his pills. He flopped on the couch next to Adam and put his feet up, starting the movie. They all liked The Evil Dead, and Matt lost himself in the old favourite for a while. When the doomed foursome made it to the cabin in the woods Matt turned to make a comment to Jeff, but the words never left his throat.

Adam was curled up on the couch, his head on Jeff's stomach, his arms wound around his waist. He watched the movie intently as Jeff munched popcorn, obviously being careful not to drop any onto Adam and fingering his hair with the other hand. He must have felt Matt's stare, because he tore his eyes off the screen to look at him. Jeff raised his eyebrows in a warning look, daring Matt to say something. Matt just blinked and turned back to the movie.

Biting his tongue all day was killing him. Adam had always been a cuddler, but Matt had expected to see Adam sitting next to Jeff, his arm slung over the back of the couch or something. He was deeply uncomfortable with how comfortable they were. They barely talked a week ago and now they were snuggling. And that comment about owning his ass? He supposed they'd been through a lot together in the past few days, but Matt couldn't shake the feeling that Jeff was rushing into something he couldn't handle. He cursed himself for promising to keep his mouth shut, and resolved to have a talk with Jeff when they got to the hotel tomorrow night.

o~o~o

Matt took his leave with a kiss to the top of Jeff's head and a gentle slap to his face. He even reached down to ruffle Adam's hair and call him Rainbow Brite. The only expression of concern he showed was an extra tight hold when Jeff reached up to squeeze his fingers. Jeff was proud of his brother for keeping his promise. He knew it had to be difficult. He'd have to do something special for him over the weekend.

"How you doing?" he asked the blonde in his lap.

"Hmm, I'm feeling much better," Adam hummed sleepily. "Haven't felt this not-bad since I was in the hot tub yesterday. I think the yoga helped."

"Getting a little exercise works wonders," Jeff commented.

"Yeah. And you and Matt acting normal was good. Thanks for that."

"It did feel almost like old times, didn't it?" Jeff said, smiling. "Dr. Nora is coming over tomorrow before I go to the airport. She'll be staying with you while I'm gone. You think you'll be ready?"

"She probably won't clear me tomorrow, but maybe in a couple days. When are you leaving?"

"Not until late afternoon. I'll be coming back early on Monday."

"It's gonna be weird staying here without you. At least it should give me time to think. Maybe Dr. Nora can help me figure out what to do now."

Jeff was silent for a moment, sifting strands of purple hair through his fingers. "Do you remember what you said in the hotel room? How you wished I could just take over for you, like I did for myself?"

Adam shifted onto his back to gaze up at him. "Yeah..."

"Well, maybe that's something you can talk over with Dr. Nora," he said, resting his hand on Adam's chest. "You could stay here, and I would take care of you."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

It was Adam's turn to take a momentary silence. Finally he whispered, "What about... Vickie?"

"Once I know what's going on there, I can take care of that, too. You can leave everything to me."

"And what do you get out of this?"

Jeff ran a finger down the strip of whiskers on Adam's chin. "You."

Adam closed his eyes and turned away. "Jeff, I... I don't think I can be someone's boyfriend right now. Probably not for a long time. I'm too fucked up."

"And yet I'm still here. We have something, you can't deny it. You don't have to decide tonight. Take the weekend, talk to Dr. Nora. And even if you decide to stay with me, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. Just let me take over, like you asked me to."

Adam found he couldn't deny it. There was something between them, although he wasn't certain what. Part of him wanted to stay with Jeff, to explore whatever it was, but he didn't trust himself. He just knew he'd fuck up and Jeff would end up hating him. He couldn't stand the thought of Jeff hating him again.

"Don't worry about it tonight, babe," Jeff said. "You have all weekend to do that. Let's just go to bed."

Adam yawned. Bed did sound really good. He was actually sleepy for the first time in days. They got up and Jeff held out his hand. "Together?" Adam asked.

"We won't do anything. I think we're both too exhausted. Besides, it's our last night for a while. I won't be able to hold you for days, and I'm kinda getting used to it."

Adam half-smiled and took Jeff's hand. "Yeah. Me, too."

That night they both slept soundly.

o~o~o

The next morning passed in a haze of grim anticipation. Neither of them wanted Jeff to leave, but both were looking forward to seeing Dr. Nora again. They did some laundry, Adam did his yoga while Jeff worked out, Adam helped Jeff pack. Adam was eating more and most of his color was coming back. Matt stopped by to confirm his and Jeff's travel arrangements and eat lunch with them. They kept the conversation light, but everyone seemed too solemn and distracted to goof around.

Dr. Nora arrived that afternoon, gladly accepting kisses on the cheek from both Jeff and Adam. Matt had gone back to his house to finish packing and give them privacy for Dr. Nora's exam. She gave Adam a quick once-over, noting how much better he looked, if a little thinner. Jeff perched on a chair nearby to watch the quick physical and scribble in his sketch book. When that was through she asked what seemed to Adam a billion questions, about how much medication he'd been taking, his mental state, how much and what kind of pain he was in.

"You're doing remarkably well," Dr. Nora told him at the end of the quizzing. "You're lucky this time. You're young and otherwise healthy, and you hadn't been taking nearly as many pills as some of my other patients have. And Jeff has been taking good care of you." Jeff beamed at her.

"Damn straight, I have."

She ignored him. "You still need some help, though. I wouldn't recommend you going back to your normal workout routine for a couple days yet, and you should keep watching what you eat, but physically I think you're fine. The bouts of depression and mood swings may persist, though, and you might need some help with that. Have you decided on your course of action after this weekend?"

Adam glanced up at Jeff, whose expression was carefully neutral. "Not yet. I was hoping you and I could talk about that."

She nodded. "We'll have plenty of time to do that. You have a few options, and I'm sure we can come to the right conclusion. Tonight I think we'll take it easy, but in the morning we can start talking about it."

Adam agreed. He didn't think Jeff's idea was one of the options she was referring to, but he would definitely put it on the table.

All too soon it was time for Jeff and Matt to get to the airport. The four of them all piled into Dr. Nora's car so they wouldn't have to leave Matt's car in the airport garage. It was the first time Jeff and Adam had ventured outside of the Hardy property since Saturday. Had it only been five days? It seemed so much longer. Adam sat in the back with Jeff, staring out the window until he felt Jeff's hand on his. He looked down at their hands, then up at Jeff's face. He was smiling softly.

"You'll be fine."

Adam smiled back, interlacing his fingers with Jeff's. "Yeah. Maybe I will." He leaned his head on Jeff's shoulder, and they were silent the rest of the ride.

When they pulled up to the terminal Matt jumped out of the car, eager to get away from the mood inside and get the bags out of the trunk. Jeff lingered for a moment, tucking a strand of platinum hair behind Adam's ear. "I have to go now."

"I know." Adam hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Jeff murmured in his ear. He pulled back and cupped Adam's cheek, memorizing the look on Adam's face, knowing that longing was for him and him alone. Green eyes met hazel, and Jeff knew he shouldn't do it, but he wanted just one taste before everything changed. He leaned forward and brushed those beautiful pouty lips with his own, hesitating only a second before pulling his face close and pressing their mouths together. Adam melted almost immediately, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. For that one moment everything was forgotten except the gentle caress of Jeff's tongue on Adam's, tasting each other and feeling the soft scratch of whiskers around their mouths. Then Jeff was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys. You have no idea how difficult it was not to let them have sex on their last night. They practically begged me to, but David insisted the story must be served. Goddammit. Terrahfry, Jeff and Adam do seem to be infinitely versatile. Part of why I love them so much, besides the fact that they're smokin hot together. Matt's having a hard time accepting everything completely, but maybe he'll come around. Yes, I'm also a fan of his bum, lol! I would dearly love to watch Adam do yoga. Aw, thank you, sweetie! Luffs! JoMoFan-Spot, chp 6, yeah, reviews are nice, but I'm just glad someone's reading, lol. Terrah does inspire the hell outta me, and I'm so grateful to her. Adam does seem to get hated on a lot, and I can't figure it out. How could you hate that face? And calculating Jeff seems so natural to me. People don't give him enough credit. You left me with a cliffhanger, lol! Glad you're liking it!**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, angst, confrontation, puppies  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Adam rode back to Jeff's with his temple against the cool glass of the car window, watching the scenery roll by. When they got back to the house Nora got out her needlework to pass the time. Adam went to the living room and moped, a book in his hands and Jack curled up on the couch next to him. Then he went to the kitchen and moped, pouring himself a glass of juice and feeding Jack and Lucas treats. He moped back to the living room and turned on the TV. Soon he realized he'd just spent half an hour staring blankly at the TV Guide Channel and moping. So he moped back to the kitchen, where Nora was starting dinner.

"Out!" she barked, startling him. "You've been wandering around this house like a ghost since we got back, Adam. It's a lovely day and there's a beautiful pool right outside this window. Go use it." She turned from the stove to look at him and softened. He looked like a lost puppy that had just been kicked out of his cardboard box. "A few laps will do you good, Adam. By the time you're done dinner will be ready, okay?"

Adam sighed and moped off to the changing room to look for some trunks.

Eventually Adam realized that it was almost impossible to mope while swimming. Pretty soon it would be far too cold to swim outdoors. Even now the air was brisk, which woke him up and helped him think more clearly. He wondered if Jeff would have joined him in his swim, or if he would have complained about the chill in the air. Chill, indeed. You didn't know chill until you went on a polar bear swim back home. He bet Jeff was just insane enough to join him on such an adventure.

Regardless, there was probably food waiting for him. He hopped out of the pool, ignoring the goosebumps that rose on his skin, and went back to the changing room to wash off the chlorine before dinner.

Nora put on a pretty nice spread, and Adam was pleased to find he was starving. Nora was pleased by this, too. They chatted a bit while they ate, and Adam felt again how comforting and motherly her presence was. He slipped a few scraps to the dogs under the table, and Nora commented on it.

"You're teaching them bad manners, you know," she said with a wry grin. "Keep going at this rate and they'll each gain twenty pounds before Jeff and Matt get back."

Adam smiled and scratched Jack behind the ears. "I know, but I can't help it. I haven't had dogs around for a while." His expression turned sad as Jack put his chin on his leg, leaning in to the petting. "They make me miss my kids."

"Who's watching them now?"

Adam shrugged. "Vickie found homes for them when... she's not a dog person."

"I'm sorry, Adam," Nora said, privately horrified. Jeff had told Nora all he knew about Vickie, which had supported her suspicions about the woman. She really had ripped every form of support away from him. "That must have been very hard."

Adam shook his head. "Please don't try to psychobabble me. Can we change the subject?"

"Of course. So, tell me about your mother."

Adam's head snapped up to look at her. Was that a joke? She gazed at him calmly for a moment, then the corner of her mouth twitched. Adam started to laugh. "You... you made a funny! You do have a sense of humor!"

"I have my moments," she said, grinning at him.

Adam cleared the table and started on the dishes while Nora set out his pills and turned back to her needlework. She turned on the television and flipped to a movie channel. The credits were just beginning when Adam joined her, hopping onto the sofa and letting Jack cuddle up next to him.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Secretary. Have you seen it?" When Adam shook his head she went on. "One of my more special patients mentioned it to me. Thought it would give me some insight into his situation, but I hadn't had the chance to view it yet."

Secretary turned out to be about a damaged girl who got a job with a paralegal that turned out to be... well, Adam would hesitate to use the word sadist, but definitely dominant. At first he was a little uncomfortable with the sexual themes of the movie with Nora in the room, but she was so quiet and unobtrusive that he soon forgot she was there. His eyes were glued to the screen, fascinated with how their relationship progressed, and how the girl blossomed under his controlling care.

Nora watched Adam watch the movie and smiled to herself. Indeed, one of her more special patients had recommended the movie. Jeff himself had set it up, telling her which on-demand channel he'd ordered it from. Jeff was being subtle and smart, and she couldn't have been more proud of him.

When the end credits rolled Nora put away her needlework and yawned. "I'll be heading off to bed now," she told him. He turned off the TV and rose when she did, giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek without thinking about it. It was how Jeff greeted and left her, so it was what he did, too. She smiled and patted his arm. "When you get old, have pretty young men kiss you often. Keeps you young."

"I'll be going up soon, too," he said, returning her smile. "Seems like a good night to read myself to sleep. Goodnight."

Adam got ready for bed and sat on the bedspread, turning his blank phone over and over in his hands. He wanted to call Jeff so bad, but he was afraid to turn on his phone and see the slew of messages he was sure Vickie had left him. Besides, he didn't know if he even had Jeff's number anymore. He supposed he could call someone who did, but he didn't want to give himself away. If he called around asking for Jeff after the two of them had disappeared over the weekend rumors would fly. He sighed and dropped back on the bed, making Jack grumble. He just wanted to hear Jeff's voice, telling him he would be okay.

A knock came on the door and he sat back up. "Hold on," he said, slipping into a pair of sleeping pants. When he opened the door Nora stood there in her robe, holding her phone out to him.

"Someone wants to talk to you," she said. "Talk as long as you want; I've got the minutes. You can return my phone in the morning." She gave him a small smile and went back to her room.

Adam looked down at the phone for a second, then grinned. He shut the door and put the phone up to his ear, practically skipping back to the bed. "Jeff?"

"Hey, Adds." A tension that Adam hadn't even known was in his body dissipated at the sound of Jeff's sweet drawl. "Wanted to see how you're doing, say goodnight."

"I'm glad. I wanted to call you, but I wasn't sure I had your number."

"Well, I figured your phone would still be off. Whatcha been up to?"

"Swimming, hanging out with Dr. Nora, Jack and Lucas. Jack misses you," he replied, patting the dog in question.

"Aww, I miss my puppies, too. Both of you."

Adam blinked. "Did you just call me a puppy?"

"Sure. You're goofy, loveable, you got huge paws. So you're my puppy. Did you talk to Nora?"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way he would talk Jeff out of his new puppy status, so he just went with it. "Not really. We did watch a movie, though. Secretary."

"Oh, I love that movie. What did you think?"

"I think I'm so not surprised that you love it," he said, smiling. "It was... interesting. Do you think people actually do that? Like live the Dom/sub thing twenty-four seven?" He tried to make the question sound casual, but wasn't sure if he was pulling it off.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. It's probably not super-common, but I'm sure it happens enough. With the right people." Adam considered that while listening to Jeff yawn. "I hate to cut this call short, but I gotta get to bed. We've got a meet and greet before the show."

"Wish I could be there with you." He really did. He liked doing meet and greets most of the time. He never forgot what it was like to be a fan, and loved it when he could make someone's day with the simple act of scribbling his name or grinning for a camera phone. "Will you call me again after the show tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Puppy. Goodnight."

Adam rolled his eyes again. "Night."

Jeff hung up the phone and leaned back on the bed with a smile, his hands behind his head. The movie had been a genius move on his part, if he said so himself. Anything to keep those seeds growing, keep weaving that leash. He couldn't wait to get back to his puppy and let the training begin.

o~o~o

Jack stirred. His human's beta was moving around again. Jack liked this new beta. He never forgot to slip him treats, and he could tell the beta missed the Alpha as much as Jack himself did. At first Jack had kept his distance since the beta smelled like sick, but now he was beginning to smell more like the Alpha. Not right now, though. Now he smelled like fear and sweat. He'd fallen asleep with one of the little bundles of thin wood on his chest. Jack had no idea what was so interesting about those bundles that kept his humans staring at them for hours, but they seemed to like them. The bundle fell on the floor and the beta sat up and yelled. Concerned, Jack moved to groom the salt off his face, something that always seemed to calm the Alpha and make him happy. The beta stroked Jack's head with trembling hands.

"Oh, Jack. I had that dream again." Jack nuzzled him and felt arms go around his neck. "I'm so scared, Jack. What if he doesn't understand? God, he's gonna think I'm a joke."

Jack listened to him make his human noises, pawing him whenever he heard his name and letting him get his fur wet and salty. Jack didn't mind. As long as the pungent odor of the beta's fear kept lessening, Jack didn't mind at all.

o~o~o

Adam shuffled through the brochures on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Rehab centers had the stupidest names. Meadow of Peace. Morning in the Sun. Recovery on the fucking Beach. They sounded like cocktail names. He sighed.

"You know I could never afford to stay in one of these places, and Vickie's sure as fuck not gonna pay for it." It felt weird to say those words after all these years. He'd busted his broke ass for what seemed like eons trying to make it big, and finally he thought he'd never have to worry about money again. Now it was all gone again. He was glad he'd put his mom's house in her name, so Vickie couldn't have taken that, too.

"I'm sure your friends would help, especially since it's to get you well," Nora pointed out. Adam shook his head.

"I'm not gonna push them away for months and then out of the blue ask them for a handout."

"Once they knew what it was for, I'm sure they'd understand."

"No," he said, staring at the flecks in the granite counter. He'd have to tell them why he didn't have any money, why he was on drugs in the first place. "Jeff is the only one left. And he's already done too much for me."

"What did he tell you?"

"About what?" he asked, flicking a brochure.

"About you staying here?"

His head jerked up to look at her. Her pale eyes held a mild curiosity, but the rest of her face, as usual, was a serene blank. "Jeff told you about that?"

"Yes. I want to know what he told you."

Adam sighed again and ran a hand over his mouth. "He told me he just wants to take care of me. You know, he told me that he just decided one day he was in control of his own life, and I said I wanted him to take control of mine, too. I guess he wants to take me up on it? But I don't think I have what he wants in return."

Nora pursed her tiny red lips. He was beginning to discover that her makeup was always impeccable. "There's more to Jeff than most people have him pegged for. Don't jump to conclusions with him."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I couldn't say. Jeff's motives are his own."

"Well, what do you think? Should I stay here?"

Her lips quirked and she sipped at her coffee. "That's something you have to decide for yourself."

Adam threw up his hands. "Well could you give me some advice at least?"

She tapped her long red nails against her coffee mug, considering. "If what I suspect about Vickie is true, then maybe this would be the safest course. If you skip rehab altogether and try to strike out on your own, she will come after you. If you go to a rehab facility, she will wait until you're released and come after you then. The only other options are for you to go into hiding, or to go back to Vickie. Every single one of those options has you living in fear. Jeff takes care of the people that are important to him, whether they want him to or not. He's much like his brother that way."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Adam said, slouching in his chair. "I need to think about this for a while."

He thought about it while he was doing his yoga, and while he did some light reps on the weight machines. He thought about it while he grazed in the kitchen and during his afternoon swim. Every way he looked at it he came to the same conclusions. He had to rid his life of Vickie, or he'd just go back to the drugs. Since he'd been here he had mild cravings for his pills, but that was only to stop the sickness. Since Jeff had sheltered him he hadn't felt the need to escape from the horrors of his life. He craved the safety of Jeff's arms, the soothing sound of his voice in his ear. He'd never felt so accepted as he did with Jeff. The only thing that made him balk was the fear that once he knew what Vickie was up to, Jeff wouldn't accept him anymore.

Adam supposed if Jeff kicked him out in disgust Adam's decisions wouldn't matter anyway. He could avoid Vickie for a while, maybe even go into hiding like Nora had said, but she'd eventually find him. Then everything would cease to matter at all.

Add to all that, aligning himself with Jeff may be his only chance to salvage his WWE career when he divorced Vickie. Jeff was right, he was a cash cow. Vince wouldn't want to lose both of them, and if they were a package deal he might override Vickie's anger. Of course, they might have to come out backstage as an item, but that was infinitely preferable to letting everyone know the real reason he was leaving Vickie.

As for what Jeff wanted in return, well, despite what Nora said, he had a pretty good idea of what was on Jeff's mind. He'd just have to tell him straight up that he couldn't make any promises. If he was being honest with himself, though, part of him wanted to try. He knew it was too much, too soon, and he hated the idea that he'd fuck up and shatter Jeff's life as well as his own, but he couldn't help it. Now that he'd considered the idea, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

After dinner Adam and Nora retired to the living room to watch Smackdown. Adam hated being sidelined while his show was on. It was too strange to be on the outside looking in. His whole body itched to be back in that ring, spearing the hell out of someone.

"So how did the thinking go?" Nora asked during commercial.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of it, that's for sure. My head feels clearer than it has in months."

"I'm not rushing you – I want you to take all the time you need – but I'd like to know where your decision process is at."

Adam chewed on his cheek. "I think I'd like to stay here. I think I really meant it when I wanted someone else to take over for a while, and Jeff... I trust him. I just hope he'll still take me after I tell him everything."

Nora smiled at him. "I don't think anything you could say will make him turn you down. And remember, you still have the rest of the weekend to mull it over." She turned back to the television and pointed to the graphics that told them Edge and Jeff were supposed to be up before the main event. "Vince told me he put around a rumor that you were in an accident."

Sure enough, the commentators mentioned that Edge had been hurt and hadn't made it to the arena. Adam watched, curious about what Jeff was going to do now and how they'd explain Edge's absence to the live audience. He popped a couple of Jeff's secret Skittles stash, wondering why he loved the candies so much. They were okay, sure, but they were no M&M's.

Jeff's music hit and he creeped onto the stage, amusing Adam to no end. How had he never noticed how sexy his entrance was before? Jeff slapped outstretched hands as he skipped to the ring and called for a mic. He shushed the audience as his music faded.

"So, I heard Edge isn't in the building tonight. You know what I think? I think he's scared to face me in a fair match, what do you think?" Jeff had to wait for the crowd to calm down before he went on. "Well, since Edge cowering somewhere with his tail between his legs, I have nothing to do. I know, right? But... but there's still a number one contendership match tonight." He crossed his arms over the ropes, lounging against them. "Put me in the match. I deserve a shot to become World... Heavyweight... Champion!" He put the mic down and looked around at the delirious fans. Obviously they thought it was a swell idea.

Adam, though, was more apprehensive. Jeff was basically calling out the only person who could make a match like that. The General Manager. The couch cushion next to him sank with Nora's slight weight, and he felt a cool, papery hand take his. Her hand was stronger than he'd expected it would be. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Excuse me!" Adam's wife shrieked her way onto the stage, huffing and caterwauling all the way to the ring. Jeff straightened and backed up, giving her room to step through the ropes. Fuck, why did Jeff and Vickie have to be in the same segment? He knew it probably had to be done, and no one knew why the situation would be especially volatile, but Adam could see the hatred in Jeff's green eyes. He hoped Jeff would keep it together.

"You don't dictate matches to me!" Vickie screeched in his face. "And for your information, my husband is not scared of you."

Jeff snorted. "Maybe he should be."

Vickie narrowed her eyes at him. "Edge is being looked at by the finest doctors. He was in a biking accident over the weekend, and his injury isn't healing right."

Jeff and Adam both stiffened. Fuck, why did she have to say that? Adam heard a strangled groan escape his throat as Jeff peered at her. "Is that the story you feed people?" he spat. "You know what? I don't think you know where Ad- Edge is." Adam winced. He was sure to most people it would just sound like a stutter, not even noticeable, but Vickie had a suspicious look in her eyes. "I think he ran out on you and now you're covering. _Edge_ may be a coward, he may be a jerk, but he's too good for you."

"What do _you_ know about it?" Vickie hissed. Adam knew Vickie. He knew her with the kind of intimacy that only people who shared a bedroom could. And he knew the difference between the look she put on for the cameras and the look she saved for real malice. The look she was pointing at Jeff was of the latter. "Just for that, tonight you face the Big Show."

Adam barely heard her. He was having trouble catching his breath. "She knows," he gasped. "Oh fuck, she knows..." His heart was pounding so hard it was literally hurting his chest. He clawed at the arm of the couch, feeling like a vice had been clamped to his ribcage, squeezing him. He thought he heard Nora cry out and vaguely felt her wrench her hand from his.

"Adam?" He saw her face in front of his, but she seemed hazy around the edges. "Adam, what's going on?" Her cool hands were on his sweaty face, trying to get him to look at her.

"Hurts... can't breathe... she knows, she knows..."

o~o~o

The match was horrible. Jeff was in a blind rage, and while it made him vicious enough to put on some good attacks, it also made him sloppy. Show annihilated him. Jeff managed to get backstage and bypass the trainer's room. He was gonna be sore, but he wasn't really hurt. Right now he just wanted to call Nora.

The same phrase. The hateful bitch had used the same phrase Adam had when he'd told him about his scars. It could be a coincidence, she could have used the old injury to explain Adam's absence, but something told Jeff that wasn't the case. The phrasing had been too precise, too rehearsed. What the fuck had she done to him?

"What the fuck were you doing out there?" Matt's voice stopped him. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm fine," Jeff told him, and resumed walking. Matt caught up with him and walked beside him.

"You and I need to have a talk." They got to the locker room and Jeff locked the door after making sure it was empty. Matt opened his mouth to start the lecture, but Jeff pulled his phone out of his bag.

"Not now. I need to call Dr. Nora."

"Yes, now. You're going to -" Matt was cut off when Jeff's phone rang. Jeff looked at the display and answered, ignoring Matt's eye roll.

"Nora? Are you watching?"

"We were watching," she said. Jeff pressed his hand to his eyes.

"Please tell me you changed the channel when Vickie came out."

"No, we didn't."

"Is he okay? Did he get sick?"

"He didn't get sick. He went into hysterics."

Jeff took a step back and hit the wall, then slid down. He closed his eyes. "Oh, god..."

"He's convinced that she knows he ran off with you. He had a panic attack, but he's sedated now. He'll be okay tonight, but tomorrow he's going to be terrified, and I really can't blame him."

Jeff jumped up and started packing his shit. Matt was asking questions, but he waved him off. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait... what do you mean you can't blame him?"

"While we were waiting for the sedative to take effect, he started babbling. I'm glad you're coming home now, Jeff. Adam told me everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Someday I hope to have the chance to write Vickie as a sweet, friendly woman, just to make up for what she is in this story. I feel worse doing it to her than I would to a well beloved character. ****I love Edge Jeff and RKO****, Yeah, it usually does. Terrahfry, Secretary is one of my favourite movies. I'm glad i was able to convey the gist of it for those who haven't seen it. The word 'pet' keeps popping up in the reviews... . xD And Jack's POV will probably make another appearance or two. We'll see. I hope you didn't chew your nails down too far! *snugs and luffs* ****takers dark lover, that's okay, i really appreciate that you take the time. :D Glad you're ****enjoying! ****JoMoFan-spot****, chp 7, Matt was pretty clueless about some things, but even he knows not to get in Jeffy's way when he's that pissed. I'm glad you're loving all their adorable moments, but methinks a change may be on the way... You are such a sweetie! Thank you luv! ****If-I-Were-A-Wolf****, omigod! *giggle* Here's the update you wanted. ;)**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Strong Language, Descriptions of torture  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

Vince had been in a good mood when Jeff had approached him, but now, not so much. Jeff wasn't exactly happy, either. He wanted to get out of this office as soon as possible and get back to his Adam, but Matt had convinced him that he couldn't just walk out. Now he had to talk his way around a grumpy Vinnie Mac.

"Let me get this straight. You mouth off to the General Manager, telling our impressionable audience that her husband left her. He was just supposed to be injured, Jeff. Now you want to skip out on me after I approved your month off, which was supposed to start after the pay-per-view. You need to be there."

"I can't," he said, trying to stay calm and not fidget. "There's a family emergency. I need to get home tonight."

"Family emergency? If it's so damn urgent, why isn't Matt in here with you, begging the same thing? Last I checked you were part of the same family," Vince growled.

Jeff chewed on his lower lip for a moment. Vince stayed out of his roster's personal lives, and Jeff's in particular. He knew Jeff was gay, but he didn't like to hear about it. The thought of Jeff's sexual preferences getting to the public obviously worried him, but Jeff couldn't think of any other reason for his need to leave. And it was close enough to the truth. He leaned forward before he spoke, letting some of his concern show. "Look, Mr. McMahon. Vince. My partner is sick. Like hospital sick. I'm... I'm really worried about him. If it weren't serious I wouldn't have asked for time off."

Vince sat back in his chair, studying Jeff. "Partner... as in life partner?" Jeff nodded. "Is this why you wanted the month?" Jeff nodded again, and Vince fidgeted. "I didn't know you had a... a life partner."

"Did you want to?" Jeff had to struggle to keep the snark out of his voice. Vince just huffed.

"Is it terminal?"

"No. But it took a bad turn we weren't expecting. He's scared. He needs me. And I'll be too distracted to do you any good." Vince stood up and paced, stopping to gaze at a poster on the wall. Jeff wanted to scream at him. If he'd been straight and his wife was in the hospital, Vince wouldn't have thought quite so hard about this. He took a deep breath and tried to unclench his jaw. "Vince, I have to go," Jeff said gently. "I just want to know if I'll still have a job."

Vince shook his head and headed back to his chair, waving an arm at him like he was shooing a fly. "Fine. Go. We'll say Big Show took you out tonight." Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, but Vince wasn't done. He leaned over his desk and pointed a finger at him. "But don't count on the title scene when you come back."

Fuck. He'd been busting his ass since rehab to get back in the race for the belt, and now he was back at square one. _Think about Adds. Your pup needs you._ He closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Vince just grumbled at him as he rushed out of the office. He had to go rent a car. The next flight to Raleigh wasn't until 5am, and if Jeff drove all night he could be home before then.

o~o~o

The clock told Jeff it was almost 4:15am when he pulled up in front of his house. He'd gone through almost an entire pack of cigarettes on the drive, and he knew he'd pay for that tomorrow, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure he was there when Adam woke up. Nora hadn't told him what Adam had said, and he knew she was right when she said he needed to hear it from Adam himself. On the drive he'd reaffirmed his decision that he gave not one fuck what the nature of Adam's secret was. Whatever Vickie had done, whatever blackmail she had hanging over his head, Jeff would fix it. He got out of the car and slammed the door, hearing Jack and Lucas bark in response. Lights were on in the house, and when the front door swung open he expected Nora to be standing there, waiting to appraise him of Adam's condition. What he did not expect was the tall silhouette that loomed in the doorway, wielding The Sundowner.

The Sundowner was a medieval-style mace that Jeff had spray painted flat black and hung on his wall for decoration. It was heavy, but Adam was having no trouble holding it at ready over his shoulder like a bat. It stopped Jeff in his tracks. "Whoa, Adam, it's just me."

"Jeff?" He could tell Adam was trying to sound menacing, but his voice broke. The porch light flicked on, making Jeff blink, and Adam stuck his head out of the door, looking around. "Did she follow you?"

"No," Jeff said, his hands outstretched. "I left before everyone else, and there won't be any flights out here for another hour. She's not coming. I'm alone."

Adam sagged, letting the mace drop from his shoulder. He set it on the porch and ran to Jeff, throwing his arms around him and clinging to his back. "Fuck, I was so worried. She knows, Jeff. She knows where I am, and she's gonna come after you."

"Shhh, baby," Jeff murmured in his ear, rubbing his back. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you. Come on, let's get you inside."

Nora was waiting for them inside. "I thought he was sedated," Jeff said to her.

"He woke up an hour ago," she said.

"She told me you were coming," Adam explained. "She wanted to give me another sedative, but I convinced her to let me stay awake. I didn't want to be asleep if Vickie had done something."

"I gave him a Klonopin instead," Nora put in. Jeff looked at Adam closely. He was anxious, but he wasn't in a panic. Just a little clingy.

"The Sundowner is a little extreme, don't you think?" he asked Adam, while looking at Nora. Why hadn't she talked him down?

"He had every reason to want protection," she said before Adam started in.

"You don't know. She's smarter than she lets on. I know her, Jeff. I saw the look in her eyes when she was talking to you. I heard the things she said between the lines. She knows that you know where I am. You don't know what she's capable of."

Jeff frowned, passing his fingers through Adam's hair and cupping his jaw. "Maybe it's time you told me." Adam closed his eyes, leaning into Jeff's hand and covering it with his own.

"Okay."

Nora made a move to leave them in private, but Adam asked her to stay. She sat in the armchair while Jeff got on the couch, expecting Adam to join him. Instead, Adam took a place on the loveseat, his head in his hands. Jeff was surprised, but said nothing. Adam had to do this in whatever way he felt comfortable.

"I don't really know where to start," he said.

"Where did you start when you told Nora?" Jeff asked, and Adam shook his head, staring at the carpet.

"I don't remember. I think I just started rambling."

"Why don't you start with the first time?" Nora said gently.

Adam took a deep breath, rubbing his mouth with his hand. "It was after the wedding. When she found out about Alicia. God, she was pissed. I followed her back to her office and she started screaming at me. I'm sure everyone was keeping their distance. Her screaming wasn't anything new, obviously. I was trying to placate her, begging her to forgive me. I was so certain that she wouldn't be able to resist me. She never could before. I... I went to reach for her, and she just fucking decked me.

"I saw red. I went to shove her, get in her face. I swear I wasn't gonna hit her, but she just caught me by surprise. All of a sudden I had a face full of pepper spray. I have no idea where she got it, but it fucking dropped me to my knees. Then her heel was in my back and I was on the floor. I was blind and now we were both screaming; that shit fucking hurts. She kicked me a couple times and I tried... I tried to push her away, but... but I couldn't see and she just... I don't know what she started hitting me with, but she worked over my ribs pretty good and knocked me in the head. I don't remember much after that.

"Next thing I knew she was washing my face and crying. She said she didn't know what came over her, that she was so angry she didn't know what she was doing. She kept saying how sorry she was, that if I could forgive her she'd forgive me."

Adam sighed and pulled at his hair. He still refused to look up from the floor. Jeff stared at him, fists clenching and unclenching. This was not what he had been expecting. He knew Nora had suspected some form of abuse, but Adam... he'd always been so strong. Jeff had conceded that Vickie had maybe been psychologically abusing him after he started on the drugs, but this? That... that _cunt_ had physically beaten him up. The first time, Nora had said. He was beginning to understand why Adam hadn't wanted anyone to know.

"I should have left her then. But I didn't have that fucking title yet, and sticking with her would practically guarantee the longest reign of my career, right?" He chuckled grimly. "Besides, she would never catch me off guard like that again. But she did. She'd catch me looking at some woman, or imagine that I had, and she'd come at me. I'd try to overpower her and she'd knee me in the balls. Or I'd see her going for the pepper spray that I knew she carried around now and I'd back off, then she would bum rush me. It was like she'd snapped. She'd just go into these insane rages. At first she was always so sorry, but as it happened more often she stopped apologizing.

"Once I came home late and she hid behind the door with a fire poker. She had to tell me later, because I never knew what hit me. I woke up on the floor, alone and in a puddle of blood. I knew I had a concussion, but how could I tell anyone, you know? How could I... how could I tell anyone that my little fucking wife was beating the shit out of me? _Me_, for chrissakes? Some fucking Rated R... fuck..." Adam had to stop for a moment, choking back a sob and fisting his hair. Jeff started to get up, but Nora held her hand out, shaking her head. Her lips had disappeared into a thin line and her eyes held a warning. Shit, there was more? Jeff held a fist to his mouth and let Adam have his moment. Soon Adam sniffed and went on.

"She started giving me the pills. For the pain, you know. That's when she brought over her notary friend and had me sign everything over to her. I barely knew what was going on that day, and her friend didn't care how high I was. Probably on payroll or something. She kept me dosed enough not to fight back, but not so much I didn't know what she was doing to me. She wanted me to know. Know how weak I was, throw it in my face. And I didn't want to be too out of it to be in the ring. It was the only place I had any power left. She'd laugh about how easy it was to get away with, how no one would question the bruises, the cracked ribs. And then... fuck..." His voice broke, but he kept talking. "She had me on the floor, knocked the wind out of me. She was on top of me, slapping the shit out of me, telling me what a whore I was. How I'd married her for the power and how I'd never be anything but a pathetic bitch who couldn't even defend myself. Slapping my face, grabbing my hair and digging her nails into my scalp and... and God, I couldn't help it..."

Jeff watched, horrified, as tears slid down Adam's face. He thought he knew what he was about to say, and he wanted to stop it, but knew he couldn't. Adam was trying to choke out the words, but he just sat there, opening and closing his mouth. Nora said it instead.

"You were getting off on it," she murmured.

"I didn't want to!" Adam wailed. He looked up at Nora, desperate tears in his eyes, then looked away again. "Fuck, I didn't want to. It had happened before, but she... she was on top of me... and she felt it. It was all over then. The first time she forced me to cum, I felt so fucking dirty, so worthless and small..." He swiped at his cheeks angrily and swallowed. "She made me to do all sorts of things. Striptease and put on shows for her. Do things to me with toys. Ride me with a knife at my throat, cut me. She took up smoking so she could tie me to a chair and blow me, then put the cigarettes out on my lap when I came."

"The scars..." Jeff growled, and Adam winced, twitching away from him. He couldn't look at him, and he nodded, hiding behind his hands. "They don't look like burn scars."

"No," Adam said in a strangled whisper, then cleared his throat. "She'd cut the scar tissue out so it looked more like one big injury instead of a bunch of little round burns." He sat back on the loveseat, staring at his hands. When he spoke again, his voice was eerily calm, even though the tears hadn't stopped. "A few weeks ago she bought a gun. She kept it loaded. Her favorite game to play with that was to rape me with the barrel." Nora made a choking noise. Adam hadn't shared this little detail with her. "That's when I started looking for harder stuff. I didn't want to go through any known connections backstage, and it took a while. I didn't care how dirty that guy was in that hotel room. It would serve the bitch right to catch some fucking disease from me before she killed me, or the drugs did. Then... then you..."

Adam couldn't go on. There was no need to, anyway. He didn't want to look at Jeff, see the disgust and derision on his face. Now Jeff knew what kind of man he'd thrown this week away on. What kind of revolting scum he'd nursed back to health, held so much... kissed. He'd been repressing everything all week, and now that it was out he felt like he'd betrayed Jeff, taken all his kindness and affection and wasted it on something worthless. Himself. He heard Jeff get up and walk out of the room and something broke inside of him. He looked up at Nora, who was looking at him with a mix of shock and pity. He opened his mouth, not sure if he was going to scream, cry, or say I told you so.

They both jumped at the roar of rage that sounded from the other room, followed by a deafening crash. Glass shattered and tinkled and Jeff screamed again. Nora rushed to kneel in front of Adam and take his face in her hands.

"He's just upset. I'm going to go check on him. Just stay here, and I promise everything will be okay."

She left before Adam could tell her that it wouldn't be okay. That nothing would ever be okay again. He curled up on the loveseat to wait for Jeff to kick him out, and sobbed.

o~o~o

Nora found Jeff pulling his fist out of the wall. He stood amidst piles of dishes and crystal that had fallen out of the overturned china hutch.

"Jeff," she said in a low voice, careful not to touch him. He was trembling, ready to snap.

"I need you to stay with Adam," he said. "I'm gonna get her."

"How? Are you going to go to the authorities? Expose Adam? He wouldn't want you to do that. It would ruin him. And more than just his career, you know that. As horrible as we know it is, you know people would make a joke of it, and that would break him. Beyond repair."

"Then I'll just fucking kill her," Jeff hissed.

"And go to jail? What would Adam do then? Adam needs you now." She risked a hand on Jeff's chin, forcing him to look at her. "He needs you to stay with him now. Take your month, concentrate on him. We can't let her get away with this, we won't, but not now. Let her make the first mistake. You need to be smart." Jeff wrenched away from her to pace around, but stopped at her next words. "He told me about this recurring dream he has. She has the gun, forces him to go down on her. In front of you. And you laugh at him. Sometimes you and she laugh together. Sometimes she shoots you. But you always laugh. Do you see?" She turned him by the shoulders to look at her again. "If you leave now, no matter the reason, he will take it wrong. He needs to know that you accept him. He needs you to take him, to see that you're protecting him."

Jeff remembered Adam waking from that dream, incoherent and sick. That Adam could even dream of Jeff doing such a thing... Jeff looked at Nora in anguish. "She beat him, Nora. Raped him. How is what I was planning any different? Shit, I'm no better than she is."

"You know better than that, Jeffery," Nora said, scowling at him. He was forgetting himself, who and what he was. "Tell me, did Gil spank you and Matt when you were kids? Yes? And do you think either one of you were abused?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, knowing where she was going. "No. Because he wasn't hurting us just to hurt us. He was disciplining us. Training us. He did it with love."

Nora nodded. "I'm sure you didn't miss the fact that Adam is a bona fide masochist. Now, what do you think? Do you think he craves the pain? Needs the discipline?"

Jeff thought back over his days with Adam. How he'd seemed to be more at ease when Jeff told him what to do. How he'd stopped bickering with Matt when he'd tugged his hair. He thought about the massage, Adam begging him to make it hurt, how he said he only got hard during painful massages. How he'd cum so beautifully when he pulled his hair and called him his slut. The part of him that wanted to take Adam completely began to rise inside him. "He hasn't agreed yet."

"He said yes," Nora told him. "When we sat down to watch Smackdown. He said he wanted to stay, but he was afraid you wouldn't accept him after you knew about Vickie. You've done well, Jeff. He's yours."

Jeff closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath shuddering as her words sunk in. "Is he ready? Physically?"

"He's off the Imodium, taking low doses of ibuprofen. Before this incident he was down to one Xanax a day. Go easy on him for a couple days, but yes. He's ready."

That was all Jeff needed. He stalked back into the living room and found his puppy lying on the loveseat, staring at the blank television with red, puffy eyes. When he saw Jeff he covered his face and curled up tighter.

"Adam," Jeff said in a low voice. "I want you to sit up and listen."

With a sob Adam swung his legs off the loveseat and sat up, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Are you listening?" When Adam nodded, Jeff took a deep breath and went on. "I was going to give you the weekend, but I think things have changed. I need to know now. If you go, I will support you in whatever way I can, but I can only do so much to protect you. If you stay..." Jeff had to grind the next words out through his teeth. "I... can't take care of Vickie right now. Someday, but not yet." He knelt in front of Adam and took his wrists, pulling his hands from his face and catching his tortured eyes. "But I swear to you, if you stay with me she will never touch you again. Ever. But I will take over. Every aspect of your life will be mine. You will be doing as I say."

Adam searched Jeff's face, confusion on his tear-streaked face. "You... you still want me? Knowing how weak and pathetic I am? I... I let her beat me. I'm not a big bad wrestler anymore. Just a stupid, aging battered husband. I'm a fucking punchline."

Jeff's heart wrenched and his rising inner voice roared. He took Adam's face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs. "Talk like that will be the first thing to go. I never wanted the big bad wrestler or whatever persona you think you've taken on now. I want Adam. I've always wanted you, and I will always want you, no matter what."

Adam's breath hitched and he swallowed. "I want to stay."

"Are you certain? Do you want me to take control of your life completely?"

He paused only a second before nodding in Jeff's hands. "Yes, Jeff. I'm not much anymore, but I'm yours."

Jeff felt himself let go. The quirky, fey Jeff Hardy that he showed to everyone else faded into the background as his inner self rose and filled him completely. Adam saw the change in his eyes, how they darkened into the hungry, powerful emeralds he remembered gazing into when he came on the massage table. He felt his cock stir as a slow smirk settled on Jeff's full lips. "Mine," Jeff purred, taking in the sight of his beautiful pet. He stood, moving one hand under Adam's chin as the other stroked his hair. "From now on, I'm not your buddy. I'm not your boyfriend. I am your Master."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, but with holidays and Champagne Caress i had to leave off for a bit. Plus it's a long chapter. As you may or may not have noticed, I have messed with the timelines. I have Jay coming back to WWE almost exactly a year early, and Edge and Vickie's wedding was in early March instead of July. Most other things are the same. We're in October, if you're wondering. Terrahfry, I didn't set out to have Vicks quite this evil, it just... happened. Ah, well. It's not personal. And Adam's confession was hard to write, but it felt good that it no longer had to whirl about in my head. Not how I like to torture my Adds. Nora's been around the block a few times, she's earned her wisdom. *hugs back* The movie comment is the best compliment I could have received. Uber luffs to you, doll! ****takers dark lover, i'm afraid you won't feel any better about Vickie as we go on. But on the upside, let the training begin! WWE-Lovergirl, thank you! Edge and Jeff are definitely my favourite pairing.**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, Manipulation, Masturbation, Subjugation  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

"Master?" Adam said, looking up at Jeff with knit brows. Jeff smiled.

"I know you're still worried about Vickie coming here, so tonight - well, this morning, anyway - we'll give you something to help you sleep and you can stay with me. After that, even if she comes here, she won't find you."

Relief washed over Adam. Jeff was really going to take care of him. The knot in his stomach loosened and he could breathe again. He suddenly felt drained and fuzzy. "What do you mean by Master?" he asked again.

"It means you do as I say. Just like you agreed. Nora? Can you give him something to help him sleep?"

"I don't want to give him a sedative on top of the Klonopin, but I suppose he could have another half dose of that." She had her medicine bag nearby and split a pill for Adam, who took it without argument. Now that Jeff was here, now that he was safe, Adam wanted nothing more than to sleep in the warmth and strength of Jeff's arms. Jeff took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Now come to bed. You've had a hard night and you need your rest. We got some busy days ahead." He turned to Nora and took her hand as well, pulling her in for a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. For everything. Will you still be staying the weekend?"

"I think you have things well in hand, Jeffrey. I'll stay for dinner tomorrow, but then I think I'll head out. I could use a quiet Sunday at home."

Adam stepped forward and gave Nora a big hug. At first she seemed a little taken aback, but she gave him a hesitant pat on the back. Jeff didn't miss the soft smile on her face, though. His puppy sure was a charmer. He thanked her, too, and kissed her cheek before straightening and swaying on his feet. They said their good-nights and Jeff led his stumbling pet to his room so he could collapse on his bed. Adam was still fully dressed and Jeff sat down to pull off his shoes.

"Thank you for not laughing," Adam mumbled as Jeff took his socks off.

"Oh, Puppy, how could I?" He moved up to unbuckle Adam's belt. "None of this is your fault, you know. It's hers. She's obviously insane." He pulled Adam's jeans down his thighs and ran a finger across the mangled skin on his leg. "She'd have to be to do this to you. C'mon, sit up so I can get your shirt off."

Adam managed to get up and raise his arms so Jeff could tug the hem up, then practically fell out his shirt and back on the pillow. Jeff tossed the jeans and shirt to the side and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants for him. He looked at his half-naked, supine pet, then at the pants, and changed his mind. He undressed himself and put on the pants instead, then grabbed the waistband of Adam's underwear and pulled them off. Much better. Adam's eyes fluttered as Jeff crawled up the bed and over his legs.

"She's gonna come after us," Adam slurred.

"No," Jeff said, laying feathery kisses down Adam's stomach. "She'll never touch you again. You're mine." His lips moved down his hip. "Mine to protect. Mine to command." He kissed his way down to his scars. "Even these are mine now." He ran his tongue over the scar tissue.

"Jeff..."

"Shh, pup. I'll let you sleep, but it's my right to touch you." Jeff slid his hands up Adam's torso and leaned over him, gazing into his glazed, half-closed eyes. "I can be a strict Master, but I'm fair. And I want you to be fully conscious when I claim you."

"'Kay," Adam said. He really wasn't capable of anything else. Jeff laid a gentle kiss on his lips, then rolled off him and pulled him close. Adam snuggled into his arms and knew no more.

o~o~o

The draperies in the living room were shut tight against the bright afternoon sun. No music or television noise echoed through the usually lively house. The only sounds came from the couch in the forms of hearty sighs and the scratch of calloused fingers against whiskers. Jay sat, leaning his cheek on one hand, staring at the photograph in his lap. The edges of the picture were worn and frayed from frequent handling and several unsuccessful attempts to rip it in half, but the image in the middle was clear.

Chris had caught him under the mistletoe, and Adam had been there to snap the picture. Jay was wearing the hideous Christmas sweater that Judy had given him, and he had worn it with pride. He loved that stupid sweater, and Chris had laughed. You could even see the little smile lingering on the full lips that pressed against Jay's. It seemed so long ago, back when they were all happy. Before Adam had gotten married and drifted away from him, when his spunky little spot monkey had still been in love with him. Jay knew he shouldn't torture himself like this, but he'd been in a funk ever since he'd heard backstage that Adam was in rehab.

At first he'd been furious. Adam had to have heard about the breakup, but he'd ignored him. Never calling, never coming to see if he was okay, never even acknowledging that Jay was wallowing in misery. Now he'd found out the reason. Adam had left him for drugs. The stupid, selfish son of a bitch. How could it have happened?

That's when the guilt had set in. Why hadn't Jay seen what was happening to his best friend? How could he have missed Adam spiraling into drug addiction so far down that he needed rehab? Adam had never come to him, never called on him for help. When had they drifted so far apart? He didn't even know if Adam would want to talk to him anymore. He'd failed Adam. But... Adam had failed him, too. Maybe if he hadn't been so immersed in the wake of Chris dumping him.

Goddamn that fucking Alex Shelley. Jay'd had his eye on Chris for a long time before he finally made his move, and Chris had fallen hard. Too hard for Alex to trust, especially since there had always been a little static between Alex and Jay. They just didn't mesh. If you asked Jay, the whiny bitch was jealous. Alex thought Jay was going to steal his best friend, his brother, right from under his nose. And all Jay had wanted to do was love him. As soon as Jay's contract was up and he negotiated with the WWE, Alex started whispering in Chris's ear. Now that Jay wasn't around as much, Chris actually heard Alex when he told him that Jay was using him, that if Jay had really loved him he wouldn't have gone away. That Jay wanted to get away from him, maybe chase after someone else. Jay supposed that if Chris had really loved him deep down, that Chris wouldn't have been so easily swayed. Somehow that was the part that hurt the most.

Now Jay was alone. No brother, no boyfriend. No one to talk to and no one to hold him. And fuck, did he need to be held right now. And he was pretty sure that wherever Adam was, whatever he was going through, he needed Jay, too. They may have been practically estranged for the better part of a year, but what was a string of months in the light of a lifetime of friendship? They needed each other right now, and Jay wasn't too big to make the first step.

He jumped when the phone rang. He set the photograph aside and checked the display, frowning. He wouldn't have expected her to call.

"This is Jason," he said into the phone.

"Hi, Jason. It's Vickie. I was wondering, have you talked to Adam lately?"

"Well, no. I heard he was in rehab. Is that true, Vickie?"

She sighed into the phone. "Honestly? I'm not sure. He just up and disappeared, and I'm worried about him. I thought maybe he'd talked to you."

Jay sat up straight. "He- he disappeared? Is anyone looking for him? Why are people saying he's in rehab?"

"Vince told me some doctor called him, a Nora Floyd, and told him that Adam was in her care. But that's all anyone's heard of him. Except... well, I don't know if you watched Smackdown this week."

"Yeah, yeah I did," Jay said, wondering where this was going. Then he remembered what Jeff had said to her. It was just the kind of dick move Adam might pull on a woman, especially one he was just using. He loved Adam, but he was glad he didn't have to date him. He didn't quite know how to ask delicately, so he just came out with it. "Do you think he... left you or something?"

"Of course not! He loves me. You know, you don't think I hear what people say. That he married me just because I'm the General Manager. But I know he loves me. Not just because he said so. It's the little things that a man does for you every day that tell you how he really feels. The way his face lights up when you walk into the room. You know, Jason. You've been there."

"Yeah. I know." He'd thought he had, anyway. And he had been certain that was exactly why Adam had married her. But damn, Vickie sounded so sincere, so worried. Who knew, maybe he had fallen for her while Jay wasn't looking. And the fact that no one had heard a peep from Adam himself did sound fishy. "Are you thinking he was... kidnapped or something? Should we call the police?"

"I just don't know, Jay!" Vickie cried. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "There was something about the way Jeff was talking to me. It really set me off for some reason. I know I lost my temper a little, but he was calling out the approved story, right there in the ring. It was like... like he knew something. And did you hear him almost call him Adam? Right into the mic?"

Jay frowned. "You know, I thought I heard that, but figured Jeff was just stumbling over his words. I can't believe he'd have something to do with this, though."

"I know, I wouldn't want to believe that, either. But he's always hated me, and he was pretty angry after their match last week..."

Something occurred to Jay then. "Wait a minute. When was the last time you saw Adam?"

"Well, during that match, actually. He must have gone straight to our room, because by the time I got back he and most of his stuff was gone. Why?"

"And where was Jeff?"

"He was stomping around backstage, looking for..." Vickie broke off as if something had occurred to her as well.

"Looking for Adam, wasn't he? Then he left. And he didn't show up at the house show." Jay shook his head. No. This was too weird. He couldn't be suspecting his old friend Jeff of kidnapping Adam. Sure, Jeff had a bit of a psycho side, but he was a good guy, right? "This is all just a little funny, Vickie. I'm gonna check into some things. What was the name of the doctor you said called Vince?"

On the other side of the line Vickie grinned. Jay was too easy. "Oh, um, Floyd. Dr. Nora Floyd. F-L-O-Y-D. Why? What are you thinking, Jason?" The same thing she had, no doubt. That the call of one doctor was too suspicious. She couldn't wait for Jay to find out how closely linked the nosy bitch was to Jeff Hardy.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to check some things out. I might call on Jeff, too, see what he says."

"Well, okay. But be careful. He can be a little scary sometimes. Oh, if he has him, God only knows..." Vickie said, her voice worried and her eyes gleaming. She faked a frightened shudder. "Maybe talk to Matt? He wouldn't talk to me, you know."

"Sure thing. I'll keep you posted. You hang in there, Vickie." Jay hung up almost before she could thank him. Vickie looked at her phone and chuckled. Jay had even thought it was his idea. He was the perfect one to do the footwork, be the one dedicated enough to suss out the details. He would be the one digging around, getting angry, making a mess and trying to convince Vickie of the truth about Jeff. Her hands would be clean. She'd chosen a good ally. And when all was said and done, she was going to make that rainbow-haired freak pay for messing with her man.

o~o~o

Adam's consciousness blinked up from a black, dreamless sleep. He sighed and stretched under the warm covers, wiggling back to press his body into... nothing. He rolled over and reached for Jeff, and his drowsy half-sleep fled when his groping hand met empty sheets. His heart skipped as he raised up on his elbow and glanced around. "Jeff?" He'd left him. He'd changed his mind. Adam knew he shouldn't have told him, he'd never wanted to tell anyone...

A piece of paper on the pillow beside him caught his eye. Adam grabbed it and sat up, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His chest hitched as he staved off the panic, and he forced his breathing to slow. His hands only trembled a little as he unfolded the note.

_puppy_

_Go to your room and take a long, hot shower._

_~Sire_

Adam closed his eyes. He was still Jeff's puppy. He never thought he'd be happy to say that, but the relief he felt at the sight of that ridiculous nickname was profound. He savored it for a moment before the rest of the words sunk in.

Sire? What the fuck was this Sire shit? Jeff had said he was his Master now. Was Sire supposed to be his term of endearment now or something? It was certainly pretentious enough for Jeff. Kinda vampire-y. It suited him. Well, whatever he wanted to be called, Adam intended to take his advice. A long, hot shower sounded divine.

He tossed back the covers and realized he was naked. He recalled fuzzy memories of Jeff undressing him, kissing him... claiming his scars. Jeff had claimed his scars. The thought hit him like a punch in the gut and he doubled over, rubbing his mouth. Every time Adam looked at his leg he remembered his weakness, his misery. It was a symbol of all the pain and torture Vickie had put him through, every strike he'd let her land on him, every demeaning act she'd forced him into. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to look at those scars and not think of Vickie, not hate himself. But Jeff... Jeff didn't hate him. The scars didn't disgust him; he hadn't shied away from it. Jeff wanted to take it and turn it around, make it his own. Make it a symbol of his acceptance. Adam let out a shaky breath, unable to comprehend it.

He wondered how they were going to avoid Vickie. In the light of day, he realized she wouldn't be coming for him soon. If she hadn't broken the door down in the heat of anger by now, she was waiting to confirm her suspicions. Vickie may be a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. She would have all her ducks in a row before she made her move. Jeff had assured him that even if she came here she wouldn't find him. He didn't think Jeff was going to send him away. Were they going somewhere together? He supposed he would just have to let it go and trust Jeff, trust him to keep him safe.

He shook his head and sniffed, looking around for his clothes. After a quick search he gave it up. Jeff must have taken them. He grabbed a towel from Jeff's bathroom and wrapped it around his waist, hoping he wouldn't run into Nora on his way to his room. Fortunately the coast was clear and he made it into his bathroom with no incident.

Adam groaned as he stepped under the scalding spray of water, feeling his muscles loosen. He washed his hair, shampooing away the grime and some of the pain of the night before, seeing faint swirls of purple in the water at his feet. Maybe the color would wash out soon. He supposed Jeff thought he could do whatever he wanted with his hair now. Adam snorted at the thought. Yeah, right. Jeff may be his "Master," whatever that meant, and Adam may owe Jeff his life, but as far as Adam was concerned this deal did not include his hair. And what the hell did this Master thing mean to Jeff, anyway? Was Adam supposed to be his sub or something? He'd heard the terms, understood the basic concept, but didn't have any real experience in it.

Adam shrugged to himself as he soaped up a washcloth. He supposed if Jeff wanted to play that way he didn't mind. He doubted anyone who knew Jeff Hardy would picture him as dominant in the bedroom – he certainly never would have – but they hadn't seen his eyes. They hadn't felt his hand tugging at their hair, demanding them to cum. Adam knew there was some kinky sex play in his future, and to be honest he was kinda looking forward to it. He could handle a little bondage, some games like in that Secretary movie, if that's what Jeff wanted. After all that he'd done for him, after last night, he definitely wanted to please his new Master. Or Sire. Whatever.

What if Jeff wanted to fuck him? Just days ago he thought Jeff was a bottom, but now he wasn't so sure. Adam chewed on his cheek as he washed. He didn't think he could do that. He might be a little gay, but he wasn't _that_ gay. Maybe they could find a way around it. They could do other things. Maybe Jeff would spank him. He smirked a little, running the washcloth over his neck, across his chest. He probably deserved it. Scratch that – he definitely deserved it. He deserved to be on his knees, begging for Jeff's mercy. Adam's cock was stiffening as he thought about it. He reached a soapy hand down between his legs and lathered himself, imagining the feel of Jeff's big dick in his mouth, remembering his taste. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a long, slow pull, thinking about Jeff standing in front of him, fucking his throat. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, one hand on the shower wall, the other pumping his swollen cock. In his mind he was bent over, his underwear halfway down his thighs, Jeff behind him smacking his ass, giving him the spanking he deserved. His wet hair curtained his face and water dripped off his nose and chin, and he was mentally begging Jeff to let him cum, to please touch him like he was touching himself now, thrusting into his own palm. But it was Jeff's palm he was thrusting into, listening to Jeff tell him what a bad boy he was, listening to Jeff call him a dirty slut in that sweet, sensual drawl. Adam grunted and tugged on his cock, his knees buckling as the Jeff in his mind told him to cum. He leaned his forehead on his arm as his orgasm took him, his fist working furiously over his pulsing shaft. When he was milked dry he opened his eyes, panting. He stood there for a moment, his softening dick in his hand, watching his seed drip down the tile. Damn, how fucked up was he?

When he finally emerged from the shower, sufficiently clean and pruny, he dried off and wiped the foggy mirror with his towel. He'd been avoiding his reflection whenever possible lately, but he had to admit he looked better than he had in days. Well, he was a bit more gaunt, but his eyes didn't look so baggy and he wasn't so pale. He had no idea what time it was, but he suspected he'd slept for a good long time. Maybe it was time he started taking care of himself again. Besides, he thought Jeff would appreciate it if he got a little dolled up for him.

Adam shaved his face, leaving the strip down his chin that Jeff seemed to like so much. He even did some manscaping down below, thinking it was a bit optimistic but figuring it couldn't hurt. As he reached for his neglected mousse and blow dryer he noticed a pencil on the counter sitting on top of another note. _"Wear it," _the note said. When had Jeff put this here? He picked up the pencil. Black eyeliner. Of course. Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the mousse, working it through his damp hair.

A while later Adam clicked off the blow dryer and put down his round brush, admiring his work. He'd converted his naturally kinky hair into soft waves that framed his face and curled fetchingly in the back. The style showcased his dye job, but he'd just have to live with that for a while. He shook out his mane and picked up the pencil again, sighing. Fuck it. If he was gonna be Hardy-fied, he might as well go all the way.

Long years of photo shoots and television cameras had taught him the basics of makeup application and he leaned into the mirror, laying on the pencil just a bit thicker than he normally would. He stepped back and cocked his head at his reflection, then used his finger to smudge the stark black lines a bit. That should appease his little Sire. He put his hands on his hips and looked himself up and down, tossing his hair a little. "Not bad, Copeland," he muttered before wrapping his towel around his waist and going to the bedroom.

Adam went straight to his dresser and started rummaging around. He knew he'd packed some red silk boxers. Now the trick was to find them.

"Did I say you could get dressed?"

Adam shrieked like a girl and spun around to see Jeff reclining on the bed. He put a hand over his hammering heart and glared. "Fuck me, don't DO that!" He shook his head as Jeff giggled. He couldn't help a nervous chuckle himself. "You scared the shit outta me, Jeff."

Jeff sat up and wagged a finger at him, still grinning. "Nuh-uh. No more Jeff. You call me Sire now."

Adam cocked his head. "You're like, really serious about this whole thing, aren't you?"

Jeff leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Adam. "Absolutely. Remember, this is what you agreed to." He looked Adam over and the smile came back to his face. "You're wearing the eyeliner. Good boy. And your hair... you look very pretty."

Adam shrugged and ducked his head, tucking a strand behind his ear. "Yeah... I kinda wanted to look nice for you. Don't have much else to give you."

"All I ask is that you obey. Are you hungry? Nora made dinner."

There was that obey thing again. He blinked at him for a second, wanting to ask how far this was going. Jeff had told him that he'd have to give up every aspect of his life, and Adam had willingly given himself over, but now it was starting to feel a little surreal. A little crazy. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but being ordered around for every day things like showering was not it. "Sounds great. I like her cooking," he heard himself say. His grumbling stomach had decided to do the talking for him. "Let me get dressed."

"I didn't say you could get dressed," Jeff said with a frown. "I don't like repeating myself, pup."

"So what, I'm supposed to eat dinner naked?" Adam asked with a smirk, then stopped dead at the serious look in Jeff's eyes. "Wait... seriously? But Nora..."

"Is used to this kind of thing. You have to earn your right to wear clothes. But, because you made yourself so pretty just to please me, you may wear this." Jeff tossed a black scrap of fabric at Adam. He caught it and held it up.

"A thong? You want me to wear just a thong around the house? With company here?" What the hell was Jeff thinking? And what did he mean he had to earn his right to wear clothes? He could tell Jeff was deadly serious, but Adam was having a hard time believing him.

"Oh, please, Sexton Hardcastle," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. "The whole wide world has seen your ass. You get your tights yanked at a house show and you don't even try to cover it, you exhibitionist."

He had a point. "That doesn't mean I want my ass hanging out at dinner," Adam muttered.

"This isn't about what you want anymore," Jeff said darkly. "Put them on if you're going to. Either way, lose the towel and we'll go downstairs." Adam hesitated, looking from the garment in his hand to Jeff. Jeff's frown deepened. "Because this is your first day, I'm going easy on you. I expect to be obeyed without hesitation. This is your warning."

Jeff's eyes held that dark, scary power again and Adam bit his lip. He bent and reluctantly stepped into the thong, sliding it up his thighs and dropping the towel. The thing was tiny. He was glad he'd trimmed, but even so he had a bit of a trail peeking over the top. It didn't leave much to the imagination in the package department, either. If he got a hard on this thing stood no chance.

"Are you sure Nora's cool with this?" he asked.

"I told you, she's used to it." He got off the bed and walked over to Adam, running a hand through his hair and looking him over. He saw Adam's confused frown and smirked. "Haven't you guessed? She's a dominatrix."

Adam's jaw dropped. "She what?"

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, that was my reaction when I ran into her at the S&M club. She really was my rehab doctor, but when we discovered that common interest she became my mentor." He put a finger under Adam's chin and closed Adam's mouth. "Normally we wait until a pet is fully trained before presenting him – or her, I guess – to another Master, but Nora's a little different. She's closer to us and she knows it's your first day. That doesn't mean I'll tolerate bad manners," Jeff said, staring hard into his eyes. "I usually don't mind if you ask questions, as long as you do as you're told, but this occasion is semi-formal. That means you keep your eyes down and you don't speak unless you're asked a direct question. Understood?"

Adam looked at Jeff with wide eyes. He really wasn't kidding. What the hell had he gotten himself into? His head was reeling, but he nodded. "Okay."

"Yes, Sire," Jeff corrected.

"Y-yes. Sire."

Jeff brightened and a smile slid onto his face. "Good. Let's go." Adam followed him down the stairs in a stunned daze. They passed the dining room and Adam peeked inside, seeing for the first time the destruction Jeff had wrought the night before. The glass and plaster had been swept into piles, but the heavy hutch hadn't been up-righted. It was another reminder of how much Jeff cared, of everything he owed him. He stared for a moment until he heard Jeff snap his fingers. He hurried after him to the kitchen.

Nora was setting a platter of chicken on the kitchen table, where only two places were set. The kitchen smelled wonderful and Adam's tummy growled a bit. He hovered in the doorway behind Jeff, not eager to parade around in front of Nora wearing practically nothing. Jeff, however, had a different idea. He reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the kitchen and pushing him towards the table.

"Madam Nora," Jeff said, and she looked up. "I present to you my puppy, Adam."

The words had an air of long-standing ritual. Adam gulped as Nora appraised him with her cool, pale eyes. He felt completely exposed and fought not to cover himself with his hands. She started to walk around him, her eyes still raking up and down his body and he twitched away, turning to block her view.

"Be still, pup," Jeff warned. "It's polite to admire someone's pet." Adam stopped, blushing furiously as Nora completed her circuit. She stepped forward and took his jaw in her long fingers, turning his face this way and that. When he met her eyes her countenance darkened.

"Eyes!" Jeff snapped. "One." Adam jerked his gaze to the floor as Nora finished looking at his face. She let go of him and stepped back.

"He's breathtaking, Jeffery. Once he's trained, he'll be a credit to you."

"Thank you, Nora." Adam could hear the pride in Jeff's voice, but didn't dare look up. He was still intimidated by his new knowledge about her.

"Now, let's eat before it gets cold and all my hard work goes to waste," Nora said, and sat at the table. He felt Jeff's touch on his arm and he looked over, careful not to meet his eyes.

"Your place is by my chair," Jeff told him, gesturing. "Kneel."

Adam blinked hard and looked up. "What?" This was too much. He looked back and forth between them, seeing their identical expressions of cold displeasure, and shivered. This was just too weird.

"That's two," Jeff growled.

"Two?" he asked. "Two what, Jeff? What the hell?"

"You just bumped it to ten." Nora winced at Jeff's response, and that wince frightened Adam more than Jeff's words. He'd just done something to make a seasoned dominatrix wince. Shit. A cold dread settled over him. He trusted Jeff, Jeff had saved him from the pain. Jeff wouldn't hurt him... would he? He lowered his gaze back to the floor, completely unnerved. "If you want to eat tonight, get on your knees." Numbly Adam went to the left of Jeff's chair as indicated and sank to his knees. Jeff corrected his position, lowering him to sit on his feet, spreading his knees and placing his hands on the floor between them. "There now." Jeff sat in his chair and pet his head.

Adam sneaked his gaze up as they started their meal, watching Jeff dish food onto his plate. What was he supposed to do now? Did he have to wait until they were done eating? His stomach didn't like that idea at all. If it was dinner time, that meant he hadn't eaten in 24 hours at least. Jeff and Nora were making small talk, ignoring him completely. That is, until Jeff glanced down at him. Adam quickly lowered his eyes, but he hadn't been fast enough. Jeff tapped him on the head.

"Eyes down. Eleven."

What the hell was all this counting business? He was almost afraid to find out. He heard silverware clatter above him and he squirmed.

"Have you talked to Matt?" Nora asked, and Jeff sighed.

"Yeah. He's pretty unhappy with me, but he'll get over it."

"Are you going to tell him what you're really doing with Adam?"

"No." Jeff's hand appeared in front of Adam's face, holding a shred of chicken. He blinked at it, mouth watering but unsure of what was expected. "Go ahead. Eat," Jeff said. Adam didn't hesitate to lean forward and take the food. At that point he didn't care how stupid he felt. He was starving. "Make sure my fingers are clean, pup." He hesitated only a second, then took Jeff's fingers in his mouth and sucked the grease off them as Jeff continued his conversation. "I haven't figured out how I'd hide it from Matt, though. Do I just turn him away or say Adam left? I don't like lying to him."

"Do you really think you have to lie? You're going to have to let him know eventually. You're too close and you've hidden yourself from him far too long already."

Jeff handed down a cooked carrot and Adam took it and Jeff's fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his fingertips and sucking as he pulled away. This must be how Jack and Lucas felt when he fed them under the table. Was every meal going to be like this from now on? When he thought about it he knew he didn't really deserve any better. Not after all he'd put Jeff through.

"You know, Matt might accept this more readily than Adam playing my boyfriend," Jeff said with a chuckle. He continued to talk about Adam as if he wasn't there as he fed him, and Adam tuned the conversation out as he ate. As his hunger pangs eased he paid a little more attention to Jeff's fingers. So, Jeff wanted to subjugate him? Make him prance around in a thong? Eat scraps under the table? Make Adam his little sex slave? Fine. He'd show him just how pleasing he could be. With every bite he licked and sucked at Jeff's fingers, flicking them with his tongue. When Jeff scooped up a couple of fingers full of mashed potatoes he gulped them quickly down, leaning forward to take Jeff's digits as far into his throat as he could. He swallowed around them and felt Jeff push his hand deeper, finger-fucking his throat. Jeff shifted in his chair a little and Adam smirked as he pulled away.

He got a lot of mashed potatoes from that point.

Adam wanted to look at Jeff's lap, see if he was really getting to him, but didn't dare. If he did he was likely to embarrass himself in this stupid thong. As it was he was having to exercise one of a wrestler's most valued skills: boner control. He still played with Jeff's fingers, but to keep his mind off it he tuned back in to the conversation.

"Are you hitting the club in Raleigh tonight before heading home?" Jeff asked. Nora had told Adam that she lived in Durham, so coming here to Cameron wasn't a big hardship.

"I think so. I haven't been in a couple of weeks."

"When are you going to stop trolling the bars and settle down with a pet of your own?"

"Maybe someday," Nora answered, the shrug audible in her voice. "I'm really not ready yet."

"It's been five years, Nora," Jeff said quietly. "From what you've told me about Jerry, he'd want you to move on. Be happy."

"Oh, I'm happy enough. For now," she said. There was a softness in her voice that Adam had never heard before. "When you bury a man who's been on your leash for 26 years it takes a while to get over. I wish you could have met him, Jeffrey. He was artsy, like you." She sighed, then gave a little laugh. "Besides, I doubt I'll ever find a man who could grovel as prettily as he could. I hope your Adam makes you as happy as my Jerry made me."

Jeff reached down to pet Adam's hair and he nuzzled into his hand without thinking. "Oh, I think he will. To your Jerry."

"To your Adam." Glasses clinked. After a second Jeff leaned down and held a goblet of white wine to Adam's lips. He held it loosely, letting Adam tip it with his mouth. He sipped at the wine, and as he pulled away some dribbled down his chin. Jeff took the goblet away and wiped his face with a napkin.

"It's okay, puppy. You just need a little practice." Jeff giggled a bit as they resumed their meal. Jeff fed him well and he never had to wait for a bite, and they practiced a little more with Jeff's water glass. He didn't get any better at it. Adam wasn't hungry anymore, but Jeff kept feeding him. When Jeff handed him down another bite of chicken, he hesitated. "Are you done, pup?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Well, finish this bite. I don't want my fingers all greasy." Adam did as he was told, his mouth lingering on Jeff's fingers for a final time. "For future reference, when you're full you can press against my leg. I still determine how much or how little I give you, though." Adam almost acknowledged this aloud, but realized he hadn't been asked a direct question. Instead he nudged Jeff's leg with his face. Feeling a little brave, he rested his cheek on Jeff's thigh. When Jeff stroked his hair back he sighed, letting go of his apprehension and feeling full and content. Jeff's hand rubbed his neck and shoulder in soft, soothing strokes as Jeff and Nora talked, lingering over their wine glasses.

Soon Nora pushed her chair back, saying it was late and she had to go. Jeff and Adam got her bags from her room and loaded them into the trunk of her car, Adam glancing around nervously. He knew there was no one around, but it felt strange to be outside in front of the house practically naked. He darted back inside as quickly as possible, Jeff following at a slower pace and leering at the view.

Nora stood in the foyer to say her farewells. Jeff smiled and took her hands as Adam watched from a short distance. "If you see them at the club, say 'hi' to Jim and Little for me," Jeff said.

"I'm sure they'll be there. It's Saturday night, after all. Shall I tell them about Adam?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder at Adam, who looked down at their feet. "You can tell them that in a couple months, I'll be bringing around the prettiest pet they ever saw." Adam blushed a little, but wasn't sure he was looking forward to being shown off. Especially if he had to wear this. Jeff gave Nora his customary kisses, and Adam was unsure of what to do. He doubted he had that privilege anymore, but he did want to say goodbye.

Nora approached him and he looked down at his feet. "Good boy," she said. "You learn quickly. Be good for Jeff. And I want you to remember two things. First, you are the one who asked to be here, and for good reasons. Second, you belong to him. He's a good man and he'll treat you right. He'll only punish you if you deserve it. Understand?"

"Yes, Madam."

Nora reached up and cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his cheekbone before giving his face a gentle pat. Jeff and Adam watched her get into her car and drive away. When the taillights got to the end of the long drive and disappeared down the road, Jeff elbowed Adam in the ribs. "C'mon, puppy. There's dishes to be done." Adam turned and followed his Sire into the kitchen, one word blaring like a klaxon in his mind.

Punish.


	11. Chapter 11

**After this I may take a short break to let this breathe and do some artwork. I've been pushing pretty hard(for me) on this story and I really don't want to burn out on it. I've already been slowing down, so I think it's time to step back. No worries, I will return to it, maybe sooner than I think. In the meantime, hopefully i'll be updating my dA and blog soon. :) **

**JoMoFan-Spot, I must admit I haven't scoured the FF archives much, so I don't know if there are many 24/7 Dom/sub fics or not. But I always wanted to write one, lol. It all began when I scribbled a simple sentence in my notebook - "Could Edge be a slave?" (psst, the answer was yes) chp 8: No worries, babe, i'll take what I can get, lol! We all have real lives, I know how it is. I'm behind on reviews, too, just ask Terrah! XP Conniving, intelligent Jeffy has been so much fun to write. It's how i've always wanted to see him. I'm so happy to see his darker, dominant side in TNA now; I think it suits him so much better. Haha, I do love my cliffhangers. You know, between Terrah's movie comment and your professional author comment, y'all are gonna give me a big head. Those are just the most awesome compliments. Maybe i'll be an author someday... and I will never stop loving Edge, lol. ****I love Edge Jeff and RKO****, Well, technically the punishment won't begin quite yet... man, i take my time to get to the good stuff. ****WWE-Lovergirl, Thank you, i really appreciate it! ****takers dark lover, he's starting to get it, but they've got a long road of training ahead. Terrahfry, Vickie is def SOL, but that won't stop her trying. I do feel sorry for Jay. He's just getting jerked around. And damn, i love shower scenes, too. I'm also of the opinion that there's not enough masturbation in fanfiction, lol. I see Jeffy makes you nervous... *evilgrin* **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Y'know what? Eff it. No more warnings. If y'all have made it this far, I doubt you need 'em. :P  
****Pairing: Jeff/Edge**

"You may speak freely now," Jeff said, letting the dogs back in. Apparently they had to stay outside during mealtimes now. Adam appreciated it; he didn't need the competition. "You can start on the pots and pans."

Adam went to the sink. Now that he had permission to speak, he wasn't quite sure what to say. He was afraid to ask what his punishment might be, and certainly didn't want to remind Jeff of it. Jeff wouldn't hurt him like Vickie had... would he? No, he couldn't. Not after how angry he'd gotten last night. Angry on his behalf. Jeff wanted to protect him, he said so. He had no reason to be scared of Jeff... right? He pushed the issue roughly to the back of his mind. He'd worry about that when he had to. For now there were more pressing issues at hand.

"So, this is how it's going to be now?" Adam asked him, grabbing a pot and starting to scrub. "I mean, when you called me Puppy I didn't know I was going to be an actual dog."

Jeff was clearing the table and putting away leftovers, slipping Jack and Lucas scraps. "I warned you I would be in complete control. Asked if you were certain. You said you wanted to be mine. I can treat you as a dog, a slave, a servant or a prince, however I wish."

Adam swallowed, not sure he should ask his next question. "What if I change my mind?"

Jeff just snorted and closed the fridge. "You won't. Where else would you go? You can't go home, Vickie would kill you. Literally. Do you think Jay would take you in? Would you want to answer all his questions?" Jeff felt a little bad throwing that in his face, especially when Adam visibly twitched at his words, but he had to remind him of his place. He came up behind his pet and ran his hands across his shoulders. "Besides, you want to be here. You can't deny it." He leaned forward to brush his lips against Adam's earlobe. "You crave my touch. You need me, and you belong at my feet." Adam stilled as Jeff's fingers moved around him to trace the cuts of his hips, gliding towards his crotch. He pulled Adam close, grinding his jeans into Adam's bare ass. "It's so nice to touch you whenever I want, however I want. I've waited a long time to have you like this." He nibbled on Adam's shoulder, grinning when he felt his breath hitch. He stepped back and smacked one butt cheek before hopping up on the counter, leaving Adam flushed and his thong straining. He crossed his legs and giggled. "I didn't say you could get hard. Nice to know I turn you on, though."

"How can I not when you do shit like that?" Adam growled, exasperated and desperately willing his dick to calm down.

"In time you'll learn control. And you'll learn to get hard at a single word from me," Jeff said casually, grabbing a towel and drying the pots Adam had washed. "Oh, and no cumming without my express permission. I hope you enjoyed your freebie in the shower, because that's the last one you're going to get."

Adam felt his face get hot. "How do you know what I did in the shower? I didn't necessarily do that."

"But you did," Jeff smirked. "I heard you when I was planting the eyeliner. Stopped to watch the show."

Adam wanted to be mortified, but the thought of Jeff watching him jerk off just turned him on. Jeff was grinning at him, obviously in a playful mood. A notion occurred to Adam and he considered it, rinsing off another small pot. "So, let me get this straight. We're not formal now, right?"

"Nope."

"And I can speak freely?" he asked, pouring the soapy water into the sink. Jeff cocked his head at him.

"Well, I'm still your Sire. No lying, and don't contradict me. Other than that you should be fine."

"I know things between us have changed, so I just want to be clear. Am I still allowed to fuck with you? Like tease you, just messing around?" He kept his eyes on the sink as he spoke, hoping for the right answer.

"Aw, pup. You're still my Adds. I don't want to change that. It's part of what makes me want you. When we're informal, like in the main house here, I want you to be you. Of course, I can still outrun you and kick your ass."

Adam could hear the laughing challenge in Jeff's voice and nodded, swirling water in the pot. "I'll take my chances. Pervy voyeur." He glanced up and gave Jeff a feral grin before flinging the water at him. Jeff gasped and Adam couldn't help but snicker at Jeff's shocked, dripping face. Jeff turned back to him and slowly shook his head.

"Oh, you little..." He grabbed the sprayer mounted beside the faucet and aimed it at Adam, catching him full in the face and cackling wildly. Adam screeched and put his hands up before lunging forward and trying to take the sprayer from him. They struggled for a moment, shouting, laughing and drenching them both. Jeff cried out and fell off the counter, letting go of the sprayer and grabbing Adam around the waist on the way down. They both hit the ground and Jeff rolled on top of Adam, giggling. "Well, your hair and makeup are already ruined. What do you say we get sweaty?"

"Mhmmm," Adam hummed, still chuckling. "And what did my Sire have in mind?" He pushed his hips up into Jeff's. Jeff hooked one of Adam's legs and wrapped it around his waist, biting his neck.

"Brazen hussy," Jeff growled. He pulled back and gazed down at his pet. "That's not what I was talking about. You feel up to taking this to the ring, Edge?" A different light came into Adam's eyes when he realized what Jeff was asking.

"Oh, yeah," he said. He felt that itch again, that all-consuming longing to be back on the canvas. His muscles suddenly ached with the desire to perform. "You're on, Hardy."

o~o~o

They ran the ropes for a while, warming up and letting Adam get a feel for how much his body could take. He'd only been away for a week, but it felt like much longer. Especially since during the last few months he'd been in a haze. He breathed deep, feeling alive as he bounced on his feet, ready to lock up.

"You know, I've never wrestled in just a thong before," he said. Jeff cracked his neck and crouched, circling his pet.

"Get used to it, pup. You're lucky I let you wear anything at all."

"I don't have to let you win, do I?" Adam asked, matching his Sire step for step.

"Better not. But _I'll_ go easy on _you_."

"Better not." Adam lunged and the match was on. Adam took immediate advantage, surprising Jeff with his enthusiasm. He was moving better than he had in a while. Soon their familiarity with each other's styles evened them out. Jeff whipped him into the ropes, but Adam hung on, stopping his momentum before surprising Jeff with a clothesline. Adam paced around Jeff, going to pull up his tights and finding nothing at his waist. He looked down, and tugged at the top of the thong instead. Jeff took advantage of his distraction to get up and catch him in a twist of fate. Once Adam was down, Jeff scrambled to the top rope. Adam saw him and struggled as quickly as he could to his knees.

"No swantons," he gasped, getting to his feet. "Not without anyone else here." Jeff just cocked his head at him, then leapt for a cross body slam. Caught off guard, Adam failed to keep his feet and went down hard. Jeff grabbed him by the hair and tossed him into the turnbuckle, where he slumped. Jeff ran at him, grabbing the ropes and jumping to smash his feet into Adam's stomach. He braced himself for the impact, but Jeff slid his legs around him, landing in his lap. He leaned in close, touching his forehead to Adam's.

"So many times I've wanted to touch you during a match," he panted. "Let my hands roam, grind against you during a pin. Get you in the corner like this and feel your lips on mine." He moved his mouth closer.

Adam grabbed Jeff's legs and got him in a roll up. Jeff recovered from his shock at the last second and flipped out. "You bitch!"

"You let your guard down. Sire." Adam's teeth were bared in an evil smile, his fingers tugging on his thong again. Jeff got to his feet and circled him.

"You tired yet, old man?"

Adam narrowed his eyes and growled at him. "I just got my second wind." Adam came at him again, and not only did Jeff not have to hold back, but he had to work hard. Damn, it was good to have Edge back in the ring. Well, at least it was, until Adam hit a reverse DDT.

Adam backed into the turnbuckle, running his fingers through his hair out of habit and waiting for Jeff to get up and turn towards him. When he did, he launched himself at Jeff and speared him. Hard. Adam could actually feel the wind being knocked out of him. Instead of grabbing his leg for a pin, Adam crawled on top of him, straddling him and resting his forearms on either side of Jeff's head. Jeff gaped for breath as Adam gazed down at him, smiling and panting. Just when Adam was starting to get concerned, Jeff gasped air into his lungs and coughed, glaring at him. His chest still felt heavy from the pack he'd smoked the night before, and this was not helping. Adam leaned down and nuzzled his neck.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" he murmured into his shoulder. Jeff snorted.

"Not hardly." In one smooth, gentle motion he rolled Adam over, settling between his legs. Adam locked his ankles behind Jeff and let his arms rest above his head. His hair fanned across the canvas and his hazel eyes were dark and half-lidded, his lips parted in an almost silly grin. They gazed at each other a moment, letting their breathing slow.

"You're practically glowing," Jeff pointed out.

"That felt... really good," Adam replied. Jeff smirked and ground against his crotch.

"I can tell." He reached down and touched Adam's half-hard dick through the fabric, just tracing it with his fingertips. "What were you thinking about in the shower? No lying, remember."

Adam shivered as his cock swelled beyond the confines of the thong, poking out over the top. His fantasy came rushing back, and part of him wanted to tell Jeff about it, wanted to beg Jeff to smack his ass red and make him cum, but another part of him was still worried about bringing up punishment. He couldn't think. Not with his legs wrapped around Jeff's waist, not with Jeff's naked, sweaty chest still heaving from the match above him, his emerald eyes glittering down at him. His hand pulling down the thong and gripping his cock. "Fuck, Jeff..." he gasped.

"Twelve. You call me Sire. Tell me about the shower, and if you're honest you'll get a reward. And I can tell when you lie." He gave the shaft in his hand a gentle squeeze and Adam moaned.

"Yes... Sire... I was thinking about..." Adam paused and remembered the first part of his fantasy. "Sucking your dick. You tasted so good, and I wanted to be on my knees, taking you in my mouth again. Oooh, oh yes..."

Jeff smiled down at him, stroking him and listening to the whorish noises he made. Damn, but he was vocal. He couldn't wait to get him downstairs, really make him cry out. "Good boy. What else? You're holding back something."

"Uhm... I... I don't..." Jeff grabbed his hair and looked him dead in the eyes, his warning clear. Adam stared back and said in a husky voice, "I... thought about you spanking me. About cumming in your hand while you called me a slut."

Jeff's upper lip curled and his fingers tightened in Adam's hair, making him wince, and Jeff felt Adam's dick twitch against his hand. "Oh, you are a slut." He bent and took Adam's mouth in a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue between his lips. Adam kissed back eagerly, whimpering into Jeff's mouth and thrusting in time to Jeff's continued stroking. "My sweet whore, aren't you?" Jeff asked, breaking the kiss and sucking Adam's neck.

"Yes, Sire... I'm your whore. I'm your dirty little slut, yes..."

"That's right, you are," Jeff said, letting go of Adam's cock and grabbing the thong. He gave it a hard, sharp tug, snapping it right off one hip. He yanked it aside and took one of Adam's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and giving it a little pull with his teeth. Adam whined and shoved his hips up, desperately seeking friction on his aching erection. Jeff let go of his nipple and grabbed his hips to shove them down to the mat, pinning him. "I think my little whore earned a reward, didn't he?" He dipped his head and lapped at Adam's leaking cockhead, tasting him and running his tongue along the slit.

"Oh, yes... please. Uhm, please, Sire. I've been a good boy." Jeff looked up to see Adam watching, a dark sheen over his hazel eyes, as Jeff tongued his cock. "Please... please suck me. I'm a good puppy... I need your mouth, please."

Jeff swallowed a giggle, delighted by Adam's need and his fervent pleas. "Well, since you beg so pretty..." He took the head in this mouth and swirled his tongue around it, closing his eyes to savor the taste of his precum. He couldn't decide if Adam tasted like sin or like heaven. Probably some of both. Either way, he was delicious. Jeff opened his mouth, and in one smooth motion took Adam's entire length down his throat, burying his nose in the short patch of hair around the base.

"_Shit!"_ Adam gasped as Jeff swallowed around him. Adam's fingers gripped his shoulders, and he cast his eyes up to see Adam's head flung back. He sucked hard as he slowly worked his way back up the shaft, massaging the underside with his tongue, rubbing the ball of his piercing into him. "Goddamn, Je- _Sire_. Feels so good... mouth feels so good on my hard cock... So hard for you," Adam babbled as Jeff teased his slit again. His mouth engulfed him again and he started a rhythm, bobbing his head over his groin. He hummed and slurped around his width as he sucked, looking up every now and then to meet Adam's eyes and flick his tongue under the head. He kept his hands on Adam's hips, feeling his legs writhing around him, heels scraping against the canvas as he tried to buck into Jeff's throat. Jeff's own cock was stiff and wanting, but Jeff ignored it. He'd have this responsive beauty impaled on it soon enough. Adam's moans became more erratic as he ran his hands over Jeff's hair, panting and cursing. "Fuck me, don't stop... more..." Jeff could feel the muscles under his hands tense, the cock in his mouth turn to stone against the warm velvet of his tongue. Jeff moaned and bobbed frantically, coaxing the hot flood that shot down his throat and filled his mouth. He swallowed it down eagerly, loving the taste of his pet on his tongue, the scent of his musk mingling with sweat. Jeff raised his head to look at him, wiping a stray dribble of cum from the corner of his mouth and licking it off his finger. Adam sifted his fingers through Jeff's multi-colored locks, that goofy grin back on his face. Both the hand and the grin froze when Jeff spoke.

"Thirteen. I didn't give you permission to cum."

Adam shot up on his elbows, looking at Jeff agape. "But... but I... you just... that's extortion!" he cried. Jeff narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you contradicting me?"

Adam twitched. "I... I... no, Sire." He slumped back onto the mat and Jeff crawled up his body, chuckling. Adam turned his head to the side, lips pouting and eyes staring at the ropes.

"Aw, poor puppy," Jeff cooed, reaching up to stroke his knuckles over his cheek. "You should have asked my permission to cum. I told you the rules, and I told you I don't like repeating myself." He leaned down and nibbled on his neck. "Mmm, I've always wanted to throat-fuck you in the middle of the ring. Maybe someday we can fool around in the company's ring, sometime when the arena's empty..." When his pet didn't respond, Jeff trailed off and raised up to look at him. "What's wrong?" He watched Adam's jaw move as he bit his cheek.

"The whole counting thing. Do... do I need to be scared?"

Jeff frowned. "I thought you trusted me." Adam turned his head to look at him, searching his eyes.

"I do," he replied quietly. "I just... I guess I'm just nervous."

"You should be nervous about punishment, pup," Jeff said in a low voice, and Adam's eyes widened.

"That's not very reassuring."

Jeff got up and slipped out of the ring, going to grab the robe he'd allowed Adam to walk here in. "I'm not here to reassure and coddle you. Just the opposite, in fact." He tossed the robe to Adam. "Let's go. It's time to show you to your new room."

o~o~o

Matt tossed his phone onto the covers and flopped back on the bed. Jeff wasn't answering. He didn't even want to imagine what he and that blond man-whore were up to. Matt had talked to Jeff briefly that morning, and Jeff had assured him that everything was under control. Apparently something Vickie had said sent Adam into a hissy fit and Jeff had to go babysit him. Okay, maybe he was being a tad harsh on Adam, he'd really had it rough lately, but Jeff was going to screw up his career and get his heart broken, Matt just knew it. And there was nothing he could do about it. Damn blond Canadians, always making his life difficult.

He raised his head when a knock came on the door. It was too soon for the room service he'd ordered. Matt crossed the room and put his eye up to the peephole, then rested his forehead on the door. Speak of the devil, there was the other one. He gave the door a light thwack with his head, then opened it.

"Jay. What's up?"

"Hi, Matt. I was wondering, have you eaten yet?"

"Well, I just ordered room service."

"Oh." Jay looked disappointed. "I was wanting to buy you dinner or something."

Matt's heart skipped a little, but he just smirked and leaned against the doorjamb. "Jason Reso, are you asking me on a date?" he asked playfully. In truth, the thought sent tingles through Matt's toes, but he didn't expect that was the case. Jay let on a half-smile.

"Nah, I need to talk about something." Matt noted the anxiety in Jay's eyes and frowned. He knew Jay had taken his recent heartbreak pretty hard, and even though he was doing better lately, he still had to have some tough moments. He hated to see Jay so sad. If he'd had someone as fun, sweet and attractive as Jay, he'd never dream of kicking him to the curb. As far as Matt was concerned, Chris Sabin was a fool.

"Hey, man, come on in. I'll call down and add to my order for you, and we'll talk," Matt said as he let Jay in. Once they got the food situation arranged, they sat at the small table in the corner of the room. "So, what's on your mind?"

Jay fiddled with a pen that had the hotel's name emblazoned on it, taking the cap off, putting it back on, and twirling it in his large fingers. "Have you heard about Adam?"

Matt swallowed. If only he knew. How much _did_ he know? How much could Matt tell him? He hadn't exactly been sworn to secrecy, but he knew if word got back to Vickie shit would be bad. Last night kinda proved that. But Jay was Adam's best friend, didn't he deserve to know? Jay was looking at him now, waiting for him to say something, so he decided to play it safe. "Yeah. I heard."

Jay smacked the pen down on the table and ran a hand over his face. "I fucked up, Matty. I was so butt-hurt that he didn't notice what I was going through that I didn't notice him. Now no one even knows where he is and I'm worried as hell. I know he's not always your favorite person, but you've talked to him more than I have lately. Christ, how terrible is that?"

Matt reached across the table and put a hand over Jay's. "Hey, you've been through some shit, man. It can put blinders on you, I know." Jay shook his head.

"That's no excuse. I saw him at the house shows and shit. I could have called him, visited his hotel room or something. I would have if I'd even suspected... Matt, were there any signs? Anything I should have picked up on? I mean, I know he was a little distant, but I figured it was like, new marriage syndrome or something."

He didn't want to make Jay feel even worse. "Well, he kinda withdrew from everyone, Jay. I mean, he didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. He hid it from all of us. I mean, we're on the same brand and I didn't realize anything was going on until Jeff pointed it out."

Jay cocked his head. "Jeff noticed?"

"Yeah. He'd been in a lot of matches with him lately and realized he was... off." The way Jay was narrowing his eyes at him was making Matt a little nervous, and he wondered again how much to disclose. "I didn't want him to get involved, you know, with his history and all. I thought it would be better handled by, you know... Vickie or someone else... higher up?" Matt squirmed under Jay's steady gaze.

"And did Jeff get involved? What's our Jeffrey up to right now, anyway?"

Matt sighed. He always had a hard time keeping things from Jay. Those bright blue eyes just pierced right through him. "Look, Jeff's done nothing but help Adam."

"So, he does have him?" Jay stood up and started pacing. "Fuck, I knew it. Jeff got his doctor to call Vince and say Adam was all right. Did he steal him away so they could get jacked up together? You're Jeff's fucking brother, how can you just sit there and let him-"

Matt jumped up and grabbed Jay by the shoulders, shaking him a little. "My brother," he started through clenched teeth. He forced himself to take a deep breath. After all, it was what he himself had suspected. "My brother got Adam to agree to detox. He's helping him find a place to rehab. Jay, I need you to not tell anyone about this. Especially Vickie. They were pretty clear about that. I don't think I was even supposed to tell you."

Jay didn't know what to think, and to his own horror he felt tears spring to his eyes. "That's bullshit!" he screamed in Matt's face, covering his confusion and hurt. "Adam loves me, he wouldn't lie to me! This is... this is all just a misunderstanding." Jay bit his lower lip, but not before Matt noticed it quiver, and his heart broke for Jay a little. He didn't need this on top of all the Sabin shit. "Why wouldn't he call me if Jeff wasn't stopping him?"

"He's probably ashamed. I saw him. He's in a pretty bad way. I don't think he ever wanted anyone to see him like that. If it hadn't been for Jeff... I dunno." Matt couldn't voice the thought that had just hit him. That considering Adam had been about to jump from prescriptions to banging heroin in such a short time, he probably would have been dead within months. The idea made him physically ill and he let go of Jay. He couldn't lay that on him. Not when he could see the helpless anguish etched on his face.

Jay didn't ask Matt to elaborate. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Didn't want to know just how badly he'd failed his brother. So, Jeff _had_ kidnapped Adam, in a way. And apparently Adam didn't want Vickie to know where he was. But she had been so sincerely worried about him. If he loved her as damn much as she said, why wouldn't he want her to know? Of course, according to Matt, Adam hadn't wanted Jay to know. He shook his head and gave Matt's chest a shove. "No. He knows he can come to me with anything. This is wrong." Before Matt could stop him he charged out the door, nearly knocking over the room service that had just arrived. As soon as he was done with ECW on Tuesday he would find out for himself. In the meantime, he would call Vickie and tell her that he knew where Adam was. He'd decide what else to tell her after he'd paid Jeff a visit and spoken with Adam in person.

**I hope this was coherent. I'm not entirely sure. For those of you that don't know(i.e. everybody), three of my muses (who are all OCs) are pro wrestlers. Darren, Benson and Luther. Lu had every move of the entire match planned out, but I had to cut most of it in interest of keeping people's attention. He was not pleased. It's tough to be a muse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look, I didn't forget about it! I was about half-done with a Snowbound chap and I have a new one I outlined the other day, but tonight I needed to beat someone. So here ya go. ;) And, as always, i hope this makes sense... :/**

**KimberAnnBRAND , I really appreciate that you took the time to review. And don't kid yourself, it was a great review. :) I agree, sex marathons should solve everything. takers dark lover, I wish we could see matches like that on tv. At least have Edge wrestle in a thong! Kermit The Yoda, Want more Jeff topping Adam? *points you at Terrahfry* And you wanted rough kinky sweaty, possibly bloody, sex huh? BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Thanks, glad you like it! If-I-Were-A-Wolf, Yep, Sire. It's cheesy and pretentious, therefore suits Jeff to a tee. ;D Terrahfry, MIND FREAK! ;) I'm still stoked you loved the Hell Hound; i hope to have more drawings soon. Damn time, all not bein on my side and stuff. I miss them in the ring together, too. So much. Don't worry about Jeff reassuring and coddling. Adam's too cute to resist for long. Yeah, blond Canadians are a plague upon poor Matt, lol! And Jay really is clueless, poor guy. Thank you so much as always, my luv!**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, punishment, claiming**

Jeff led Adam back to the house in silence, then down into the basement. The last time Adam had been to his house this had been the game room, but he'd since expanded and moved the game room upstairs. Apparently Jeff had converted the basement into a studio. Canvasses of all sizes lined the room, some finished and framed by curtains, others unfinished and just leaning against the walls. Adam looked around, taking in the drawing table, sink, cups full of brushes and pencils, palettes and other assorted artsy shit that Adam couldn't begin to imagine the purpose of. In the corner next to the door to the furnace, there was a lounge-like area with what looked like a restaurant booth and table. A stack of notebooks sat on the table next to a coffee maker, cups and an ashtray. The room smelled of paint, turpentine, and cigarette smoke, but not oppressively so. Jeff must have a good ventilation system.

"You haven't been down here since the remodel," Jeff remarked.

"No." He wondered what he was doing here now. Wasn't he supposed to be shown his "new room" or whatever? "It's cozy. Seems smaller, though."

Jeff nodded. "It is. Had to make room for the vault." He pushed back one of the curtains to reveal a shallow alcove with a door. There was a panel with a keypad next to it, and Jeff punched in a code before pressing his thumb to the panel. "It knows me, Matt and Dad, but they rarely need in here. Monday I'll call the security company and get your thumbprint added." A light on the panel turned green and Jeff opened the door, holding it for Adam.

Adam entered a small room filled with cabinets, drawers and boxes. "This is where we keep our valuables," Jeff told him. "Mostly information, like contracts, account numbers, identity shit. Fireproof, water tight, blah blah blah. Not much actual stuff, just a few heirlooms and photo albums. We have a bunch of Mom's stuff down here, along with some of mine and Matt's baby shit that Dad insists is priceless." He tapped one cabinet. "Mom's wedding dress and rings are in this one." Jeff rested his palm on the cabinet door, smiling at it. "Sometimes I'll come down here and talk to her. I dunno if she can hear me, but I like to think she can."

"I'm sure she can," Adam said, not really knowing what else to say. "So... what are we doing down here? No disrespect to your mom or anything, I mean..." Adam suddenly went pale.

"Adds? What's wrong?"

"Ma. What if she tries to get to me through Ma? She's all alone..." Why hadn't he thought of her before? How could he be such a selfish asshole? He had to make sure she was okay.

Adam didn't even realize he'd gone for the door until Jeff stopped him with a hand on his arm. "She's safe. While you were sleeping I made some phone calls, hired some surveillance." Adam looked at Jeff. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Adam stared at Jeff as relief washed over him. He really wasn't going to let that bitch hurt him, in any way, not even through the people he loved. Everything was in Jeff's hands, and Adam realized how much he trusted his life there. And he was surprisingly okay with it. "I... I'd like to see my new room now. Sire."

Jeff smiled. "This way, pup." Jeff unlatched one of the cabinets and opened the door. "Before I added on upstairs I expanded down here, too." He stepped into the cabinet and Adam had no choice but to follow him, and what he saw inside took his breath.

What had looked like a cabinet was actually a door into a huge room. And not just any room. "You have got to be kidding me," Adam murmured as he looked around with wide eyes. The floor was of grey marble, and Adam spied a drain under a set of chains that dangled from the ceiling. The entire back wall was covered in black curtains, while the rest were bare concrete. Shelves and hooks displayed whips, floggers, restraints, toys and some things Adam wasn't familiar with. He had a feeling he would be familiar with them soon enough. There was a table, a pole on a platform, and a few contraptions Adam had no name for, but he did notice all of them had chains and places to fasten restraints.

In one corner of the room stood a large bed, surrounded artfully by extensions of the curtain and sitting atop a white, furry area rug. It looked cozy enough with its black covers and red satin sheets, but Adam didn't think it was made for sleeping. Not with the headboard made of iron bars and the tripod set up at the foot. He turned to stare at Jeff, who was surveying the room with a satisfied smile. "I've had a few men down here to play, but you're the first to be brought down the stairs and in here without a blindfold." Jeff turned his smile on Adam and winked.

"You don't half-ass anything, do you?" This room, this dungeon, proved to Adam more than anything that this wasn't just Jeff playing out a fantasy about having a pet. This was his legit lifestyle, one that Adam was now a part of. And he had no clue how he felt about that.

"What's the point of having money if I can't have a secret playroom?" Jeff approached and untied the sash of Adam's robe before sliding the garment off his shoulders. Adam let it fall and Jeff took it and hung it on the wall next to a green silk kimono. "Remember when I told you about how I was on the verge of relapse? I found myself in a bar and decided to take control of my life?"

"Yeah, I remember." He remembered everything about the incident in the hotel room when Jeff had found him. If someone had told him then he'd be willingly standing naked in Jeff's dungeon he would have called for the men in white coats. Jeff took off his shirt and went to what looked like a cross between a workbench and altar, opening drawers.

"The bar turned out to be an S&M club. I was fascinated. I mean, everyone plays around with that stuff a little, right? Spankings, scarves, that kinda shit. I never got off on it, but I had never been the one doing the spanking, the tying up. I had never been surrounded by it like I was there. I watched a girl whip a dude twice her size, saw her power just radiating off her, saw the welts rise on his back." Jeff shivered as he recalled the memory. He was fastening sleeves of mesh, leather straps and buckles over his arms. "I had never felt a thrill like that. I wanted that power, that control. I spent a few weeks lurking around different clubs, finding a scene that fit me and my needs. The first time I held a whip, it felt so right. And I knew that to have what I really wanted, I needed have my own shit together."

"This is how you stay clean." This was where he'd found the quiet strength he'd been displaying over the last year.

Jeff turned and leaned his butt against the drawers, looking Adam over. "Maybe it's trading one addiction for another, I don't know. But it works for me. And it's going to work for you. You're going to stay clean because I tell you to."

Adam thought that over, realizing Jeff was probably right. Part of him was still apprehensive, but he couldn't deny that most of him wanted to give in, to do exactly as Jeff said. After all, hadn't Jeff shown him time and again this week that he did have his shit together, that, in his words, Jeffro is always right? Adam nodded slowly. "So... will I be living down here or what?"

"Yes. I'll be keeping you under lock and key for a while, here where the wrong people can't find you. And until you earn your place back in my bed." Jeff went to the back wall, across the room from the bed, and pulled back the curtain. "This is your kennel."

Adam's new "kennel" looked like a prison cell, complete with bars. Well, it was probably more comfortable and roomy than a prison cell, but that's basically what it was. There was a box spring and mattress on the floor, topped with a pillow and thin blanket. Next to the mattress was a desk and chair, and on the other side of that, a sink and toilet. There was even a recessed shower cubicle. Adam wasn't so concerned with being locked up like a prisoner as he was with one other detail. "I... I can't sleep with you anymore?" He'd sorely miss the comfort and safety of Jeff's arms in the night, especially if the nightmares started again. Jeff frowned and stroked his hair.

"Aw, pup. You will again, if you're a good boy. You're completely safe down here. Someone would have to get through the vault to get to you. I have cameras to keep an eye on you, and that intercom above your bed calls my phone, just in case you need me." He pointed to a panel on the wall next to the desk. "I could never truly leave you alone. Your safety is the most important thing to me."

"I know," Adam said in a low voice as Jeff leaned forward and laid comforting kisses on his neck. And he did know. After all, Jeff had told him so. He sighed and slid his hands around Jeff's waist. "Hey, you said someone would have to get through the vault. Does Matt know about all this?"

Jeff chuckled against Adam's throat. "I had the vault and this room installed during our last European tour. I know a guy in the community who does construction, he got it done quick and quiet. If Matt suspects I have a playroom he's staying willfully ignorant." Adam managed a half-smile, but Jeff's hot breath on his skin was distracting. He was even more distracted when he felt Jeff's fingertips dance across his chest and down his stomach, moving to grasp his hips and pull him closer. "Mmm, my pretty pet." His mouth hovered over Adam's, his tongue darting out to swipe at his lower lip. Adam parted his lips, but Jeff just teased him with brushes of his lips and feathery light nips at his mouth. "I'm going to make you mine completely. But you've been a naughty pet, haven't you?"

"Y-yes, Sire." Oh, it was starting. Adam's heart pounded harder. He didn't know if he was ready for this.

"And you need to be punished, don't you?" More gentle swipes of Jeff's lips on his, on his cheeks and chin.

"Yes, Sire," Adam whispered, because he knew that's what Jeff wanted to hear.

"Say it."

Adam swallowed hard. "I- I need to be punished." Jeff's nails dug into his hips, making Adam groan. "I've been bad, Sire. I need you to punish me. Please." Despite his fear, he could feel his cock twitch against the fabric of Jeff's jeans. Dammit, why did he have to like this so much?

Jeff pulled him into a bruising, open-mouthed kiss. Adam whimpered into his mouth, exploring the lingering taste of cherry overlaid with tobacco. It was weird how much smoke bothered him, the acrid smell hurting his sinuses, but he loved the earthy-yet-sweet taste of tobacco on Jeff's tongue. Jeff broke the kiss and smiled, an evil little Cheshire grin, and crossed the room to pluck a flat box from a shelf and bring it back to Adam. "These are the first things I bought when I got into the scene, but no one's ever worn them. I was saving them for you. I just didn't know it yet." He opened the box and showed Adam a beautiful leather collar and four matching cuffs. The leather was embossed with intricate scroll work and each piece had a hasp ring attached. Adam took the box and admired the restraints before Jeff picked up the collar and fastened it around Adam's neck. "It's your job to keep these clean and oiled. Take good care of them, I don't want them cracking. You may only remove these in your kennel." He buckled cuffs around Adam's wrists, then knelt to buckle the last two around his ankles. "From now on we are never informal in this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sire." Never informal in the dungeon. Eyes down, only speak when spoken to. He was determined not to earn more than the thirteen he already had. Determined to be a good puppy, to earn that place back in Jeff's room. He didn't deserve it yet, but he would.

"Good. Now, let's see." Jeff went to his display of toys and fingered a whip. He seemed to consider it as Adam stood there, half-hard and his heart racing. The whips and floggers scared him. He wasn't sure he'd want his back striped. Jeff moved on to a wooden paddle and Adam felt his breath catch a little. "I think you want to be spanked," Jeff mused. "But I can't make it too easy on you, can I?" He took a riding crop from its hook and pointed to the table with it. "Bend over the table."

Adam bit his lip, but he couldn't afford hesitation. He went to the end of the table and leaned over it, resting his elbows on the table and displaying his naked ass to Jeff. He heard an approving hum behind him and a hand caressed his butt cheek, making him break out in gooseflesh. "Stretch your arms over your head," Jeff told him, pushing at his back until his chest pressed on the table. Adam reached for the other end of the table. There were chains at each corner and one in between. The middle chain was the one Jeff hooked his restraints to before pulling the chain taut and locking it in place. Jeff's fingers trailed down his stretched arms and a small whine escaped Adam's throat. He looked over his shoulder as Jeff knelt behind him, spreading his legs and securing his ankle cuffs to the table legs. Panic tore through him.

_Shit, this is it,_ Adam thought. Jeff was going to fuck him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want this. He'd never been interested anal play, and his experiences with his sadistic wife hadn't sweetened the notion. He knew first-hand that it could be pleasurable, but her involvement made it a sour pleasure. His suspicions were all but confirmed when rough hands pulled his cheeks apart and he felt Jeff's moist tongue swipe at his entrance. Adam groaned, half in protest and half in arousal. It felt so dirty and good.

"No... please don't..." The word left his lips before he could stop them.

"So pretty when you beg," Jeff said, standing and running his hands over Adam's vulnerable body. Apparently begging was the exception to the no-speaking rule. "You're going to count these out. Do you remember what the first one was for?" He picked up the crop and traced circles around Adam's buttocks with it.

Adam thought hard. Thinking was difficult in his current position. Jeff tapped his skin with the crop, getting impatient, and it finally came to him. "I didn't keep my eyes down. I looked at Nora."

"Madame Nora to you." He heard the whistle of the crop cutting through the air an instant before it cracked across his spread ass. Hot, sharp pain exploded, clenching his stomach and making him pull at his wrist cuffs. "Fuck!" It hurt more than he expected, more than he wanted it to. Despite this, he felt his body flush and blood rush to his groin.

"Count."

"One," Adam grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the second blow. Fuck, twelve more of these.

"What was the next one for?"

Shit, couldn't he just get with the hitting? This pausing and thinking made the pain and anticipation worse. "I... I didn't kneel right away." _Smack._ "T-two."

"Three through ten are for your little outburst. You do not call me by name, and you do not make me look foolish in front of another Master," Jeff said. "Count."

The crop came down again and again, hitting one cheek and then the other, crossing over previous welts and making new ones rise. Adam squirmed and writhed as much as his restraints would allow, tossing his hair out of his face and arching his back with every stripe. He counted each stroke out loud, preventing him from shutting his mind down and blocking out the pain. It almost hurt too much, dancing on the line between pleasure and torture, pushing him to his limits. The more he was spanked, the hotter his body got, adrenaline and endorphins rushing through him, and the better it felt. Jeff rubbed his reddening skin between blows, squeezing the globes of his ass and causing bright bursts of pain that made Adam's cock stiffen.

"Nine... fuck... ten! Oh god... shit..." Adam panted. The leather tip of the crop traced along the welts on his backside as Jeff let him breathe for a moment. It dipped into his crack, running across his hole and down to his balls. Jeff gave his scrotum a light tap and Adam groaned, his stomach flip-flopping and his cock throbbing. He hated that the pain felt so good, so right. He hated how much he loved it.

"You're doing so good," Jeff murmured, rubbing the length of the crop into his crack and scratching his nails up his thigh. "Tell me what else you need to be punished for."

Adam shook his head, unable to think clearly. He felt none of the stark terror he'd braced himself for, but the rush still frightened him. Every sense felt heightened, every nerve ending raw and on the brink of overload. He could feel the blood coursing to every welt and throbbing there in time with his pounding heart and aching cock. "I... I don't-"

Jeff's palm smacked down on his ass and he let out a yelp that turned into a whine. He wiggled, grinding into the hand that was kneading his flesh. "You looked up during dinner." _Smack._ The crop whipped his tenderized flesh again. "You said my name." _Smack._ "And you remember the last one."

Adam swallowed and took a shuddering breath. "I came without your permission." The crop swatted across both spread cheeks, and he barely heard it clatter to the floor over his own scream. Jeff reached between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his dick, making Adam buck and thrust into his fist.

"You won't make that mistake again, will you?" Jeff growled.

"No... no... please, Sire..." His skin felt like he was on fire.

"Please what?" Jeff gave his cock a couple light, slow strokes, driving Adam even more out of his mind.

"Please, I need to cum. Please make me cum, Sire," Adam begged between moans.

"Not yet," Jeff said, and Adam felt him slide something down his shaft. When he realized it was a cock ring he groaned and thrashed against his bonds. "Shh, baby. I have one more thing I need to take care of." Adam watched over his shoulder as Jeff wet his fingers with his own mouth before pressing them against his asshole. Adam jerked, but he couldn't pull away or close his legs, thanks to the restraints.

"No," he heard himself moan. "Please god, no... I'll do anything. I'll suck you, anything. Not this, please..."

"Yes, baby," Jeff said, pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle and inside. Adam whimpered. It didn't really hurt, but it was severely uncomfortable. "You're mine. Every bit of you. I know what she did, and I can't let her have it. I'm taking it all back and making it mine." He pushed another finger in. This time it did hurt as Jeff scissored his fingers apart and stretched him, and he cried out. "Fuck, you sound like such a slut."

"Sire..." Adam whimpered, and Jeff leaned over him.

"I'm going to fuck you," Jeff said, his lips against Adam's ear. "But since you were so good, so pretty during your spanking, you get to choose how." Jeff's fingers brushed against his button and pleasure exploded through him, but the goddamn cock ring wouldn't let him find relief. "You want me to take it slow? Do it hard? Turn you over? Tell me."

"I don't..." He stammered as he looked over his shoulder into his green eyes, dark and hungry, yet he saw affection on his beautiful features. He wet his lips. This was the difference, the reason he didn't feel the terror. Why the pain and pleasure was more a release than a torture. Jeff cared. "I want to see you," he told him. Then he surprised them both by saying, "Make it fucking hurt."

Jeff closed his eyes and moaned, leaning down to capture Adam's mouth with his own. He pulled away and tore at his belt and jeans, taking a small tube of lube out of the pocket before pushing them down and kicking them away. Adam watched as Jeff spread the tiniest amount of lube over his hard dick, tattooed fingers sliding up and down the shaft, before tossing the tube aside. He unclipped the ankle restraints and turned Adam over, twisting the chain above his head. Adam's ass was hanging off the table, and Jeff leaned over him, putting one knee up on the table and wrapping Adam's legs around his waist. Jeff kissed down his jaw and nibbled at his neck as he shifted, pressing his cockhead against Adam's pucker. Adam scrunched his eyes shut and shuddered, cursing his body for wanting what his mind did not. He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to relax into it, but Jeff never gave him a chance. Teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood as Jeff slammed into him. Adam threw his head back and screamed, tears springing to his eyes as the last tiny shred of his manhood was torn away.

"Goddamn," Jeff said, wincing. "So fucking tight." He pulled out and shoved into him again, tearing him, stretching him, filling him. He cursed again and started a hard, slow rhythm. It felt like he was stabbing into his guts, rearranging his insides with his length. Adam's asshole was burning and he could feel his own blood lubricating Jeff's movements. He cried out with every thrust, pulling at his wrist cuffs as tears traced from the corners of his eyes into his hair. "Is this what you wanted, little slut? You like it hard and rough? You like my cock deep in your ass?"

"Yesss," Adam moaned, unable to deny it. "Faster, Sire. Please, faster." Jeff was claiming him in fire and blood, and Adam couldn't get enough. The pain was distracting him from his needy cock, at least until Jeff shifted and hit the spot that sent ecstasy coursing through his body. He tossed his head, shouting and begging for more, for release. Jeff pounded into him, his hips slamming into his sore, red flesh and making sure to hit his button every few thrusts. His hand slid between them and took off the evil cock ring.

"Cum for me, beautiful," Jeff said, grabbing Adam's cock and stroking it hard. He jabbed into the sweet spot inside him and Adam's eyes rolled back as his orgasm hit him. His entire body clenched, pulling Jeff in deep as possible as he screamed his throat raw. Jeff bit down on his wounded neck again as he spilled into him, intensifying the white hot pleasure that shuddered through him. When Adam's body stopped contracting he was left a whimpering, moaning mess. Jeff unhooked his wrists and Adam clung to his back, sobbing.

"Shh shh shh, baby," Jeff crooned, stroking his damp hair back and kissing the tears from his face. "You did so good. My sweet, gorgeous pup. All mine now. You're okay." He continued his soft assurances and caresses until Adam's tears subsided. "Okay, baby. Gonna clean you up now." He slipped from Adam's clutches and Adam rolled to his side in a trembling ball. He heard Jeff open a drawer and run water, but he couldn't bring himself to be curious about where from. It only took seconds for Jeff to come back to him, but it felt like much longer. A warm wet cloth wiped the cum and, he assumed, blood from between his cheeks, then Jeff turned him over to clean off his stomach and chest.

"Can you hold this for me?" Jeff asked gently, putting a small lidded pot and another wet cloth into his hands. Adam clutched them as Jeff scooped him up and carried him into his kennel. He laid him on the mattress, the fabric of the blanket scraping against his raw backside and making him shiver and moan. He was so cold. Jeff took the pot and cloth and rolled Adam onto his stomach, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words. He wiped down his wounds and spread salve from the pot on them, easing the sting. Jeff laid next to him and wrapped the blanket around them, pulling him close and warming him with his body.

Soon Adam's trembling subsided and he snuggled deeper into Jeff's neck. Now that the rush had left him, he felt oddly serene. His nerves still hummed gently, but he was completely relaxed with Jeff's arms around him. His savior, his rock. His Master. Jeff kissed his forehead. "How you feelin?"

"Drained," Adam whispered back. "Good. Peace." He'd never felt anything like this before, and he knew only Jeff could give it to him. All of his self-hate, his apprehension and worry, his concerns about his lost masculinity and about Vickie had been released with his tears. He didn't know if they would come back tomorrow, but he didn't care. He just enjoyed it in the moment.

"Good. That's good, baby."

"Puppy," Adam mumbled, on the verge of drifting off. "I'm your puppy."

"Yes, puppy. All mine."

"Yours," Adam agreed, nuzzling into his Sire and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not sure i'm in love w/ this chap, but here we go.**

**Kermit The Yoda, Yup, that's Jeff's plan. Thank you. takers dark lover, Sorry this wasn't so soon, but it won't be forgotten. Hope you enjoyed your shower. :) BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, I love making ppl happy! Thanks! LadyDragonsblood, I totally understand, lol. I would love to have a puppy like Adam, he'd be so sweet. **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, exploring, job training**

**Training is about to begin, and I must say something. I condone safe bondage play in real life. This means it is consensual & a safe word is always – _always_ – used. This story is fantasy. Jeff breaks the rules of safe bondage play. Adam was not a willing sub looking for a Master & Jeff is looking to break him. This means he will not be a nice guy all the time. There will be humiliation, pain, & uncomfortable moments in the future (not really in this chap, tho). Consider yourself advised.**

Adam woke from nothing to nothing. He'd slept like the dead, and opened his eyes to perfect darkness. He wasn't sure where he was until he shifted and felt the flaming sting on the flesh of his butt. The night before came rushing back and Adam sighed, smiling to himself. He felt like he should be horrified, but just... wasn't. He was warm and content wrapped up in his blanket, cuddled into the pillow. His hands slid across the sheets, looking for Jeff. Nope. He missed those comforting arms around him, but it was okay. His Sire was watching over him anyway.

He rolled to his stomach and stretched, feeling his ass ache deliciously, inside and out. Adam knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. Maybe he was sick in the head and needed help. After all, the fact that he got off on pain was why things had gotten so far with Vickie. On the other hand, last night was the best high he'd ever had, and he didn't want help now. His body had betrayed him, made him need things he never dreamed he'd want. He knew without a doubt that Jeff was his new drug. Adam was going to Hell, and Jeff would lead him there by his treacherous cock.

Maybe if he'd faced up to his pain fetish before, Vickie couldn't have surprised him, gotten that hold on him. Maybe he'd have had more control over it. But he hadn't. He'd repressed and ignored it, pretending it didn't exist. He had no problem getting kinky, hadn't minded the idea of bondage play with Jeff, but this went beyond the spankings he had expected. He could barely admit to himself that it called to him and frightened him. It wasn't right, wasn't normal. Well, maybe it was time he started accepting that part of him. Maybe it wasn't as abnormal as he thought. They'd made movies about it, it couldn't be too uncommon. Still, he never expected it would be a guy that tamed him.

Oh, fuck that. Jeff wasn't a guy. He was Jeff. He was the person who accepted him, took care of him, made him feel alive again. Worth something. Jeff was the person who pushed him and made him more. So what if Jeff had a dick? Jeff was his Sire. It was fitting, really. Adam would never be the same, he was a new man with a new life, and Jeff had a heavy hand in his creation. Jeff had given him a rebirth, just like some fucked-up bondage vampire. Adam snorted to himself. Time to get out of bed. His brain was just getting silly now.

Had there been a lamp somewhere? The blackness was unforgiving. Adam unwound the blanket, having to peel it off the salve that coated his buttocks. His hands fluttered around, looking for the edge of the bed. He found the wall and followed it until he found the desk, then almost fell off the mattress. After he righted himself, he put his feet to the floor and felt the top of the desk until he came upon what felt like a lamp. Another couple seconds of groping and he turned it on.

"Dammit!" The light hit his eyes like a hammer and he flinched back, blinking as his eyes adjusted. The lamp was bright, but too small to penetrate the corners of the kennel. He scanned the walls, looking for a light switch. He wanted to explore his new home, and couldn't do that in the dark. Eventually he found a button on the intercom panel with a light bulb symbol and pressed it, closing his eyes. He wasn't dumb enough blind himself twice. Not in a row, at least.

His collar laid next to the lamp, though he still wore the wrist and ankle cuffs. Jeff must have taken it off him while he slept. The bite on Adam's neck was above where the collar would lay, but it probably would have chafed against it in his sleep. Adam smiled, gratitude for such a thoughtful Sire filling his chest. He hoped Jeff would come to him soon.

Oooh, a shower. He'd forgotten about the shower cubicle. He wondered if he was allowed to take one. It would be nice to wash all the slime off his butt and the dried sweat off his body. Should he use the intercom and ask him? Adam figured that with Jeff, it may be easier to ask permission than beg forgiveness. He pressed the call button on the intercom and listened to Jeff's phone ring over the speaker.

"Adds? Fuck!" Something clattered on Jeff's end and he cursed, sounding muffled. After a second he came back, sounding calmer and half-asleep. "Dropped the remote. Pup? Y'okay?"

Adam smirked. Jeff had never been one to wake easily. "Yeah. Uh, yes, Sire. May I take a shower?"

"Humm. Yeah, you're free in your kennel," Jeff mumbled. "Do whatever. Just no getting off, 'kay?"

"I think I learned my lesson last night," Adam said with a grin. Jeff chuckled.

"Mmm, yeah you did. Got lots more to teach, too. Go take your shower," he said with a yawn. "Uhm. 'N Pup?"

"Yes, Sire?" That phrase was starting to roll off his tongue more easily.

"Nice hair."

The intercom went silent and Adam reached up to touch his mane. Yep, he had a severe case of sex hair. He looked around for the camera, but it was hidden well. He must have the closed circuit channel hooked up to his TV in the bedroom. Explained why he was fumbling for the remote.

Adam went to the sink to check his hair, but found no mirror. Just a cabinet where the mirror was supposed to be. He opened the cabinet, finding a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, the pot of salve from last night, and an eyeliner pencil. The basics, Adam thought as he rolled his eyes. He would wait for that order before using the eyeliner. He pulled the brush through his tangles and looked around. He eyed the toilet, not liking the idea of Jeff being able click a button and watch him doing his business, but it wasn't like he had much choice. He was curious about the desk, but decided to check the drawers after his shower. The shower itself was stocked with shampoo, conditioner, and one of those poofy things to use with the liquid body wash. Adam was more of a washcloth and bar soap man himself, but he could roll with it. No shave gel or razors anywhere, no Nair or wax kit. Maybe Jeff wanted him fuzzy.

Adam took off his cuffs and started his shower, hissing when he washed off his backside. The sting relieved him in a way, though, reminding him of his punishment. In a weird way it made him feel cleaner, as if he'd been absolved. It also turned him on, remembering how Jeff had touched him, filled him, pleasured him through pain. Did the camera's vision extend to the shower? There was no shower curtain or door, and he didn't imagine Jeff would overlook that. He willed his cock down, thinking about the least sexy things he could while he soaped himself up.

After drying himself with the towel that hung from the bar above the toilet, Adam limped to the desk and gingerly sat in the wooden chair. Okay, sitting was not fun. His butt was bruised and tender and his asshole hurt like a bitch. Even his guts felt crampy from the violation of the night before. He shifted into the most comfortable position he could find and started opening drawers. He found a blank journal and a pen, and a wide grin crossed his face. He immediately tossed them onto the bed. No reading material, but he found a leather care kit, which he also tossed on the bed. The other drawers were empty.

Adam gathered his cuffs and collar, dampened the cleaning cloth, and settled onto his stomach on the mattress. Taking care of his cuffs was his only job that he knew of, besides pleasing his Sire, and he really had nothing better to do. He'd owned enough leather pants and jackets in his time to know how to take care of it. The restraints were fairly new and already oiled, wouldn't need a chemical treatment for a while yet. He wiped them down with the cloth, making sure to trace all the detail of the scroll work. He found a small blood stain on the collar from where Jeff had bitten him. He buffed it out the best he could with water, but some still remained. Maybe later Jeff would give him some hydrogen peroxide or at least some mild dish soap. He sighed as he worked, wishing for a watch so he could count down the minutes before his Sire appeared.

o~o~o

Jeff bounced through his morning routine with a song on his lips. Adam was his. Undeniably, irrevocably his. He couldn't get through his shower and start the coffee fast enough. He wanted to get downstairs and be with his puppy. He'd checked the cameras before getting up and saw his blonde sprawled on the bed, feet waving in the air above that luscious ass as he detailed his cuffs. Then he rewound the tape to watch him shower. Sucked that the picture was in black and white. He wanted to see how damaged that pert behind was.

In his hurry Jeff fumbled the code once trying to get in the vault. Finally he padded across the dungeon and pulled back the curtain that hid the kennel. His pup still laid on the mattress, now writing in his journal with his restraints laid out in a line beside him. Adam's naked beauty took his breath. A few dark bruises mottled his otherwise perfect backside, and Jeff wanted badly to get his hands on it again. Adam flung his hair to the side, exposing the long line of his neck as he looked up at Jeff. Toothmarks were clearly visible on his skin. Jeff's marks. The Sire and his puppy grinned at each other through the bars of the kennel.

"Mornin, pup."

"Good morning."

Jeff unlocked the door and went in to sit next to Adam, running his fingers over the bruises. "Beautiful," he murmured as Adam shivered. "But you haven't seen it yet. I'll have to show you after breakfast. What'cha writing?"

Adam glanced at him sidelong. Were his thoughts not even his anymore? Jeff saw him hesitate and smiled.

"Not an order, just curious."

Adam shrugged. "Some things I was thinking before I got up. About us. Trying to work out what we have here."

Jeff threaded his fingers through Adam's tresses. "That's why I left it for you. I know it's a big change, hard to wrap your head around."

"Thank you for the journal, Sire."

"You're welcome, pup. Let's get you ready to go upstairs." He kissed Adam's temple and got up to retrieve the salve from the cabinet. "Before you leave your kennel I expect you clean and your wounds to be treated, if you can reach them. And don't look so worried. I may break the skin a little, but I'll never scar you or really hurt you, you know that." He crawled onto the bed and rubbed his nose against Adam's. "And you like it when I bleed you a little."

Adam bit his lip, knowing it was true. Jeff picked up the collar and Adam sat up and lifted his hair for him to buckle it on. He let his locks spill through his fingers and Jeff admired the way they fell around his shoulders. He handed Adam his wrist cuffs and pulled his feet into his lap to work on his ankles.

"You need to be in your restraints before leaving, and use the bathroom. Outside you're on my timetable and bathroom breaks are when I say. I don't expect you to be ready to leave at all times, so when I come down you got fifteen minutes to prepare. Got it?"

"Clean, slimed, collared and empty. Check." Adam nodded. "Just need some help putting the ointment on."

"Good," Jeff said, grinning and opening the pot. He started to dab a thin coat over the broken skin on Adam's neck. "So much to teach you, and only a month to devote to it full time."

"That much?" Adam asked, and Jeff nodded. "Good thing I'm a fast learner. Will it... will it always be like last night?"

"No. There's not always sex involved in the dungeon." Jeff smirked. "Usually, but not always. And there are other ways to punish besides the dungeon. Like I said, I'm strict, but fair. And I love giving rewards to good pets. You been good, pet?"

Adam swallowed. "Yes, Sire."

"Yeah. I saw you calm yourself in the shower. I was very pleased. I love watching you shower. All wet and soapy, your hands all over that gorgeous body..." He trailed off as Adam squirmed. "Compliments make you uncomfortable now."

"I don't feel worthy of them."

Jeff snorted at that. "Well, you are. You're beautiful. Get used to it. Now, how else were you a good pup?"

"Um, I cleaned the restraints."

"You remembered your job. Now, I think I have another job to teach you. C'mon." Jeff took the salve and left the kennel, checking back to make sure Adam followed and kept his eyes down in the dungeon. He did, and Jeff beamed with pride. "On the bed, back against the headboard."

Wordlessly Adam crawled onto the black bedspread and up to the headboard. Jeff watched him crawl on his hands and knees, bruised ass shifting and flexing, sack swaying between his legs, and Jeff felt dizzy as all the blood rushed from one head to the other. He licked his lips, took off his shirt and clambered onto the bed after his pup as Adam turned and sat with the pillows behind his back.

"Scooch down, spread your legs." Jeff sat cross-legged between his legs, seeing the question in Adam's eyes, his face tinged with pink. He'd soon get used to exposing himself so openly. His cock was beginning to harden, and Jeff dragged his fingertips lightly up the length. "This will be easier on you if you're aroused."

Jeff could see Adam's desperate desire to ask what would be easier, and suppressed a chuckle. He was easier to read than a book. To Adam's credit he stayed silent, only a low sigh leaving him as he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting himself enjoy Jeff's teasing touches. Jeff barely stroked him, wanting him to get hard on his own so he could have a clear view of his cock as it twitched and swelled to full strength. The slut was so easily aroused, at least in Jeff's limited experience with him. Such a beautiful dick, too, thick and flushed as it curved up to his belly. Jeff leaned down to trace his tongue up the large vein on the underside and dip into the slit, hearing Adam gasp and moan. He sat back up and ran his fingertips down Adam's belly.

"Bein such a good puppy. Little further down, spread wide for me. That's it." He saw Adam wince as he shifted. Jeff dipped his middle finger into the salve, gathering a good amount before rubbing it into his asshole. Adam jumped, and Jeff could tell he wanted to pull away, but didn't dare. "Tender?"

"Yes, Sire." Adam's brows knitted, his eyes shut tight.

"Just relax, I'll be gentle." He pushed the tip of his finger inside, massaging the rim until he stopped tensing. "Any bleeding this morning?"

"N- uhm... no, Sire."

"Good." He worked his finger in, slowly probing his walls. He pulled out for more salve and pressed against Adam's hole again, feeling the tiny wet pucker grasp against his fingertip. He pushed in further this time, listening to the sweet music of Adam's shuddering whimpers. "I'm not finding any significant tears. How does it feel?" Jeff asked, gently fucking his finger back and forth into his pet.

"Hurts a little. I- ohhh god..." Adam broke off when Jeff brushed his prostate.

"You wanted to jack off in the shower again. What were you thinking about this time?"

"You," Adam said without hesitation. "Last night."

"You liked me fucking you?" Jeff asked with a lecherous grin.

"Yes, Sire. Didn't... aah, fuck... didn't want to."

"I know, baby. But it's who you are, what you need. And I'll always give you what you need," he purred. He ground his finger against Adam's button, watching him arch and grip the bars of the headboard, his lips curling back from his teeth as he panted. Adam's cock flushed darker, his sack contracting as he rocked his hips, thrusting against the penetration. "Where do you like to jerk off more? In the shower or in bed?"

"Ah... uhm... bed, Sire... oh, fuck, hurts... so good..." Adam babbled as Jeff pushed another digit into him, the hot tunnel constricting around the fingers.

"Show me, Adam. Show me how you masturbate." Jeff's free hand pushed down the waistband of his warm-ups and brought out his own stiff, leaking cock. Adam opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Jeff stroking himself. He whined and brought his hand to his mouth, lapping at his palm with his wide tongue. The writhing blonde pressed the flat of his hand against the underside of his dick, thrusting against it. He palmed the head before curling his long fingers around the shaft. Jeff watched Adam squeeze and pull at his cock, murmuring incoherently under his breath. His eyes were fixed on his Sire's lap as Jeff fisted his own throbbing dick. Jeff wiggled his fingers into his pup's sweet spot, making Adam cry out.

"Please, Sire, may I cum? Please... need..."

"Yes, baby. Wanna watch my sweet little slut cum," Jeff growled, his fingers moving in and out more roughly, stabbing at his button as Adam fucked his own hand. Adam tossed his head and rapidly pumped his cock, shuddering and moaning as his seed fountained onto his belly and over his fingers. When his blonde was spent Jeff removed his fingers and took Adam's hand, guiding it to his groin. "Jack me off, baby. Spread it all over me."

Adam wrapped his wet fingers around Jeff's cock, adding his fluids to the precum already smeared over the shaft, and Jeff rubbed himself with Adam's hand. After a few passes Jeff let go and leaned back on his hands, his legs still crossed as he thrust into Adam's fist. He dropped his head back and hummed in pleasure as his pet expertly fondled him. His fingers were so soft and strong, sliding up and down his hot, needy flesh. A small sound caught his attention, two sharp little whimpers, and he looked down to see a plea on Adam's face, though he was careful to avoid eye contact.

"What... uh.. what is it?" Jeff grunted, cocking his head. Adam wet his lips.

"May I taste you, Sire?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No." Jeff's eyelids fluttered as he spoke. Just the fact that Adam wanted to made his dick ache. "Faster. Yeah, that's it. My cockwhore wants to suck me so bad, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire. Want you to cum in my mouth." He had folded his legs under him, his knees still spread, and leaned forward over Jeff's body as he stroked him. His face was a sweet mask of desire and his tongue ran across his lips again, and Jeff groaned in spite of himself. The fucker was trying to seduce him.

"You haven't earned that privilege." Jeff held back a shiver as Adam redoubled his efforts, coaxing pleasure from him with every pull on his cock. "Don't deserve to have me shoot down your throat yet. Uhm... Only very good pets get to suck me off... fuck... you're being so good... Keep it up, someday I'll let you mouth-fuck me. I'll let you make me cum and you can swallow it all down like the filthy cumslut you are."

Adam stroked him hard and fast, and Jeff let the tension mount inside him. Though they were lowered, Jeff could still see the fiery determination in Adam's hazel eyes, and Jeff shuddered. There was his Adds. The Adam he knew and adored, the strong, stubborn man that had faded from view was back, and his new focus was Jeff. "I'll be a good boy, Sire. Hmm, I'll be your good little puppy and I'll suck your cock so hard. I'll please you, Sire."

"Shit, Adam... so hot... so mine... all mine, baby, yes..." Jeff mumbled as Adam fisted his cock, his pet's words sending him over. He groaned low and long, his head thrown back as pleasure pulsed through him, jets of pearly white shooting up to his chest and catching in the light hair there. Jeff's arms buckled and he dropped onto his back, breathing heavily. He uncrossed his legs, stretching them on either side of his blonde and smiling. He looked down to see Adam gazing at his body, and he reached down to push his golden locks back. "You made a mess. Now your job is to clean it up."

Adam raised his head and scanned the dungeon, locating the industrial sink next to the altar. He started to get off the bed, but Jeff tugged at his hair and he stilled.

"Nuh-uh. You can clean yourself at the sink, but you always clean your Sire with your tongue."

Adam blinked down at the cum starting to cool on Jeff's torso. "Go on, you said you wanted a taste." Jeff knew from experience that cum seemed thicker, harder to swallow when it wasn't spilling directly down one's throat, but after a second's hesitation Adam sent his tongue out and lapped at Jeff's stomach. Soon he was laving Jeff's body with long, slow licks, swallowing and smacking his lips. Jeff tucked his hands behind his head and sighed happily as his pup licked him clean.

**I didn't expect Adam to submit so easily, but sometimes they have minds of their own. Wasn't expecting this scene, either. Totally Muse Kip's fault.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LadyDragonsblood, Oh yes, very light. He's easing Adam into it. Jeff is not going to 'trick' Adam, tho he may push his limits, as he does here to teach him to block out distractions. He only punishes for reasons. He'd much rather give rewards & takes pride when Adam does well. Thank you, i hope you keep enjoying it. enigmatic-raven, thank you so much for your support! I know this isn't my most popular story, but it's my passion project & the one i really want to tell, so i'll keep plugging along. **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, arguments, sore nips**

"Come on, Jeff. Pick up," Matt muttered into the phone. Finally he heard his little brother's voice.

"Hey, Matt!" Jeff chirped on the other end of the line. "You ready for the pay-per-view today?"

"No, I'm not," Matt grumped. "I was up half the night trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry. Adam and I were kinda busy. Oh oh, Adds, not so hard. Gently. There, like that, you don't have to push."

Matt grit his teeth. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, man. Adam's insisting on learning how to cook. He keeps pressing down on the waffle iron and getting batter everywhere."

Matt heard Adam's snort and his distant voice say, "Well if you'd do more teaching and less dancing around in your underwear I wouldn't be so distracted!"

"Ah, quit yer bitchin'," Jeff replied. "You know you love it. Uh, uh, uh, uh..." Matt rolled his eyes as he recognized the sound Jeff made when he was humping something.

"Will you get away from my ass while I'm trying to cook?" Adam said, and Matt's teeth started to ache from the grinding.

"Stop being such a grumpy-puss."

"But it's uncomfortable!"

"It's supposed to be. Flip the sausage, pup," Jeff said, and Matt heard a sharp smack. Adam yelped.

"Hey!" Matt exploded. "I'm still on the phone here!"

Jeff giggled. "Sorry Matty. What's up?"

Matt was feeling mildly nauseous. Things were worse than he thought. "So now you're both attached, huh?"

"Not right now. Maybe after breakfast." Matt could actually hear the leer in Jeff's voice.

"Jeffrey!"

"Yes, okay? We're together. Can you handle that?"

Matt sighed and passed a hand over his face. "I don't know, Jeff."

"Well, you better figure it out, because it's not going away."

"It's just too fast. Like, scary fast. I don't trust him," Matt told him.

"Then trust me." Jeff's voice had lowered, his drawl becoming more pronounced. "I know it's fast, but he needs me. I'm the only one that understands him. Only I can give him what he needs. Right, pup?"

Matt heard a murmured reply, but couldn't quite make it out. He couldn't have heard right. "Did he just call you sir?"

"No. Now, I know you didn't call just to hear us make breakfast. What's goin on?"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no clue how Jeff would react to Jay's visit. "I think I fucked up. Jay knows where Adam is."

There was a brief silence, and when Jeff finally spoke, the growl in his voice made Matt wince. "How?"

"He came to my hotel room last night, all suspicious and asking questions. He knew Dr. Nora was the doc that called Vince, knew she was your doctor. He asked what you've been up to."

"And you told him? Just like that?"

"He was penetrating me with his eyes!" Matt protested.

"Yeah, you want him to penetrate you with something else, ya big fag," Jeff snapped angrily.

"Coming from who, Queenie?" Matt growled back. Jeff knew about his bisexuality and little crush on Jay, but Jeff had been good enough to keep his mouth shut. It had never really been a serious crush anyway, he just liked looking at Jay, being around him. Sometimes he fantasized about him, but not often. It wasn't really like Jeff to throw that in his face. He took a breath. Senseless name-calling wouldn't keep him on Jeff's good side. "Look, I told him to keep it quiet, and especially not to tell Vickie."

"What did he say?"

"He was pretty upset. He thought you kidnapped Adam, was holding him captive or some shit. He couldn't believe Adam wouldn't tell him what was going on if he was able to."

"Dammit..." Jeff grumbled.

"I managed to convince him you were just helping him through detox, but don't be surprised if he shows up at your door."

"You didn't tell him Adam's living here permanently, did you?"

"No," Matt said. "I told him you were helping him look for a rehab... wait. What do you mean, permanently? I thought this was for a month."

"I asked him to move in, and he said yes. Baby, keep an eye on the sausage. Not mine, the sausage on the stove, ya perv."

"Jeff!" Matt shouted, ignoring the blatant attempt to derail him. "No! This is totally irresponsible! He is gonna crush you, man. And Vickie-"

"THAT is not a factor in this," Jeff shouted right back. "He is MY Adds and I won't let anyone take him from me. Not her, not him, not even you!"

Matt blinked. "Okay. Jeff? You're starting to scare me. What kind of talk is that?"

"It's the truth, Matt. The sooner you accept that Adam is mine, the better off we'll all be."

Matt wanted to argue, but he was so thrown off by Jeff's word choice that he didn't know what to say. "Jeff..." he started.

"Look, I gotta go before Adam burns down the kitchen."

Adam piped up again in the background. "I am not bur- OW!"

Jeff sighed, his voice softer. "See? Have a good match today, okay? We'll be watching."

"This isn't over, Jeff."

"I figured. I also figured we'd see you tomorrow. Love you, Matt."

It was Matt's turn to sigh. "Yeah. Love you too, Bro." No matter how mad they were at each other, their parting words were always ones of love. You never knew when it might be the last thing you said to someone. Still, Matt cursed after he hung up. Why did he always have to be the one cleaning up Jeff's messes, covering his ass, picking up the pieces of his life?

Matt laid back on the bed and tossed the phone aside. He knew the answer. Because they were brothers and they stood together. Because Jeff was the most loyal, strongest, most soulful and unique man he knew. But he didn't think things through, and it drove him to bad places. And Adam Copeland was a bad place.

Matt may have forgiven Adam for the whole Amy debacle, but he refused to forget. He couldn't trust Adam, especially with his impulsive baby bro. Especially with drugs involved. Unfortunately it didn't sound like Jeff was going to budge on this one. Jeff had given Adam's friendship up for Matt before, and Matt knew Jeff had always regretted it. This sounded like more than friendship, though. Jeff had gone crazy for the man, and Matt may have pushed Jeff's loyalty as far as it would go, at least as far as Adam was concerned. All he could do was try to talk some sense into his brother.

o~o~o

"I did not handle that as good as I meant," Jeff told Adam as his pup slowly started putting food on the table. Adam glanced up at Jeff through a thin veil of terror.

"Someone knows where I am?" He'd been listening very closely to Jeff's side of the conversation, but he couldn't fill in all the gaps.

"Yeah, Jay does. He thought I was holding you against your will."

Adam closed his eyes briefly before resuming his duties. Just Jay. Jay he could handle. "But I asked to stay."

Jeff smiled. It was good that he kept that in mind. "Don't worry. Matt set him straight, told him not to tell Her."

Adam put the last plate on the table, his jaw muscles working under his cheek. "Do you think he'd come? To see me?" Jeff's heart wanted to break at the sorrow in his eyes. It made it even harder to say what he needed to.

"I don't know, baby. If he does, I'm not sure you should see him."

"What?" Adam's head jerked up, his hair flinging back. "Why?"

"I know you love him, but I don't want to trust anyone until we know what to do about Her."

Adam shook his head, frowning. "Jay won't sell me out to Her. Especially if I talk to him."

"Are you ready to tell him everything?" Jeff asked gently. "About Her? What we have here?"

Adam pressed his lips together and looked away. "What... what would you tell him?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess that you checked into a closed facility. Maybe we could stage a phone call or something. So you could at least talk to him." Jeff felt a little better when he saw hope lighten the worry in Adam's sweet face.

"This is just for now, right? I can see him... after? If he wants to see me, that is," he added, playing with the strings of his apron. Jeff went to his pup and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight when Adam's head rested on his bare shoulder.

"Adam. If Jay comes for you, I promise you will be with him again after all this shit blows over." He pulled back and stroked his hair, looking into his eyes. "Right now I just want to keep you safe." Jeff meant every word. He didn't want to isolate Adam from his friends forever. Adam needed lots of love. He deserved it. But Vickie's reach was a real concern, and Jeff's pet also needed to know how to act before he was introduced back into society.

Adam's hands squeezed Jeff's hips a bit and he forced a smile to his lips. "I know. You have my best interests at heart. Thank you for that, Sire." Jeff smiled back and kissed his cheek, untying the apron and lifting it over Adam's head. This left Adam naked except for his restraints and his newest accessory.

After running his tongue all over Jeff's body, Adam had a hard on that wouldn't quit, even when Jeff had ordered him to calm down. Once he'd managed to control himself Jeff had gone through his toys and fitted Adam with his new restraint. A cage of thin metal bars enclosed his cockhead, attached with leather straps to a metal o-ring that circled the shaft of Adam's dick. The straps continued back to anchor to a wider leather strap that wrapped around the base of his cock and behind his scrotum. The clasp was held shut with a little padlock, the key to which currently hung on a chain around Jeff's neck. The cock cage was meant to prevent orgasms and severely limit his ability to get an erection. He had to wear it at all times outside of his kennel for a week, unless Jeff took it off to play. It didn't limit his movement, he could even piss with it on, but it was kind of uncomfortable. Jeff, of course, thought it looked lovely. It put a devilish gleam in his eye when he looked at him.

Jeff pointed to Adam's spot next to his chair, and Adam huffed before kneeling in place. Once again Jeff had to make minor changes to his position, then asked how Adam liked his waffles, and if he preferred milk or juice. They weren't in 'formal' mode, so Adam was free to converse with his Sire between licking syrup off Jeff's fingers.

"So, I take it you're going to tell Matt about us? I mean, you basically told him I belong to you."

"I think I have to," Jeff said, handing him a piece of sausage. "We're too close, he's over here too much. Nora was right, I've been hiding myself from him way too long. He won't like it or understand, but he'll have to accept it."

"Are you going to tell him about Her?"

Jeff didn't miss the apprehensive pleading in his hazel eyes. "I don't think he needs to know all the details, but I think I'll tell him the gist, if you're okay with that. He'd be good to bounce ideas off of on how to get rid of Her. He's got a more, like, strategic mind than me, you know? I just wanna fuckin rape her with a chainsaw."

Adam's lips quirked. "I think I'd be okay with that, actually." It almost disturbed him how very okay he was with that image. "But I get what you're saying. It'd be nice to have him on my side for once."

"So, you're okay with coming out to Matt?"

"As long as you trust him, Sire. And as long as he doesn't see me in this," Adam said, frowning and looking down at poor locked-up Edge Jr.

"Aw, but you look so hot!" Jeff said, snickering at the glare he received. "All right, all right. I'll allow you to wear clothes when we have company."

"Gee, thanks," Adam said wryly. Jeff laughed and held Adam's glass to his lips. Adam didn't even need the napkin this time. When he was done he looked up at his Sire, one last question about the call on his mind. "So... Matt's a big fag that wants Jay to penetrate him?"

Jeff laughed even harder.

o~o~o

"Okay, let's try it again," Jeff said. He tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Puppy." This was a command. In response Adam knelt in what Jeff called First Position. His legs were slightly apart, hips aligned perfectly above his knees. Spine straight, shoulders back, chin lifted and eyes trained on the floor. "Better." He had the crop again and touched it to Adam's heel, straightening his ankle. "Chest out a little more. Perfect."

Adam would have sighed in relief if he hadn't been concentrating so hard on keeping position. They'd been at it for hours, and his knees ached from kneeling on the cold hard floor of the dungeon. Jeff walked around him, checking his posture and running the crop over his skin. Jeff wore his Master's uniform of loose leather pants and the sleeves of mesh and buckles. Adam was gazing at Jeff's toes, a sight he thought he'd be getting to know pretty well, when suddenly the crop snapped across the clothespin on his right nipple. Jeff was seeing if he would break position, but though pain seared through his chest Adam barely flinched, exhaling with the tiniest grunt.

"Very good, pup." He'd been trying to distract Adam, or else sitting back and watching Adam for minutes at a time, waiting for him to fumble. He had a couple times, which was why he had the clothespins on his nipples in the first place. He knew Jeff had more in his pocket and he didn't want to know where Jeff would put them if he broke again. His Sire certainly knew how to motivate. Not only were the pins good reminders of his mistakes and not to repeat them, but they made his flesh ache and throb almost soothingly. He'd been bad and he was atoning.

"Okay," Jeff said, tapping Adam's shoulder, his signal to relax. Jeff took the pins off and Adam cried out as blood rushed back into the erect buds and fresh pain stabbed through him. He hunched over and rubbed them gently, sitting back on his feet as Jeff stroked his hair. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Sire. My knees hurt." He let his fingertips linger, absently tweaking the sore nubs and enjoying the endorphin rush. He needed more, he needed to touch and be touched. His body felt like one big bundle of nerve endings. Jeff leaned over and trailed hands over his blonde's torso, kisses across his face. Adam's skin crawled with tingles of pleasure and he purred under Jeff's touch. The purr turned into a moan when Jeff rolled a tender nipple in his fingers. Adam's cock pressed against its confines and he closed his eyes, breathing and finding his calm center.

"I am so proud of you, puppy," Jeff told him, helping him to his feet. "Okay, no more hard floor for your knees today. Go take a quick break in your kennel. Clean yourself up, wash your face."

Jeff put away his toys and changed clothes, giving his pup plenty of time to pull himself together, use the toilet, make a note in his journal, whatever he needed to do. He sat on the bed for a few moments, giving himself some time to decompress as well. Training would be tough on both of them, and Jeff had to keep it together for his pet. Soon he beckoned to Adam, snapping a leash onto his collar when he approached. "Let's go on a walk."

They paused in the foyer so Jeff could put on shoes and a hoodie. Adam got flip-flops and his warm robe. He had three robes, the large blue terrycloth one he wore now, a black shorty robe, and the green kimono. He hadn't worn the kimono yet. He had a feeling it was for special occasions, though he couldn't imagine what that would be.

They went on a long walk, Adam staying two steps behind and one step to Jeff's right as taught. Jeff smoked while they toured his sculptures, careful to blow the smoke to his left as he explained what each meant to him and confiding plans for new ones. They enjoyed the fresh autumn air, talked about music and the afterlife. Despite the leash and collar, they were renewing the bond they'd had years ago. Sure, they'd bonded as caretaker and patient, Sire and puppy, but this was the friendship they'd both missed. It was different – they were different men now – but it had that old familiar feeling.

Adam had always been fascinated by Jeff's musings, encouraging his art. He was in awe of the wonder with which Jeff looked at the world. Adam himself was beginning to revert to that kind, warm-hearted hardheaded man Jeff used to love so well. Before the harmless flirting with Amy had gone too far. Before the fans' hatred twisted the sensitive man's heart and intentions against them, until all that was left was a calculating manipulator, doing anything to gain power and gold to fill the emptiness inside. Holding that title was the only thing that made him feel alive and important, especially after Amy left him, too. She'd been unable to take the heat, so she got out of the business and Adam's bed. But now... now he found forgiveness and acceptance in the strangest place. He felt the freedom to let his guard down and be vulnerable, let himself be the gentle, goofy person he once was.

As they stood looking out over the bike course Adam felt a tap on his shoulder. "Puppy." Adam blinked, caught off guard, then remembered to drop down to First Position. Jeff chuckled and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Good job. I expect that anytime, anywhere. I don't care if we're in the middle of a match at Wrestle fucking Mania." Adam glanced up and opened his mouth, but stopped when Jeff pointed at the ground. "Ah ah, eyes down, no talking. Poses are formal. Good," Jeff said as his pet stilled and looked down. He tapped Adam's shoulder. "Okay."

Adam got to his feet. "Seriously? In public?"

Jeff nodded. "Your only concern is obeying me."

"Vince will have a conniption as it is that we'll be together backstage. He would never allow something like that in public, in the ring. We'd get fired."

"You just do as you're trained and let me worry about the consequences," Jeff told him.

Adam gave him the most incredulous look he could muster. "Of course I'm gonna worry! This is my career we're talking about. You can't jeopardize it."

Jeff frowned at him. "You agreed, every aspect of your life. That includes your career. You won't even have one unless I say you can."

"No," Adam said, his eyes wide with shock. "I love what we do. It's the only thing that kept me alive. The only thing I had left. You can't take that from me."

"Are you contradicting me?" Jeff's voice was low and dangerous, but Adam folded his arms.

"Yes, Jeff. I am."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to be my puppy anymore?"

"Not at the expense of my career."

Jeff nodded. He started to walk away, tugging on Adam's leash. When Adam didn't follow, he looked back. "You coming?"

"Why? So you can beat the last passion I had out of me?"

Jeff stiffened, wounded by the accusation. "I'm not going to touch you tonight."

Adam gulped. He didn't like the way Jeff had said that. It was too soft, almost sad. Jeff started away again and Adam reluctantly followed. They were silent on the long walk back to the house and down through the dungeon. Once they got to the kennel Jeff knelt and took the padlock off the cock cage, putting it on his necklace along with the key. He shut the kennel's door behind him and locked it, then addressed Adam without looking at him.

"You are going to sit here with your journal. You're going to think about what you said to me. What you're going to do if you choose to leave my care, what kind of career you'll have then. You're going to sit and decide if you can trust me to know what you need, and you're going to decide if you want to go back to being the sniveling wretch I found in that hotel room." Jeff ended his little speech with a snarl, then pulled the curtain closed.

Jeff trudged up the stairs, genuinely disappointed. He had been so looking forward to watching the pay-per-view with Adam. Adam was a kick to watch wrestling with. He'd been planning on having pizza and Adam's precious Molson beer delivered to the house. He was even going to let Adam choose the toppings, seeing as how he'd been so good today. He'd been looking forward to fooling around with him and rewarding him more before bed. Jeff was actually hurt by Adam's reaction. He would never take wrestling away from his Adds, unless it put his life in danger, but he needed to learn to trust and obey Jeff implicitly.

During the Divas' match on the pay-per-view Jeff came back to the kennel. He opened the door and put a tray with a sandwich, fruit and milk on the desk next to the restraints. He barely looked at Adam, who was on the bed with his journal in front of him, pen in hand. Jeff turned and walked out.

"Wait!" Adam cried, scrambling off the bed and to the door that Jeff had just locked. "Please... Sire."

Jeff paused, looking at Adam, who gripped the bars of the door, his eyes pleading. He'd been crying, and Jeff hated to see the tracks on his pretty face. He forgave Adam instantly, but he was still hurt and angry, and that was no frame of mind to deal with a wayward pet. "I'll see you in the morning. Puppy." He pulled the curtain closed again and left Adam to his journal.


	15. Chapter 15

**LadyDragonsblood, Jeff knows better, & really couldn't think of a reason he'd ever need to make Adam sub in public, but he would still expect Adam to if he called for it. I really appreciate that you enjoy this & consider it so seriously. You can ramble at me any time you wish, m'dear. :) takers dark lover, No worries, Adam will make his apologies in his way. Thank you for reviewing! :D **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, whipping, forgiveness**

"You hurt my feelings last night," Jeff told the man kneeling on the platform. He faced away from Jeff, his elbows bent and his wrists chained to the pole in front of him. Blond hair with bright colors underneath, just starting to fade, hung to his shoulder blades above the series of dark pink stripes that criss-crossed his back. They weren't welts, merely the impressions made by the flogger in Jeff's hand. The stripes continued down his buttocks and thighs, but his lower back was left unmarked. Jeff didn't want to risk damaging his pet's kidneys, and he had other plans for the dimples above that beautiful bottom.

That bottom was now clenched slightly, waiting for Jeff to strike again. When he saw it start to relax, he swiped the flogger straight across the tender bruised flesh, watching it ripple in the wake of the suede strips. The beauty curled his toes and writhed, his voice lifted in the sweet music of pained pleasure.

"It hurt that you'd believe I'm that cruel. That I would keep you from the things you love just to spite you. That's her way, not mine." He could feel the cold sneer on his face, the disdain on his own features. He draped the flogger across his pet's shoulder, letting it drift across the broad back before hitting again, the soft suede caressing and snapping against skin. "But you do need to learn your first loyalty is to me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sire," came the choked reply. "My first loyalty is to you."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because you're my Sire. You know what's best for me. You will always take care of me."

"That's right." His face relaxed into a gentle smile. He swung the flogger softly between his pet's legs, letting the tips curl up and patter against his unconfined erection, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make the blonde grunt and squirm. Jeff stepped closer, repeating the motion and catching the loose ends of the flogger. He slid the velvety leather back and forth between those long legs, rubbing it against his pet's balls and over his dick. The bound man rocked his hips, grinding into the handful of soft strips. That pretty dick was now red and angry, precum dripping from the slit and down the shaft. The poor pup wanted so bad to cum, but he was finally learning control.

Jeff set the flogger down and used a finger to wipe a droplet from the underside of the shaft, watching Adam shudder and pant, his forehead pressed against the pole. Adam's eyes watched the finger lift to Jeff's lips, and Jeff sent his tongue out to lap at the flavorful nectar.

"Mmm, such a delicious thing you are. Want a taste?"

Hazel eyes stayed trained on lips, looking sidelong and not raising to make eye contact. There was a blink, then a tiny nod. Jeff smiled and rubbed a fingertip into the slit in the tip of Adam's cock, watching his desperate face as he whimpered. Jeff wiped the precum over his own lips as he knelt in front of his pet, bringing their faces a mere inch apart. Adam hesitantly licked at his Sire's mouth, then closed his eyes and swept his long tongue over Jeff's lips, taking the lower into his mouth to suckle and nibble. Adam leaned in and pressed his mouth fully to Jeff's, and Jeff let his pet explore him, taste him. Adam was an amazing kisser, his talented lips and tongue made Jeff weak in the knees, but he'd never tell his pup that. Instead he pulled back and stood away from the platform.

"I've been easy on you today." Jeff saw Adam's twitch. He'd left his pet to stew and wallow all night without a Master, and his backside was covered knee-to-neck with slowly-paced lash marks. But Adam had no idea what harsh was. Jeff hoped he'd never have to learn. "All of these marks will fade in a few hours, so I'll give you a reminder that will last a little longer."

Jeff picked up a thin whip. "You called me by name. You distrusted me. And if you _ever_ threaten to leave me again, you best mean it, 'cause you'll be packing your bags. Understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

Jeff reared back and cracked the whip three times in quick succession, leaving long red marks across Adam's upper back. He'd gone through quite a bit of training himself, with Nora as his mentor and guide. He knew how hard or light of a touch he needed for the fullest effect with the whip, and knew how masochists worked. Adam was so aroused and his pain tolerance had been built so high by Jeff's steady lashing that the bite of the whip would be almost a relief. A climax.

Adam howled as if he was in the middle of climax, pulling on his chains and arching. Since the chains above his head were not pulled taut, he had plenty of room to thrash and stick that pretty ass out. A couple thin lines of blood trickled down his skin and Jeff stepped closer to inspect the wounds. Nothing deep or wide, just a shallow break of the skin. Good. If he kept it clean there would be no scars.

"How you doing?" he asked gently, reaching out to stroke his pet's hair. Adam jerked his head around towards Jeff, breathing harshly. His eyes blazed with violent lust as they raked over Jeff's torso and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Please..." Adam's voice was half growl, half desperation. Jeff chuckled and undid his pants. He saw how Adam's eyes locked on his dick when he pushed the leather down his hips. He let the pants fall to the floor and gave himself a couple strokes, grinning at how intently those darkened hazel eyes watched his fingers pass over his shaft. He was tempted to stand there and tease his blonde for a while, but he wanted those pouty lips too much.

Jeff stepped up onto the platform behind Adam and rubbed his cock across the whipped back, careful to avoid the broken skin, but not the red tears it wept. He grabbed the pole and swung around it to stand in front of Adam, presenting him with a blood-smeared erection.

"I need to be cleaned," Jeff told him. Adam was looking at his cock with such heat and hunger he was almost afraid his pet would chew and swallow. Instead, he flattened his tongue and ran it up the shaft, licking ruby droplets off the skin. He continued the wide licks, lapping at balls and thighs and driving Jeff out of his mind. Jeff gripped the pole with white knuckles watching Adam worship his cock, the adept tongue flicking under the head and circling the slit, teasing him.

"You missed some," Jeff said huskily, tapping Adam's plump lips with the tip. His mouth slid around the head, licking and kissing, fuck, just making out with his dick. It felt even better than it did on his mouth. Jeff pushed his hips forward and Adam sucked him in, dragging his lips along the shaft and massaging with his tongue. When Jeff felt himself hit the back of the throat, Adam swallowed and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. Jeff groaned, fingers moving frantically over Adam's shoulder and through his hair. He grabbed a fistful of gold tresses and pulled his pet away.

"Uh-uh. You've been a bad puppy. You're not worthy of my cum." He hopped down off the platform, his erection bouncing in front of him when his feet hit the floor. He grabbed his pants and got the lube out of the pocket, catching Adam checking him out from the corner of his eye. Jeff smirked to himself as he approached his pet from behind, lubing his fingers. "You need reminding of who you belong to."

Adam shifted on his knees and wrapped both hands around the pole, exhaling and bracing himself. It was cute that Adam thought he knew what to expect, and Jeff suppressed a giggle. He leaned over his shoulder to nibble at Adam's earlobe, massaging wet fingers between the firm globes of his ass.

"You okay?" he rumbled low into his ear, making sure to blow warmth breath across the shell. Jeff felt the other man's body shudder deliciously under his touch.

"Please, Sire..." Adam grunted as Jeff slipped his fingers inside him. "So hard... too much. Need..."

"What, baby? What do you want?" He spread his fingers, stretching Adam and being careful not to brush his button. If he did Adam might lose control, and Jeff didn't want that just yet. He twisted his fingers, so close to that bundle of nerves but not quite touching. Adam whimpered, not wanting to admit what he really wanted. "Tell me."

"Need you... inside me. Please... Sire," Adam mumbled.

"What was that?" Jeff asked. He pushed in sharply, and Adam broke.

"Please, fuck me! Need your cock inside me, so bad, please! Fuck me! Claim me!" Adam cried with abandon. Jeff's fingers left him and he poured a generous amount of lube over his cock.

"We did it the way you wanted last time," Jeff said as he stood behind Adam, lining up his cock between those round cheeks. "Now it's my turn." Adam clenched up, and Jeff wondered what he expected. "Relax. Find your center," he whispered, pressing his slick head to Adam's pucker. He let Adam take a few deep breaths, feeling him loosen a bit, then pushed inside with one long, smooth stroke. When he was fully sheathed inside, he pressed his body flush against Adam's back, sliding hands up his chest and wrapping them over his shoulders. Jeff nuzzled his face into soft, blond hair, nipping his neck and basking in the trembling heat of his skin.

Adam moaned and bucked his hips back, trying to get his Sire to move. Jeff held tighter and rocked his hips, grinding his length into that painfully tight channel, feeling hot slick walls hugging, choking his cock. He pressed his forehead into the back of Adam's neck and groaned, picking up the pace only slightly. He could feel his pet's moans vibrating through his ribcage. His grip tightened on Adam's shoulders, pulling him in with each thrust, feeling his own hard nipples drag over the shallow cuts on Adam's back. Jeff's hips gyrated, searching for that secret spot inside, knowing by Adam's sharp intake of breath when he hit it.

"Let it go, Adam," putting his lips on his pet's ear again, "I'm gonna fuck you a good long time, don't wait for me." His tongue flicked over the earlobe as Adam wiggled back into him, meeting his hips with grinding thrusts of his own. His cries became more desperate and breathy with each snap of Jeff's hips, each stab at his sweet spot. Now his pet wasn't holding back because he had to, but to prolong his torturous pleasure. Jeff felt Adam's muscles tensing and ran a hand down hard, tight abs, the other across the sweat-laced hair on his chest. He pumped into that heavenly ass harder, the friction on his shaft making his balls tighten as he panted into Adam's tresses. They smelled of shampoo, and sweat, and Adam, and what was it about this man that made him lose his tightly honed control? Jeff didn't know and didn't care as he grabbed Adam's thick shaft, fisting it rapidly. Jeff needed to feel that hole clamped on him, needed to feel his Adds cum in his arms.

Adam's writhing, bucking body abruptly stiffened. Jeff continued slamming into him, stroking him as he held his upper body close. He pinched a nipple in his fingers and moved with Adam as his pet's body rocked in orgasm, inner walls constricting around Jeff's plunging cock until he thought the pressure would crush him. Fuck, the beautiful noises he made, wordless and wavering, whorish and wanton...

Jeff pulled out, slipping his length along Adam's crack, his body jerking as he came. He pulled back just enough to make sure he colored those dimples on his lower back with white. After he caught his breath, he took stock of his puppy. Adam's flesh quivered, but not quaking with the same shock of last time. His breathing was heavy but even as he leaned his head on his shackled arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Unf," was the only reply.

"You be okay for a minute?"

Adam nodded. He was blissed and beautiful. Jeff had to capture it. It took only seconds for him to bring over the tripod and turn on the camera that was always at the ready. Adam's body had sagged, bent over some and knees spread, offering a peek of his red, used pucker. His back shone with sweat, covered in smudges of blood and cum, and, of course, the glowing stripes. The tresses on his bowed head hovered in a damp mop on his shoulders, some sticking to his skin in trails of tarnished gold. He was breathtaking.

After a few shots from different angles, Jeff unscrewed the camera from the tripod and switched the setting to black and white. He knelt beside his pet to take shots of his profile in post-ecstatic beauty. Gently, he moved Adam's head so it rested in the crook of his arm, letting the camera see the slack lines of his pretty lips, the droplets of sweat that ran down from his temple to sparkle in the light scruff on his jaw. His brow was smooth and relaxed, his eyelashes resting softly on his cheek. If Adam had any idea what Jeff was doing, he gave no indication. Jeff stepped back to get a profile shot of his long, folded body, sure to get the chains that held him up.

Once the camera had been turned off and set aside, Jeff unhooked the wrist restraints from the chains. Adam's body flopped into Jeff's arms, making Jeff grunt when he caught the dead weight of his pup. "Adds?"

"Hmmm..." Adam said pleasantly. Jeff's worry left him and he smirked.

"Riding high?"

"Yeah," he sighed with a soft smile as his Sire stroked his hair back.

"Well, we gotta clean you up. Can you walk?"

Adam groaned and struggled upright, wincing. Jeff helped him to the shower, removing the restraints and his own sleeves before getting in. The glaze over Adam's eyes cleared when the hot spray hit his cuts, and he let out a groan that turned into a giggle. Jeff laughed with him, loving to see his beautiful blonde so relaxed and free. He soaped down his pet's body and washed his hair, doing the same for himself as Adam reveled in the attention, leaning his head back under the fall of steaming water.

As Jeff started to rinse himself of soap, Adam draped his arms around Jeff's neck, a sated smile on his pouty lips as he gazed into his Sire's eyes. Jeff smiled back and pulled him close as Adam rested his head on his shoulder. They held each other like that until the water turned cold, swaying gently in each other's arms to music only they could hear.

o~o~o

"Do you take pictures a lot?" Adam asked. He sprawled on his mattress, head resting comfortably on his folded forearms. Jeff lounged beside him, spreading ointment over the cuts on his pet's back, and tracing the impressions the flogger had left with his fingertips.

"Sometimes," Jeff said, shrugging. "I keep most on an external hard drive. The best I print out and put in a scrapbook I keep in the hutch. Wanna see it sometime?"

"I'll admit, I'm curious. But what's the hutch?"

"The chest of drawers in there. You know, where I keep the outfits and stuff."

"Oh, the altar?"

A wide grin stretched across Jeff's lips. "Altar? I like it. Maybe I should get some candles..." Jeff's musings were interrupted by a red light flashing above the exit, and he sat up. "That's the doorbell. Who..?" The light turned on steady for a moment, then went out. "Already?"

"What's going on?" Adam asked as Jeff went to get his jeans and underwear from the dungeon.

"The light is hooked to the security system. They do it for deaf people, and I didn't want alarms down here. When it comes on like that there's a security alert, but someone disarmed it. That means Matt's here." He came back to the kennel to kiss Adam's forehead. "I'll go up and talk to him first, soften him up to the notion. Then I'll come get you, okay?"

Adam nodded. "Thank you, Sire." He was not looking forward to Matt knowing that he was Jeff's puppy now, but understood it had to be done. Jeff cupped his face and gave him a lop-sided smile before he walked out.

"Tidy up in here while you wait," he said over his shoulder, gesturing around the dungeon as he passed through it, then he was gone. Adam started to follow orders, but caught himself at the barred door of the kennel. He went back to put on his restraints. Couldn't leave the kennel without those. He was grateful Jeff had left the padlock for the cock cage. If he hadn't Adam would have had no choice but to disobey, either leaving his sanctuary without it on, or staying in and not tidying up. Once he was ready he went happily about his task, wiping down equipment and folding Jeff's Sire outfit to put away.

Yes, Adam was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. Last night without Jeff had been torture, worse than any physical punishment he could have dished out. He'd thought hard about what Jeff had said, and once he put it all together he wanted to kick himself. Jeff didn't want to end his career. Jeff just wanted Adam to trust him. Trust that if he did something like call for a position in the ring, it would only be for Adam's benefit. He'd spent the evening in a low panic, berating himself and filling his journal, hoping Jeff still wanted him. That he'd give him another chance to prove himself.

When Jeff had come back and called him puppy, Adam's sense of relief had been immense. He hated that Jeff had still been mad at him and left him alone all night, though. He'd slept a few hours, but there was no sense of time in the kennel and he had no idea when Jeff would come back. So, he'd gotten up, showered meticulously and brushed his hair until it shone. He wiped down his leather with a dry cleaning cloth, donned his restraints and waited, practicing the meditation techniques that Jeff had taught him. He wanted to be perfectly ready when his Sire came for him. It gave him a feeling of serenity knowing he'd come, knowing he watched over him. And when Jeff had appeared, Adam's heart sang.

Jeff had barely gotten in the kennel when Adam rushed him, kissing under his jaw and making apologies. He'd gotten to his knees and pressed his face into his Sire's leg, looking up with pleading eyes and begging forgiveness. Jeff pet his hair and said in a soft voice, "I forgive you."

"Will I be punished?" Adam couldn't hide the hope in his face. Last night had been hell, but he still felt wrong.

"Do you need to be?"

Adam lowered his head. "I betrayed my Sire. I'm not worthy for you to take me back." He needed to be scourged, cleansed, reclaimed. Jeff smiled, understanding, and grabbed a fistful of blond hair.

"Come on. I'll make you worthy."

Now, despite the cage and the restraints, Adam felt free. Free from worry and fear. Free to be the man he'd always repressed. Free to revel in the things he was once ashamed of.

Adam had finished cleaning the dried jizz from the platform and was rinsing the washrag in the sink, when he heard a beep. He paused and turned off the water, listening hard. It sounded again, from the kennel. Curious. He went to investigate and saw the call button on the intercom flashing. He knew it called Jeff's phone, but could it receive calls as well? It beeped again and Adam bit his lip, then pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Adds. It's Jeff. How's it going?"

Adam blinked. Who else would it be? Was he calling him to go upstairs and see Matt? If so, why would he greet him like he hadn't just been here? Something wasn't right. Jeff's voice sounded tinny and far away, and Adam wasn't sure if it was on his end or Jeff's. "Uh, good. Real good. Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah." He thought he could detect a hint of relief in Jeff's voice that Adam had caught on. "We wanted to see how rehab was treating you. Someone here wants to talk to you."

"It's going great. Who?"

"Hey, buddy. It's me."

At the sound of that voice Adam's heart skipped, and he sank onto the mattress with a lump in his throat.

"Jay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**LadyDragonsblood, I hear you, we've been pretty 'vanilla' ourselves since we had a kid. Yes, Jeff has been thoroughly trained. Since Edge has been gone i've become more and more protective of him, & i was before, so i get what you mean. JoMoFan-spot, chp 9, Don't worry, luv. I'm behind, too, lol. Don't stress yourself over it, tho i'm happy to see anything from you. I don't know why ppl don't think women can be evil & abusive; i've seen it & it's just as horrible. Thank you, Babygirl. It's good to know i'm doing my job. *loves on* takers dark lover, Hehe, i like the intense bits. Nope, Jay's not fuckin around anymore. chace m.j, Thank you! :) **

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, brotherly love (not that way! Gah, I have other stories for that! :P )**

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Adam blurted.

"Here?"

Adam winced, his hand going to his forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Promo 101, make a mistake, gloss it over and keep going. "Uh yeah, on Jeff's phone. How did you know that Jeff could get a hold of me? Are you at his house?" Okay, that sounded bad even to him, but Jay seemed to buy it.

"Matt spilled the beans," Jay told him.

"Sorry, Adam," Matt's voice piped in. So, Matt was there, too. Jay spoke again.

"I tagged along with him, hoping to catch you before you left Jeff's for a facility. Looks like I was too late." He huffed a little. "Been doing a lot of 'too late,' I guess."

"Yeah, Jeff told me about Sabin," Adam said. "I'm sorry. I really thought you guys would make it."

"Me, too. Wait, Jeff told you?"

"A few days ago, he did."

"You didn't even know?" Jay sounded incredulous, and Adam couldn't blame him. It was probably all over the locker room, and Adam had no clue. "I was so mad at you for not calling. Maybe I don't feel so bad now about not seeing what you were going through."

"We were both too wrapped up in our own personal tragedies to notice anyone else's," Adam agreed, and he heard Jay sigh.

"Fuck that, I still feel like shit. I mean, drugs? How-"

"I hid it well. No one suspected. Except J-Jeff." It felt weird to let that name pass his lips, and he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for it later.

"Where are you?" Jay asked, and Adam bit his lip.

"I don't want to say. I need to do this on my own, you know?"

"So Jeff can know, but your best friend can't?"

Adam tugged at his hair. What could he say that would ease Jay's mind? "This is just how I need to do it. I need to concentrate on me. But you'll be the first person I call when I get out of here, I promise." He paused, then his voice softened. "I feel better than I have in a long time, Jay."

"I guess that's what matters," Jay said. "I love you, Adam."

"Love you too, buddy."

There was a short silence, then Jeff spoke up. "I'll call in a few days to see how you're doing, Adds."

"You bet," Adam said. "I'll talk to you then. Bye, Matt. Jay, thank you for wanting to see me. You don't know how much it means. I thought I'd lost you."

"Pfft, that's impossible," Jay said. "You'll never get rid of me. We'll talk soon."

The line went dead and Adam breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

o~o~o

Jay got into his rental and took off for the airport. He needed to get back to the hotel by the venue or he'd lose his reservation. He didn't like it, but he'd be back first thing on Wednesday. He'd meant it when he said Adam would never get rid of him. He'd tried to get the phone number from Jeff, but the little shit had refused. Damn him. As he steered onto the highway he stuck his bluetooth in his ear and hit speed dial on his phone.

"Hey, Vickie, it's Jay. Yeah, I just left Jeff's house. I talked to Adam on the phone, on speaker while Jeff listened. He sounded nervous. Says he's in rehab." He listened for a moment as he changed lanes. "No. Adam's a better liar than Jeff, but I still know when he's cutting a promo. And he slipped up once. I'd bet my hands he's still in that house."

o~o~o

Jeff entered the dungeon and saw Adam at the sink, rinsing cloths. He'd done a good job cleaning; every surface shone. Adam moved like molasses, his eyes staring into the distance. He didn't even notice Jeff.

"Puppy."

Adam started and turned, looking caught. He'd never been in the dungeon with Jeff and no orders on what to do, how to stand. After a second, he knelt in First Position. Jeff smiled. The best pets didn't need to be told what to do, but anticipated their Masters' pleasure. Jeff came forward and stroked Adam's hair. "Such a good puppy. Kennel." Adam rose and went to his room. "Jay's gone now," Jeff started, but as soon as Adam stepped over the threshold he whirled and began to speak.

"I want to tell Jay. I want to tell him everything."

Jeff was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"He came here so quick," Adam said. "He's still my brother. We're telling your brother; I want to tell mine."

Jeff nodded slowly. "You realize he might not understand. He might try to take you away from me."

Adam's lips curled in a smile, and he put his arms around Jeff's neck. "He couldn't. I'm yours. I gave myself to you and you claimed me. You're stuck with me, Sire."

"Reckon I am," Jeff said with a wry grin. He chewed his lip for a moment, considering. "Think it over tonight, and if you're still sure in the morning you can see him long enough to tell him and we can gauge his reaction. Can't do regular visits right away, though. We only have a month and I want you full time. Understood?"

"Yes, Sire. Thank you," Adam said, kissing Jeff's cheek, and Jeff chuckled.

"I'll invite him over this weekend. That way Matt can have a couple days to get used to the idea, maybe help sway Jay. I talked to Matt a little after Jay left."

"What did you tell him?"

Jeff shrugged. "I told him I'm a Master. It keeps me clean. You're a pet, a masochist, and it's gonna keep you clean. Told him Vickie was abusive. I didn't tell him how, but I said she might come after you. Just the basics. Not sure he really believed me, but he'll see." Adam bit his lip, and Jeff cupped his face, making eye contact. "Now, Matt's not a Master, you don't have to show him a sub's respect or be formal like with Nora. Just be yourself, but don't forget your training with me."

Adam nodded. Now that he knew what to do, he felt a little better. "Yes, Sire."

"You ready to leave the kennel?"

Adam went through a mental checklist, then nodded again. "Yes, Sire."

"Then let's do this." Jeff led the way through the dungeon, stopping for the green kimono-style robe. He wanted Adam to look pretty and taken care of. Adam tied the belt as Jeff spread his blond locks around his shoulders. "You can look at Matt like practice on how to act towards regular society. You'll be okay."

o~o~o

The basement door opened, and Jeff and Adam entered the kitchen. Matt sat on a bar stool, leaning back with his elbows on the breakfast bar's counter. His little brother supposedly had his ex-best friend – and ex-worst enemy – as a pet? What did that even mean? When he saw the couple he couldn't believe his eyes, and his fist went to his mouth to bite back a chuckle.

"Holy shit. You actually keep him in the basement. Is that... is that a fucking dog collar?" Matt laughed almost helplessly. "I'm sorry, guys. I mean, how am I supposed to react to this? It's too ridiculous. Everyone's got kinks, but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"It's not a kink," Jeff said. "It's a lifestyle." Meanwhile, Adam had folded his arms, face reddening. Being laughed at for his weakness was his biggest fear, and right now he felt like his worst nightmare was coming true. Matt would joke about him behind his back, tell people he was a bitch and a whore who couldn't even stand up to his own wife. Maybe telling Jay wasn't such a hot idea.

"Lifestyle?" Matt asked, still giving that bewildered laugh. "You've got to be kidding. This isn't for real."

"You think we're kidding?" Adam snapped. He grabbed his hair and stepped forward to get in Matt's face. "What the fuck do you know about it? I'll tell you what you know. You know jack shit. Yeah, I live in a fucking kennel inside a dungeon, so laugh it up because this is as real as it fucking gets, asshole." Matt leaned back, startled by Adam's outburst. Adam grinned at him, showing all his teeth. "Yeah. Yeah, Vickie beat the shit out of me all the time, you wanna laugh at that, too? Come on, it's funny! She-"

"Puppy." Adam felt a tap on his shoulder, and as soon as he registered it, he dropped to his knees. He took a few deep breaths as he perfected his posture, focusing his mind on his shoulders, the angle of his jaw, straightening his spine.

"What the..." Matt stammered, staring at the man kneeling in front of him. "Jeff?"

Jeff ignored his brother's words, but gazed right into Matt's eyes as he addressed Adam. "Puppy, how did you feel a minute ago?"

"Scared. Panicked," Adam answered, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Why?"

"Matt laughed at me. I'm afraid word will get out and everyone will know i'm a joke."

Matt shook his head. "No, man, I didn't mean-"

Jeff held up a hand. "How do you feel now, puppy?"

Adam paused a moment, choosing the right words. "Relieved. Comforted."

"Why?" Jeff asked again, still holding Matt's gaze.

"You reminded me that it's in your hands, Sire."

Jeff nodded and pet Adam's hair. "That's right. And puppy, don't insult what's mine. Call yourself a joke again, and you'll be punished. Okay." He tapped Adam's shoulder again, and Adam sat back, running a hand through his hair before getting to his feet. He nuzzled Jeff's neck and Jeff smiled at him.

"Sorry, Sire. Thank you," Adam said.

"Uh... punished?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Jeff said, hopping up on the barstool beside his brother. "Adam, turn around and lower your robe."

Adam raised his eyebrows at Jeff, but did as he was told. The flogger marks were indeed fading, but the cuts from the whip stood out bright and red.

"Fuck, Adam! You..." Matt reached out and brushed Adam's back with his fingertips, looking closer at the wounds, then turned to his baby brother with disbelief in his eyes. "You did this to him?"

Jeff nodded, gazing at his handiwork with a smug grin before Adam covered back up. "And he enjoyed every minute of it."

"Fuck yeah, I did," Adam said, returning Jeff's grin and moving in for a kiss.

Okay, okay," Matt said, rubbing his temples. "You're gonna hate me for this, but I have to ask. You... you said Vickie beat you. I can't even wrap my head around that, but if you're into that kind of thing, why aren't you still with her?"

Adam sighed and buried his face in his Sire's neck, so Jeff answered for him. "It's the difference between sex and rape, Matt. Vickie forced it on him. With me, he asked for it. See, Matt? He's in no position to crush me. He's mine, he needs me. As much as I need him."

Adam pulled back. "You do? I feel like you do everything and I get all the benefits."

"You give me purpose," Jeff said. "I need to feel in control, have someone to take care of, to keep me on track. You make me proud. And i've always liked being around you. Plus, you have a really nice ass." Adam giggled as Jeff groped said ass.

"Could you guys not?" Matt said. "What about work? Are you gonna do this whole... thing... there? Like the kneeling and shit?" Adam cocked his head at Jeff, curious about this himself.

"All most people will see is a normal couple," Jeff said, and Matt snorted.

"There's nothing normal about the two of you."

"Matt, are you gonna be okay with all this?" Adam asked.

Matt shook his head. "Still gonna take me a while to absorb all this. I don't get it, but... Jeff, i'm only worried for you. Okay, you've convinced me Adam's not gonna hurt you, but you've taken on... I don't even understand what you've taken on, but what if it's more than you can handle?"

Jeff looked at him. "That's why we're telling you, Matty."

Then Matt understood. He was Jeff's brother, and Jeff needed to know he could still turn to him for help, with anything. The realization that Jeff still depended on him, even a little, soothed Matt's fears some. They were trusting Matt with their secrets so he could be the big brother he was and take care of them if they needed him. Matt got up, and Jeff reached out with the arm that wasn't holding Adam. That arm wrapped around Matt's waist as Matt hugged Jeff and kissed his head. He leaned his cheek against Jeff's colorful hair and looked at Adam, who was gazing at him with a question in his eyes.

"I guess you're mine too, now, Rainbow Brite," Matt said, brushing back Adam's blond locks to reveal the blue and purple underneath. Adam's lips quirked in a half-smile and he took Matt's hand. "And Sire? Really?"

"Shut up and enjoy the moment, Matt," Jeff said, and Matt chuckled, closing his eyes. He still had a ton of questions, and he doubted he would ever understand all the answers, but he'd try. If this is really what kept Jeff clean and made him happy, then he'd try.


	17. Chapter 17

**LadyDragonsblood, Yeah, Matt doesn't need to understand, as long as he & Jeff stick together. I hope you're feeling a bit better, dear. chace m.j, Thanks. Updating... Blazing Glory, Thanks, it is a good comparison. No worries there's lots more training to do. takers dark lover, Poor Jay, he's so lost & clueless right now. Thank you!**

**Title: Take My Life  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, training, manipulation**

Jeff kicked Matt out of the house, telling him he was welcome to come back for dinner. Matt accepted, and Jeff went about the arrangements for adding Adam's print for the vault door. The security company walked them through the process over the phone, and soon Adam had complete access to all of the things the Hardys held dearest. It gave him kind of a warm fuzzy feeling to think that since he lived in the vault, he could be counted as among them. Once that business was done, Master and pet adjourned to the dungeon.

Jeff gave Adam some time in his kennel while he changed and meditated. Soon, he called to his pup, pointing to the middle of the floor where he'd laid out a thin mat, and Adam knelt there in First Position.

"Today," Jeff said, taking up the riding crop and approaching, "you learn Second Position, and how to transition. Straighten your feet back, sit on your heels, hands on thighs."

In First, Adam's feet had to be perfectly vertical, toes pointed uncomfortably forward. Now he curled his toes back, flattening the tops of his feet against the floor. He wobbled a little before he sat back and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Watch your balance. You'll need to be smoother than that," Jeff said, adjusting his hand placement until his palms were high up on his legs, fingers pointing inwards, elbows stuck out to the sides. "Try again, and wait for the signal this time. Okay, up." Adam stood, head lowered, until he felt the tap on his shoulder. "Puppy." He dropped down to First and held it for a moment, then felt a tap on the top of his head. That must be the signal. He went to Second, a little more smoothly, but still not well. His shoulder was tapped again. "First." Adam rose back up to First, having a some trouble getting his toes under him. "Okay, up."

As they went through the positions, Jeff explained that a simple tap meant to go to the next position in numerical order, but to listen carefully in case he called for one out of order. He circled his pet, tapping and calling poses, and if Adam went into the wrong one or stumbled too badly he'd get a sharp smack on his ass with the crop. Jeff considered it almost unfortunate when Adam started to get the hang of it and didn't have to have the crop swipe at his plump behind as often. Adam became more accustomed to the positions and transitions, but as the afternoon wore on he was feeling the burn in his legs, the tension in his spine and shoulders, and he began to falter. He fought through the discomfort, determined not to make Jeff use the tip of the crop for little adjustments to his posture, but he swore he could hear the creak of his tendons every time he rose. He concentrated on regulating his breathing, trying not to pant as sweat trickled down his back.

After settling into Second Position for what seemed like the thousandth time, Adam's butt slipped off his heels and he almost fell over. He righted himself quickly, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the crop. He jumped when he felt Jeff's fingers on his shoulder. "Okay, puppy." Adam exhaled and slumped, his hands slipping to the floor to hold himself up.

"How you doing?"

"Tired, Sire," Adam panted. "Sore."

"Hungry?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Okay," Jeff said, helping his pet to his feet. "You got fifteen minutes in your kennel, then I'll start dinner."

Adam nodded and wobbled off to get in the shower while Jeff changed back into his every day clothes. He was so proud of his Adds. Jeff had been hoping to use the stones today, but that could wait until tomorrow. His pup was exhausted and deserved a break. He wandered over to Adam's sink, leaning back against it and watching his pet turn his face up to the hot spray, lips parted and pushing his hair back with his hands. Adam hummed and sighed as he lathered his body, obviously ignoring his half-swollen dick as he washed. As he turned to let the steaming water beat on his back, he caught Jeff out of the corner of his eye and started.

"Don't mind me," Jeff said when Adam shook his head at him, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and making his dimples appear. "Just enjoying the view."

Adam finished his shower and stepped out of the cubicle, ignoring the towel Jeff held out to him and grabbing his Sire in a dripping wet bear hug. "Adam!" Jeff screeched, trying to pull away. Adam shook his head and thick clumps of soaking hair slapped across Jeff's face.

"Aw, don't wanna cuddle with me?" Adam pouted.

"Get off me, you brute," Jeff said, giggling as Adam took the towel and dried off. Adam was fastening his restraints when Jeff took off his shirt and wiped his face with the dry side, and when Adam whistled he got a face full of damp cotton. The puppy was playful but drained, and gave a tired chuckle as he locked the cock cage in place, ready to go upstairs.

Once upstairs, Jeff led Adam to the couch and had him lie down, his head on a fluffy throw pillow. It felt good to lie on his side after the harsh treatment his knees and ass had gotten, and he snuggled down, yawning. Jeff squatted next to him, stroking his hair back.

"Wanna watch TV?" Jeff asked, and Adam nodded. "What do you want to watch?" Adam bit his lip, his eyes shifting to the DVD player, and Jeff laughed. "You want to watch your show, don't you? Okay. You lie here and veg, baby. Did so good today. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Sire," Adam whispered, and Jeff kissed his cheek. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Adam's naked body, tucking him in before starting the Desperate Housewives DVD and going to make dinner.

o~o~o

Adam gasped, jerking up and swinging blindly at his attacker.

"Whoa whoa, Adam. Cool it, man. It's just me." Adam blinked and looked up into dark onyx eyes. Matt? "You were having a bad dream," Matt told him, rubbing his shoulder.

Adam rubbed his hands over his face and sat up. "Fuck yeah, I was."

"Jeff's about done with... dinner..." Matt trailed off, eyes widening as he looked down. Adam followed his gaze and saw that his cock cage was exposed. He flushed and grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

"Not a fucking word," Adam growled.

Matt raised his hands in a show of innocence. "Not making fun. I've just never seen anything like that before. Is there, like, a purpose to it? Or is it just show?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, lips puckering as he scrutinized Matt's face. He'd asked with honest curiosity, not a hint of ridicule in his voice. After a second, he replied, "It prevents erections. He's teaching me control."

Matt snorted. "You grapple with oiled up men in tights for a living. I'd think you'd have the hang of that."

"Staving off random wood in the ring is a bit different than trying to stay soft while licking your Sire's cum from his belly button," Adam said, suppressing a grin. It had always been fun to make Matt twitch. "Hey, man. You asked."

"Aw, fuck!" Matt cried, cringing. "Next time, remind me not to! Yargh!"

"Come eat!" Jeff called from the kitchen, and Matt grimaced.

"Shit, I'm not sure I'll ever be hungry again after that image."

Adam laughed. And laughed. And kept laughing. He tried to get it under control, but he kept picturing Matt's grimace and was just set off again. The laughter exploded from him, tears starting to stream from his eyes. Matt gave a little chuckle at Adam's mirth.

"It wasn't that funny."

"I know... I know... I just... cum eat!" Adam gasped, holding the blanket to his mouth and guffawing until his face was red. Jeff came in to see what the fuss was and his gaze darted between the two men on the couch.

"What did you do to my pet?"

"I think I broke him," Matt giggled, poking Adam's side and making him laugh harder. He snorted loudly and Matt & Jeff laughed too, puzzled and amused. Jeff sat next to his pet and put his arms around him, and Adam clung to him. Eventually he pulled himself together, wiping his eyes and hiccuping.

"Oh, my god. I think I needed that. Sorry."

"Are you kidding?" Jeff chuckled. "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's good to hear."

"If you're done laughing at my emotional distress, our dinner's getting cold," Matt said wryly.

"Oh god, I dunno. My stomach hurts," Adam said, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder and taking a few deep breaths. Then he giggled again. "Cum eat."

o~o~o

Adam knelt at his Sire's feet in his blue robe, nibbling bits of tortilla and spicy beef from Jeff's fingers. Enchiladas were messy to eat this way, and Adam suspected that's why Jeff made them. He liked to feel his pet's tongue lapping at his fingertips and sucking off the sauce. He did so quickly. Now that he'd gotten over his giggle-fit, he was starving and his Sire couldn't feed him fast enough.

"Is this how you always eat?" Matt asked, and Adam shrugged between bites.

"So far. Unless I'm bad and he just leaves food in the kennel for me. I prefer this."

"Me too, pup," Jeff agreed. "And you were very good today."

"Tell that to my ass," Adam replied, hiding a smirk. He knew he should stop teasing Matt like that, but it was too easy not to.

"Eating here!"

"Nothing like that," Jeff assured. "We were working on kneeling positions today. We'll work more on transitions tomorrow, you're not as smooth as I want yet."

"I was wondering," Adam said. "How many positions are there?"

"Four," Jeff answered. "We'll only work on the first two this week. That and your self control."

"You're really not fucking around, are you?" Matt asked, looking awed. Jeff shook his head.

"Nope. I want him ready to present to the community before I go back to work. Fully trained and bonded."

"And a good cook," Adam put in, and Jeff huffed.

"That might be the most difficult part," he muttered.

"Why do you want to be a good cook?" Matt asked. He was completely weirded out by the whole feeding thing, but then, what wasn't weird about the last two weeks? Jeff had asked him to try to act like it was normal, so that's what he was gonna do.

"I don't really want to say yet," Adam said before licking a black olive off of Jeff's finger.

"He won't tell me, either," Jeff said, shrugging. "But, that's what he wants."

"Why don't you just order him to tell you?" Matt asked. "I mean, he'd have to obey, right? Isn't that the rules here?"

"I could, but why? It's not a harmful secret. He's still a human being, gotta have _some_ privacy."

Adam couldn't fully express how much he appreciated that show of respect with words, so when Jeff handed down the next bite he took his Sire's fingers into his mouth, suckling on them long after the food was gone.

After dinner Adam loaded the dishwasher as Matt and Jeff talked.

"So, what did Jay have to say?" Jeff asked.

"Not much," Matt answered. "He just came up to me in the airport and told me he'd booked the seat next to me. He asked a few questions during the flight, but once I told him that I didn't know if Adam was still here or not, he clammed up. You think he's up to something?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to trust anyone until Vickie's out of the way," Jeff said, noting how Adam's spine stiffened at the sound of her name. That was his only reaction, though, and Jeff was pleased at his progress. "Adam wants to tell Jay everything, and I said we would. I just wish I knew what was on his mind. I mean, he thought I was holding Adam hostage. I thought he knew me better than that."

"You know he's been screwed up lately," Matt said. "Adam turning up missing probably just sent him into overdrive. I bet once he knows what's going on he'll be fine. He's always been Swiss about Adam's relationships. If I can accept it, he can."

"Swiss?" Adam asked.

"Neutral," Jeff clarified, then sighed. "That was when Adam was a dog. I'm not sure how Jay'll react to him being a puppy. You know he won't trust me to take care of him"

"You want me to talk to him?" Matt asked. "I could say I know where Adam is, see if he can keep and open mind and let me explain. I'll ask if he's been talking to Vickie, too. Although I don't know why he would."

"Really? If your best friend disappeared, your first call wouldn't be to his wife?"

"Huh. Good point."

"Sire? The dishes are done," Adam said from behind Jeff. He was glad to interrupt this train of thought.

"Good," Jeff said, reaching back to take Adam's hand an pull him to his side. "Me and Matt are gonna talk for a while. Do you mind if he knows a little more of what happened?" If Matt understood how evil she really was, he might not be so slow to help them. Adam looked at the floor.

"Tell him what you need to, Sire. But... Matt, whatever you think of me... just... please..."

"It's okay, pup. I know," Jeff soothed, running a soothing hand over Adam's side. "I want you to go practice your meditation, you'll need it tomorrow. I'll come and say goodnight in a bit." He tugged on Adam's arm to draw him in for a kiss. Adam was grateful he didn't have to hear the rest of the conversation. He put all his gratitude into the kiss, and he would daresay he left Jeff a bit breathless. Good. Adam thought he might need a little distraction tonight. He leaned in to whisper in Jeff's ear.

"You said I was a good puppy today, but my poor ass is so sore. Maybe when you come down to say goodnight, you could love on it some? Check to see if I have any new... bruises?" He said this last in a purr, nipping at Jeff's earlobe.

Matt couldn't hear what Adam was saying, but he saw the slow smile cross Jeff's lips, Adam's hips shift as he spoke to make his butt sway. Jeff's face flushed as Adam made a small noise and pulled away, his teeth clicking together when Jeff's ear slipped through them.

"Ooh, you little slut," Jeff hissed. "Keep it up, we'll see how good you really are. Kennel up, now." He swatted at Adam's rear as he turned to leave, and Adam giggled.

"Night, Matt," he called over his shoulder, closing the basement door behind him.

"I need a beer," Matt said, and went to the fridge. He was never going to get used to that.

"You're gonna need two for this story," Jeff sighed. "Get me a couple, too."

Matt brought the bottles to the table, and the Hardy brothers sat down to talk.

o~o~o

Jay sipped his own beer, sitting at a different table across the country, having a talk of his own. "I don't know. He said he's better than he has been in a long time."

"You also said he was cutting a promo," Vickie pointed out. "Think about it. If Jeff has him drugged up, he very well might feel better than he has in a long time. He... he's an addict, Jay," she said, forcing the words out as if they were razors that cut her throat to say. "I can't deny it anymore. I did for so long, pretending... oh, I wish I hadn't turned a blind eye to that..." She put a hand over her mouth, and Jay put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No, don't cry. We'll get him back, I promise. But... man, I've known Jeff forever. You don't really think he'd hurt him?"

"You said yourself he sounded terrified to even say Jeff's name," she said. Okay, she'd exaggerated Jay's words a bit, but it sounded kind of accurate. Now that Jay thought about it, terrified might be more appropriate than nervous and scared. "And yes, you know Jeff. You know he's strange."

"Oh, he's eccentric, sure," Jay said. "But dangerous?"

"He's unstable! Add drugs into that, and who knows what he's into now? You know drugs can do funny things to people. Jeff might even be brain-damaged from all those crazy bumps and just snapped. You've seen it happen, we all have," Vickie said, and Jay winced. That was true, and something no one liked to bring up. "Jeff sought Adam out when he was weak. God, he might even have Stockholm syndrome by now! He can be so easily manipulated when he thinks someone cares."

She was right. Adam craved love, needed it. "Dammit. Why didn't I pay more attention to him?" Jay muttered.

Vickie looked up at him, her eyes shining. "It wasn't your fault. Heartbreak is tough. You deserved better." She patted his hand and he placed the other over hers. He'd had no idea how caring Vickie was. That must have been why Adam had fallen for her, unbeknownst to everyone else. "The past can't be helped now. We just need to focus on rescuing our Adam from that psycho."

"Right," Jay said. "I'll get the first flight out Wednesday morning."

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" she asked.

"No. I don't want you getting in the middle if Jeff finds me and puts up a fight."

"If you insist," Vickie said with a sigh and a hidden grin. She'd made him think that was his idea, too. "But you have to come to my office at the arena tomorrow. I'll arrange for backup."

Jay agreed.


End file.
